Red Nightmare
by BrownSugarBae
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato and Kushina, is a fuinjutsu prodigy with a mysterious dojutsu giving him incredible genjutsu prowess. Searching for an explanation of his eerie eyes, and a place to belong at the same time can the jinchuriki find what he is looking for, or will the evils lurking in the shadows consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you are just starting to read this story, be aware that I have changed the OC Aziki back to Naruto. If you see any references to Aziki or the like, just replace it with Naruto, and I would appreciate it if you would let me know in a review or PM. I think I got all of them but it is possible I missed a couple as I don't have a beta reader.**

 **Jutsu**

"Speech"

' _thoughts'_

 **A/N Had this idea rolling around in my head for awhile, figured I'd pump out the first chapter or two and see if there is any interest. I've always been fond of the concept of genjutsu and fuinjutsu and found that the Konoha 12 were sorely lacking in these departments. Hoping this story, if it has any interest, will fill that niche. Without further ado, the first chapter.**

It was another regular day for Naruto, running from the villagers, attempting to fend for himself in Konoha. It is tough for an 8 year old to survive when he is hated and hunted by his village. His stubborn refusal of help from the Sandaime didn't make his situation any easier either.

' _Man, it would be nice if I could just get some spices in peace once in a while. All this evasion isn't really my thing, but the Hokage doesn't like it when I use my abilities. What can a guy do I guess._ ' Muses Naruto as he ducks into a dark alley with a bag containing his required herbs and spices he can't find outside the village. ' _I'd best get outside the wall before the villagers spot me again.'_ And with that, the young boy took off for the wall, eager to get back to his cave outside the confines of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki was a self-proclaimed recluse. Upon discovering his resident within his mindscape when he was 6, he had brought it up with the Sandaime, Hiruzen.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hiruzen was sitting in his office working on the bane of his existence when he heard a much needed distraction, in the form of a knock, on his door. "Enter." He replied and to his surprise a young red headed boy whom he knew very well entered his office.

"What can I do for you today Naruto? Have you been having trouble with the villagers?"

"No, but I think I know why I have trouble with them now Hokage-jiji."

Caught off-guard by this and hoping his suspicions were wrong, Hiruzen replied "Oh, do tell?"

"Well I had a dream last night, but it wasn't like a normal dream. It felt like I was trapped inside my own mind. After wandering around for a while I came across a large pit in a field, contained in the pit was a big fox. He had 9 tails, and there was a tag with 'seal' on the bars over top of the pit. I tried talking to the fox but he simply glanced at me with one eye then went back to sleep." Explained the boy.

"I see," the Hokage said, _'it must be his mindscape, and his first meeting with the kyuubi. He is smart enough to figure this out on his own, so I should come clean about everything before he comes to any conclusions and decides he can't trust me,'_ the Sandaime reasoned. "What you experienced was not a dream, I believe it was your mindscape. And the fox you encountered would be the kyuubi no kitsune. How much do you know about the events that happened 6 years ago Naruto?"

"Well, I know the kyuubi attached the village 6 years ago, and the Yondaime sacrificed himself to defeat the beast. I know many many people died that night." He replied.

"You would be correct in saying that the Yondaime defeated the beast, but he did not kill it. The kyuubi is a bijuu, and a bijuu can not be killed. If they are killed they will disperse and reform in a few years to sow destruction in their feral state. The only way to safely suppress a bijuu is to seal it inside a newborn, whos chakra coils have not yet developed. On the night the Yondaime fought the kyuubi, he and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, sacrificed themselves to seal the beast inside their newborn son, you, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen explained solemnly, hoping the boy wouldn't take this too hard.

"Ok, so you mean to tell me that I have the kyuubi sealed inside of me, and that I am the illegitimate son of the Yondaime and the Red Death of Konoha? That is a lot to take in. Why wasn't I told earlier?" Naruto questioned.

"A select few shinobi councilmen and myself decided that it would not be safe to tell you of your lineage, due to the Yondaime's enemies he made during the Third Great War. As such we were going to wait until you either turned 16, or became a chunin to tell you of your lineage and inheritance," the Hokage explained. "Since you know everything now, I must ask that you do not spread this information lightly. It could put you in great danger if word spread outside the village walls. If you could find it within you to forgive me for deceiving you these past 6 years, I would like to offer you the keys to the Namikaze estate, and everything that your parents left for you."

"But Hokage-jiji, if I were to move into the estate wouldn't it create issues within the village? It would be safer if I continued on as is. I will take my rightful inheritance when I can better protect myself. I will take any scrolls they left me however, as I can maybe learn something from them." The boy replied.

 _'_ _Did I just hear what I think I heard come out of a 6 year old? His reasoning and deduction skills are incredible.'_ "As you wish Naruto, I will retrieve the scrolls and bring them to you at your cave. Speaking of which, do you still insist on living in that cave? It is harder to keep an eye on you and react appropriately if something happens when you are outside the walls." Hiruzen said.

"You always have an ANBU watching me anyways, and the villagers don't see me as much when I keep to myself outside the walls anyways so it causes less problems for everyone. Plus, I like the peace and quiet of my cave, and my eyes don't play tricks of people I don't want them to out there." He explained.

"As you wish Naruto, I will see you tonight with your scrolls. Do you think you could prepare a stew for us? I always have liked your cooking." Hiruzen requested.

"Aye, I wouldn't mind the company, see you tonight Hokage-jiji," the boy replied and swiftly left the office, heading for the secret tunnel under the wall to his cave.

 _'_ _I always forget how powerful his eyes are, I wonder if he will be able to enroll in the academy or not,_ ' Hiruzen mused while he searched his safe for the scrolls.

 ** _Flashback end_**

It had been two years since Naruto had learned of his tenant and his lineage. Since then he has spent most of his time studying the many scrolls his parents had left him. He still hasn't found any scrolls explaining his eyes however. His eyes are a bright yellow, with four tomoe around the pupil, which was a slit instead of a circle. He can't turn them off, like the similar in appearance sharingan. His dark red hair accompanying his eerie eyes were off-putting for most people he met, and if that didn't do it, his status as the kyuubi jinchuriki did.

With his eyes he is able to cast powerful genjutsu without hand signs, simply by imagining the scenario and making eye contact with his target. This is the main reason he chooses to live in a cave outside the village, because he lost control one time and the victim committed suicide from the fear induced by the genjutsu. It was a genin that was chasing him through the village on his birthday, throwing rocks at him. Naruto didn't mean to cast an illusion on him, but he was so emotionally distraught he couldn't help it. The Hokage found him in a cave a couple days later, and ever since Naruto has refused to live in the village until he can control his eyes.

So for the past two years, Naruto has been studying his inheritance from his parents, learning what he can and waiting until he hears from the Sandaime if he can attend the academy like a normal kid. Deeply immersed in his scrolls, he didn't hear the footsteps echoing from the entrance of his cave. "Hello Naruto, reading anything interesting?" Hiruzen asked with an amused expression on his face.

Naruto jumped in the air with a screech. "WHAT THE HELL HOKAGE-JIJI, DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled in shock.

"What do you mean sneak up on you? I knocked on the cave wall and announced my arrival." Hiruzen replied, clearly enjoying the fact that he could still sometimes surprise his favorite pseudo-grandson.

"Oh, well I was rather into this scroll. It explains how to do fuinjutsu without ink and paper! You just do some handsigns and write the seal in the air with your fingers! Then you apply your hand to the intended target area. Cool huh? I can already do the exploding seal! Wanna see?" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, lets not blow ourselves up in your cave alright? Show me outside." Hiruzen replied with an eyesmile. _'This is quite the technique if it works like I think it works. Nobody but Kushina and Jiraiya knew how to do it. I'm sure this boy will be a fuinjutsu master when he is older.'_ Hiruzen mused as he walked beside the young boy.

"Okay, check this out!" Naruto yelled as he did 3 quick hand signs then wiggled his fingers on his left hand around, before jabbing a tree trunk. When he jumped away you could see the inner circle of the seal count down from 3 before it exploded, demolishing the tree. "Whoa, that was larger than I meant for it to be, whoops." Naruto said sheepishly.

"That is a very impressive technique Naruto. I don't think I know anyone aside from your kaa-san and Jiraiya that can do fuinjutsu like that. You're a natural! Now don't you want to know why I came to visit you today?" Hiruzen asked.

"Oh yeah, lets go back inside and we can chat!" The boy exclaimed before leading the Hokage back inside by his sleeve.

"Alright Hokage-jiji, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, remember when you asked me about whether or not you could enroll in the academy? The council has came to a decision, and because you do not have control over your eyes, the have voted that you should not enroll in the academy. Before you get upset, I have decided on a secondary course of action that will ensure you can get the training you require. I have assigned our genjutsu specialist to train you herself until such time as you gain control over your eyes, and then we will look at either enrolling you in the academy, or having you challenge the graduation exams and becoming a genin that way. How does that sound?" Hiruzen explained.

"Wait, you really mean it? You found someone willing to train me? Do they want to train me? I don't want to be a burden to anyone. If she has more important duties to attend to, I can continue as I have been. I don't mind." Naruto replied with a slightly dejected and lonely look in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask her yourself if she wants to train you. Kurenai, come in here would you?" Hiruzen said. After that, Kurenai Yuhi walked into the cave and sat down across the fire/cooking pot on a wooden tree bench. "Yes Hokage-sama, is this the young boy you were telling me about?" She asked.

"Yes this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, this is Kurenai. When I told her about your eyes she expressed great interest in wanting to work with you. She is arguably the best genjutsu specialist we have in Konoha." Hiruzen stated.

"Wow, your eyes are really pretty miss, do you really want to train me?" Naruto asked, more than a little bit of hope in his tone.

"After hearing about you Naruto, of course I want to teach you. Hell, if my hunch is correct by the end of the next 4 years you'll be teaching me." She replied with a wink. Naruto was stunned. He looked silently from the Hokage back to Kurenai with his mouth hanging open, wondering if this was a dream. Coming to his senses he made a hand sign and shouted "Release!" When he blinked and looked back up at his current guests, he tilted his head to the side and looked awestruck at them again.

Kurenai leaned over to the Hokage and asked "is this normal? Should we do something?"

"He'll come to shortly. He hasn't encountered anyone who wanted to spend time with him that he can remember, so this seems surreal to him. Most people are scared of his eyes, and those who aren't hate him for his situation," the Hokage whispered back.

"I understand, this might be a long 4 years," she replied.

 **A/N And that is the first chapter. I'll probably get another chapter or two written this weekend. I'm going to skip his 4 years with Kurenai and come back to important moments in flashbacks during the story. I'm itching to get into the real ninja action. Let me know what y'all think. I'm still hashing out some of the plot points and such, as I want to see if this story has any interest before I put a huge amount of time into it. This is my first fic as well, so be gentle in your reviews! Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two. Bit of a time skip, because let's be honest, no one cares about the academy years.**

 **To answer the guest review I received, yes I do agree I need to work on more details. Find myself really wanting to get further along the timeline, as I find the events before shippuden rather dreary and boring. I think that might have an impact on the lack of detail I provided in the first chapter. Do let me know if you found this chapter better detail-wise.**

It had been four years since Naruto was taken under the wing of Konoha's genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi. During those years Naruto took one year to learn to control his eyes and promptly followed with challenging the academy graduation exams. Upon his early graduation at the age of 9, Naruto approached Kurenai and the Hokage about joining ANBU. After a long and heated debate between the three, Naruto convinced them to allow him to join ANBU only after Kurenai deemed him at a chunin level.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hokage-jiji, I want to join ANBU. I want to go on missions and get stronger. How can I do that if I don't have a team and I don't get to go on missions and I don't get to test my abilities against other villages since we aren't at war." Naruto exclaimed, frustrated with the lack of progress he had made over the past 2 hours going back and forth with Hiruzen and Kurenai. "I understand you don't want me to join ANBU because of their intense practices, and I know of the dangers of ROOT, but I can handle myself when it comes to internal village affairs regarding who 'controls' me," Naurto spit out with venom.

Upon hearing this Hiruzen immediately motioned for his ANBU to leave the office. "Get me Dog and then vacate the office please," he stated, a very serious look on his face. "Naruto-kun, we will wait until Dog gets here, and then we can continue this discussion," Hiruzen turned back to Naruto as he spoke. Seconds later, an ANBU with a dog mask appeared, kneeled beside the Sandaime's desk. "You called, Hokage-sama." Dog spoke.

"Yes, allow me to activate the privacy seals, and you will understand why I have called you," Hiruzen replied as he made a couple hand signs, activating his seals around the room. "Now, the reason I called you, is because Uzumaki-san here wishes to join ANBU, despite knowing the risks associated with the multiple organizations of influence within the village."

"He knows about ROOT?" Dog asked, more to himself than to the room.

"That he does, how I do not know, but I should know by now not to underestimate his deduction skills. I believe Naruto-kun here would benefit greatly from joining ANBU, however I am reluctant to allow him to join without having certain precautions in place. I believe it would be best to wait until Kurenai-san believes that he is at a chunin level before we allow him to join ANBU. I also think that if he is to join ANBU, he should be directly underneath your tutelage. What are your thoughts on this?" Hiruzen asked as he turned from Dog to Kurenai.

"Well Hokage-sama, I think you and I both know by now that once Naruto-kun here has set his mind to anything, he will not rest until he accomplishes it. As such, I find your terms for his admittance agreeable. I don't wish to lose my favorite little nightmare, but I can't think of anyone better to oversee his wellbeing than Dog-san here," Kurenai explained with some reluctance in her voice.

"If this is what you wish, I will accept my mission Hokage-sama," Dog replied. _'There is no way he will be able to reach chunin level anytime soon, is there? I've heard the rumors of his advanced learning curve, but still. He only just passed the genin graduation exams."_ Dog thought to himself.

"Additionally, I would like you to drop out of ANBU and return to join a genin team once your age group graduates from the academy, is that acceptable to you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai, thank you Hokage-jiji, I will be at chunin level in no time, just you wait!" Naruto stated with a confident smirk on his face. He was bubbling with excitement. _'Finally, I can continue getting stronger. No offense to Kurenai-sensei, but she has been rather limited in what Jiji has allowed her to teach me the last year. She was right about me ending up teaching her about genjutsu as well. I need to find someone who can teach me about fuinjutsu soon. Maybe after I'm out of ANBU.'_

"Alright Naruto-kun, you are dismissed. Dog, Kurenai, please stay a moment please." Hiruzen said with a wave of his hand at Naruto. The "little nightmare" as Kurenai calls him was much to excited to ponder the last statement and practically floated out of the room, stuck in his musings.

"What is the matter Hokage-sama?" Kurenai questioned.

"Kakashi, I don't want you to reveal who you are to Naruto. I want him to know you only as Dog. If he truly wishes to join ANBU then I want to see if he can maintain the distanced relationship between partners. I am going to send word to Jiraiya, I believe he will be very interested in his godson's current abilities. Hopefully in a few years he will return to the village to train him and get his kyubi chakra control at a safer level. That way we can hopefully avoid any further incidents like you had to deal with Kurenai. I will leave you to fill Kakashi in on the details of the occurrence." Hiruzen replied.

 ** _Flashback End_**

We currently find Naruto sitting in the back of his age group's academy classroom in his standard ANBU gear, minus his pitch-black mask, waiting silently for team assignments. Hiruzen had approached Naruto about leaving ANBU and joining his age group for genin teams. He successfully convinced Naruto that making more friends his current age would greatly benefit both him and the village as a whole. Sitting beside his only friend in the room, the Hyuga heiress, Naruto patiently awaited the instructor's entrance while ignoring the looks of inquisition he was receiving from the rest of the classroom.

A boy with red marks on his cheeks and a puppy sitting on his head finally got fed up with the mysterious stranger sitting beside his crush and decided to approach. "Hey new guy, who are you? I ain't seen you around here before. And how do you know Hinata? She doesn't seem like the kind of person to hang around goons like you," he jabbed.

Naruto opened one of his eyes, not missing the look of surprise on the Inuzuka's face, and settled his stare on the boy. After successfully making the boy uncomfortable with his silent one-eyed stare, Naruto calmly replied "I am one of the people to be teamed with this age group. As for who Hinata spends her time with, don't you think it is up to her to decide, and not you, Kiba?"

 _'_ _That eye, is it a sharingan? No, its not red, its yellow. But what is it? I've never heard of a dojutsu that is like that?'_ Kiba thought, all while stunned by the gaze of a yellow eye with 4 tomoe circling a black slit for a pupil. The predatory gaze was severely unnerving for him. His animalistic instincts screaming at him to turn and run with his tail tucked between his legs. Akumaru whined when Kiba spoke, "How do you know my name? I didn't introduce myself to you."

"I know you didn't, but I was briefed on everyone who I would possibly be teamed with. It is only logical to know who you will be teamed up with beforehand."

"Briefed? What are you, ex-ANBU? No one talks like that." Kiba scoffed.

"K-Kiba-kun, p-please don't a-antagonize Naruto-kun anymore. He is an old friend I m-met through Kurenai-sensei." Hinata finally chimed in.

"Since you inquired, I am ex-ANBU, now if you would so kindly return to your seat, I was enjoying the peacefulness beside Hina-chan before you made yourself known." Naruto states before closing his eyes again, waving Kiba off. Kiba grunts and turns around, returning to his seat. _'What is that guys deal, and there is no way he is ex-ANBU, he looks like he is the same age as us,'_ Kiba ponders. He would have continued his inquiries, but the boy's eyes unsettled him greatly.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to activate your eyes on Kiba-kun. He is harmless, really." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I know, but I didn't cast anything on him, just opened them to unnerve him a bit. He wouldn't have left me alone otherwise," Naruto replies without looking over.

"I don't know why it unnerves people, I-I think they are m-mesmerizing…" Hinata muses more to herself than to Naruto.

"How do you know I'm not using them to influence you like that, Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispers, adding the honorific to increase her blush. Hinata lightly hits him on the shoulder, stammering the whole time.

"y-you w-w-wouldn't d-dare Naruto-kun." She stammers out, poking her index fingers together and blushing. Naruto just winks in response, returning to his silent musings while waiting for the teacher to show up.

After another fifteen minutes, Iruka enters the room with a folder in his hands. "Hello everyone, and congratulations on graduating from the academy. I have your team assignments here, so please listen up…" as Naruto tunes him out, listening for his name.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka states, getting a grunt from Naruto.

"I was hoping to be on your team Hinata, too bad." Naruto whispers to her, getting a blush and a nod in response.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga with Kurenai Yuhi as the jonin sensei."

"Interesting, I didn't know Kurenai-sensei was going to be taking a team this year. Makes sense I guess. Maybe she got sick of me," Naruto whispers with a smirk, receiving silent admonishment from Hinata.

"She would never get sick of you Naruto-kun, maybe she just couldn't get her request approved for you to be on her team," Hinata replies.

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now that all the teams are assigned, please wait patiently for your team leaders for further instruction." Iruka said as he left the room. Immediately after Asuma and Kurenai entered.

"Team 10 meet me at Akimichi BBQ in 15." Asuma barked as he shunshin'd away. His students left, with a muttering of "Troublesome."

"Team 8 meet me at training grounds 8 in 20 minutes," Kurenai said, but before she could leave she caught sight of a mop of red hair.

"Did you get tired of me Kurenai-sensei? I thought you would have told me if you were taking a genin team this year." Naruto spoke, with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to surprise you by being your sensei again, but Hokage-sama argued that you had already taught me enough, and that I should share you," she replied with affection clear in her voice. Naruto smiled in return.

"Well I guess that makes sense, dinner tonight, for old times sake? It's been a couple months since I got to cook for you two," Naruto questioned while glancing at Hinata. Hinata blushed and nodded, while Kurenai winked at him and shouted "Team 8, lets go you're gonna be late," as she also shunshin'd away.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a confused look on his face, questioning him about the odd interaction only to find Naruto with his eyes closed again after team 8 left. "Hn" he grunted before returning to ignoring the fawning of Sakura.

A couple hours pass before Naruto starts to get irritated with his new sensei. About to make his irritation known, the door slid open to reveal a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair, a facemask covering his lower face and his headband covering one eye. His nose was buried in a little orange book, seemingly ignoring the three kids in the room. After a grunt, he looked up. _'He seems moody, must still be brooding. I see I also have the civilian pink haired kunoichi and Naruto, I wonder how long it will take for him to figure it out,'_ Kakashi mused from over the top of his book. Hey eye-smiled at the three before opening his mouth. "Training ground 7 in 5 minutes, don't be late or I'll send you back here," he spoke, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood and also disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a startled Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, guess we better hustle," Sakura said before darting out the door with Sasuke on her heels.

"So, you changed your mind on teaching kids eh Dog-san?" Naruto spoke from beside Kakashi.

"I didn't expect you to make the connection so quick Naruto, as deft as always I see."

Naruto deadpanned, "Your mask doesn't hide your hair, no one else in the village has hair like that…" he replied, slightly offended that Kakashi had such low expectations of his deduction skills.

"Mmmm, I guess so, maybe I should have dyed my hair before taking this job…" Kakashi mumbled to himself, earning another face fault from Naruto.

"So, you gonna put us through the teamwork test with the bells? You might fool Sakura but I can't imagine the Uchiha not catching onto such a simple test," Naruto changed the subject.

"Well I was going to use that test, I even borrowed Hokage-sama's special bells, but since you already figured it out, I guess the point would be moot." He shrugged.

Soon after Sakura and Sasuke arrived, both out of breath. "How'd you get here so fast uhm… what is your name again?" Sakura asked between breathes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I shunshin'd here. Why didn't you guys?" He replied, slightly confused as to why they took so long.

"What do you mean why didn't we? We don't know how. That isn't a genin level technique!" She almost screeched.

 _'_ _Damn, I see why she is called a banshee. I might have to pick up some earplugs if I want to get any peace and quiet between her fawning over the Uchiha and her screeching in response to anything else'_ "Well, I guess the academy is slipping since the war, eh Kakashi?" Naruto joked, earning an eye smile out of Kakashi.

"Yes I suppose so, but then again, it takes a lot of chakra control to perform, and since the academy doesn't teach much chakra control, they can't safely learn the technique. Maybe I'll teach them eventually. Now that everyone is here, lets do some introductions before this test," Kakashi addressed his three genin.

Naruto groaned, having already expected this from his former comrade. "Naruto Uzumaki, I like learning about my lineage and spending time with people close to me, I dislike ignorance, I'll keep my dreams to myself. I am a genjutsu and fuinjutsu specialist," Naruto rattled off the answers to the usual topics of these introductions, before looking towards Sakura.

"Uhm ok, I am Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, I dislike fangirls of Sasuke-kun, my dream is to prove to Sasuke-kun that I am his best choice for a girlfriend. I don't really have any specialties." Sakura spoke, all the while looking at Sasuke, which earned her an annoyed grunt from the moody Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes that concern you, I dislike being compared to my traitorous brother, I strive to grow strong enough to redeem my clan and take revenge on a certain someone. I would probably be better at ninjutsu and taijutsu than anything else. I'm a close to mid-range fighter." Sasuke stated, earning an intrigued look from Kakashi.

"Alright well now that that is out of the way, lets move on to the tests. Since Naruto here figured out the original test already, I'll improvise a bit and evaluate your individual skills. Sakura you're first," Kakashi explained, walking out into the clearing, waiting on Sakura to attack him.

"Wait, what about your introductions?" She screeched, getting a wince from Naruto at the sheer volume of her cry.

"Oh right, I'm Kakashi Hatake, that is all you need to know. Now come at me with the intent to kill, or I will ship you back to the academy," he replied, not putting down his book or even looking at her. Frustrated, Sakura charged at him, throwing 2 kunai before getting in taijutsu range. Kakashi simply stepped to the side, before dodging her barrage of punches and kicks, silently making note of her sloppy form and many openings in her technique. This continued for 10 minutes before Sakura had tired herself out too much to continue, and plopped down on the ground, having not landed a hit. "Done already? Guess you've got quite a bit of work ahead of you if you want to stay on this team," Kakashi said emotionlessly before pointing back to the other two genin. Sakura, more than slightly dejected at the blatant insult of her skill, walked over to the sitting area and laid down, too exhausted to argue right now.

"Sasuke, up next." Kakashi ordered, still not taking his eyes off his book. Sasuke leaped over to a bush for cover, planning out his course of action. _'He fended off Sakura without looking away from his book. I'm going to have to bring out everything I have if I want to even scratch him.'_ Sasuke reasoned, before throwing a barrage of shuriken, watching as they hit their mark, only for Kakashi to be replaced with a log. _'Damn, substitution. Now he knows where I am, have to find him and act quickly.'_ Sasuke dashed to the next area of cover, and spotted a certain jonin lazily lounging in a tree reading a book. Smirking, Sasuke crept up to him as quietly as possible, before launching into a physical assault of punches and kicks. Finding no success in his physical assault, Sasuke jumped back before weaving a couple hand signs **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** He shouted, spewing a giant fireball out of his mouth at Kakashi. Thinking he had landed a hit, Sasuke cockily walked forward, only to find a scorched log on the ground. Frowning, Sasuke went stiff when he felt a kunai point in his lower back.

"Not bad, but we've got some things to work on. Now lets get back to the others," Kakashi spoke, before disappearing from the forest.

When Sasuke returned to the group and dropped down, tired from his test, Kakashi spoke "Alright, I think I have a gauge on your abilities. We will meet back here tomorrow at 8am for training and possibly a mission if things go well. Dismissed."

Before he could shunshin away Sakura spoke up. "Wait what about Naruto, you didn't test him. How do we know he isn't useless?"

"I don't need to test Naruto, he was my partner in ANBU, and I don't feel like having nightmares for a week simply for a spar, or losing function of my limbs for that matter." Kakashi replied before disappearing, leaving two genin with mouthes on the ground, and an apparently napping red haired boy.

"W-was he serious Naruto? You were in the ANBU? And what did he mean by nightmares? Why would he have nightmares from sparring you?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded by the ANBU revelation. Sasuke was quietly hoping for an answer to Sakura's questions as well. He needed to size up his competition.

"Yes, I am ex-ANBU. I spent almost 3 years with Kakashi-sensei as my senior officer. As for the nightmares, lets just say I have a very special and potent form of genjutsu I utilize as part of my fighting style. I earned the moniker 'Red Nightmare' for a reason." Naruto replied, as he opened his eyes, flaring his dojutsu and activating a weak genjutsu. Sakura and Sasuke went wide-eyed at the eyes, before gasping in fear as a giant fox appeared behind him. It was staring right at them, almost as if it was peering through their souls, saliva dripping from its feral grin. As soon as it appeared it was gone, just as Naruto's eyes changed to normal blue eyes.

"W-what was that? Was that a genjutsu? But you didn't use any hand signs or say anything. Was that a sharingan? But it was yellow…" Sasuke continued to rattle off questions, still trying to wrap his mind around what happened. Sakura still paralyzed in fear, had her mouth open and her hands clutching at her chest.

"That is my dojutsu, and it's classified, so no I will not tell you about it," Naruto replied. "Now, I have dinner with Kurenai-sensei and Hina-chan so I will be going. See you all tomorrow." He said as he shunshin'd to his cave to prepare for the meal in a couple hours. _'This is going to be a long few months…'_

 **A/N Alright, there is chapter 2. Let me know what y'all thing. I tried to add a little more detail in this chapter. It's my first time writing a story, so I'm still getting the hang of things. I've got a really rough outline for how I want the next couple arcs to go. If you're interested in hearing what they are feel free to toss me a PM, and please review and leave any constructive criticism you may have, and tell me what you think of this story so far. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is chapter three. I am getting real antsy to get to after the training time-skip, but I will do my due diligence to write the proper set up before I get there. Hopefully with a little twist that you all might enjoy. Without further ado, here is the chapter.**

Team 7 had been doing D-rank missions for a month now, and it was clearly evident to Kakashi that his team was growing irritated with the chorse. _'I know Naruto has figured out that these D-rank missions are simply a way to test the teams patience, and we won't get any good missions until someone expresses their disdain to Hokage-sama. I wonder why he hasn't said anything yet, is he testing Sasuke and Sakura's patience? Always crafty that one…'_ Kakashi mused while waiting for his teams 86th D-rank assignment.

A chunin hummed and hawed as he sifted through the missions available. "Ah here we go, this one should prove challenging," he stated, with a bit of venom in his voice looking at Naruto as he passed the scroll to Kakashi. A smug smirk crossed the chunin's face as he watched Kakashi open the scroll.

"Well my cute little genin, it looks like we are on Tora duty again," he said, eye-smiling while his team let out a collective shudder at the memories of their last encounter with the appropriately dubbed Bane of the Genin hellspawn.

"You know the drill, get the cat back to the Daimyo's wife by 15:00 today, no later. I'll be observing from the shadows. Sakura, you're team lead this time," Kakashi stated before he shunshin'd away. The team let out a groan at the thought of dealing with this cat for a 7th time in the past month. _'This is the last straw'_ they all thought simultaneously. Giving their respective teammates a glance, everyone nodded and walked out the door.

"Alright Hokage-sama, I've had enough of these D-rank missions. I cannot handle another hellspawn retrieval mission. It almost ripped off my ear this time!" Sakura screeched. The team had successfully returned the demon cat to its owner, albeit not unscathed. Sakura, being assigned the team leader was left helpless upon cornering the feline monstrosity. As such she suffered numerous scratches and a maimed ear. Nothing a quick trip to the hospital couldn't fix, but she had too much pride to go to the hospital for treatment of her injuries suffered from the cat. The ridicule one received for getting wounds from Tora medically treated was severe. Tora was somewhat of an unspoken genin initiation mission, one that every genin suffered through at least once.

"I'm impressed it took your team this long to snap Kakashi, but so be it. I think this C-rank mission will do nicely. An escort to the Land of Waves, and bodyguard duty during the bridge construction. Sound good?" Hiruzen asked, received nods from the team. Hiruzen handed Kakashi the scroll and bid them farewell.

"Alright team, meet at the gates at 0800. Pack for 2 weeks of travel. We can resupply in the village once we arrive. We will be gone for at least a couple months, but depending on the construction progress during the winter storms, it could be up to 6 months. Everyone clear on the details?" Kakashi asked.

"Aye, see you tomorrow at 0800 Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded to their sensei before walking away to prepare for the mission.

Naruto appeared at training ground 8, and found a stump to lay back on, before promptly falling into a light sleep while he waited for Team 8 to finish training. Kurenai glanced over at him and smiled, _'does he have something to tell me, or is here for Hinata again? Probably the later. I guess I can end training a bit early, Hinata has been working hard lately,'_ she thought before whistling, getting her teams attention.

"What's up sensei, something else for us to work on?" Kiba questioned. He was sweating from his three-way sparring with Shino and Hinata, but had been thoroughly enjoying the workout.

"I think we are going to call it a day, good work everyone and I'll meet you all at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning at 0900 for another mission." Kurenai replied, glancing at Hinata and then over to the sleeping form of a certain redhead a ways off to the side of the field. Hinata blushed and nodded, which wasn't missed by Kiba.

"I know I have no chance by know Hinata, but is that guy really who you want spend your time with? He could hurt you. He's dangerous." Kiba reasoned. He wasn't ready for the intimidating glare she rounded on him. Akumaru let out a yelp and hid in Kiba's jacket as she continued her glare.

"Naruto-kun is nothing but a gentleman with me. I trust him entirely, and we have known eachother for years. He makes me happy and I will continue to spend my time with him. Is that a problem Ki~ba~kun?" Hinata dragged his name out while smiling all too sweetly, causing the boy to sweat. _'Shit, guess I should know by now to tread carefully when it concerns the Uzumaki boy.'_

"I apologise Hinata, I guess I don't know him like you do," Kiba replied before walking off, probably back to his compound. _'When did she get so scary?'_

"I see you're putting a womanly spin on the intimidation techniques Naruto has been teaching you Hinata," Kurenai commented with a smile. Kurenai got up and walked over to the sleeping Naruto. She winked at Hinata before leaning down next to his ear and lightly blowing on it. Naruto jolted upright, a kunai prepped in his right hand and an **Incapacitation Fuinjutsu** prepped in his left. "Well, I didn't know you were into things like that Naruto. I'm sure if you just ask Hinata she would comply," Kurenai replied with a wink. Hinata stammered profusely, her face turning the color of his hair. Naruto responded with an appropriate amount of stammering himself. Somehow Kurenai always managed to catch him off-guard with these underhanded tactics.

"Now, who were you looking for? Myself or Hinata?" She questioned. As she caught his glance over to Hinata she took her que, smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"H-hey Naruto-kun, did you have something you w-wanted to talk about?" Hinata asked, failing to completely quell her stuttering due to Kurenai's antics.

Hinata had made significant progress in her confidence since she started spending time with Kurenai and Naruto. Something about being around Naruto, and the silent support she received from Kurenai, helped her confidence greatly. After being practically disowned by her father, who now spent all his time on her younger sister Hanabi, Hinata had been very secluded and reserved. Kurenai took it upon herself to take her under her wing. She felt a sense of responsibility for the girl, having been the student of her late mother. Kurenai would swing by the academy and drag Hinata along to Naruto's place to take part in their training, or simply to hang out. She felt safe in the presence of the self-exiled redhead. His aura was warm and inviting, a foreign feeling in the Hyuga compound.

"Oh uhh yeah. My team got assigned a C-rank mission and we leave tomorrow. We could be gone for a few months, so I uhhh, I wanted to cook for you tonight before I leave. If it's ok with you?" He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back. _'Why am I nervous asking her this? It isn't like I haven't cooked for her before. We've done this hundreds of times…'_ Naruto was forced out of his thoughts when he heard a soft voice.

"Oh, of course I will join you tonight Naruto-kun. Lets head into the village to get some ingredients before we head outside the wall. And since you're leaving, I am going to cook for you tonight. No buts!" She insisted with a smile as she almost skipped towards the village. A soft smile graced his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to follow after her.

As they walked through the village, Naruto listened to Hinata cheerfully talk about her last few missions with a content smile on his face. She would stop at a stall here and there, picking up fresh produce or spices here and there while she continued her one-sided conversation. The pair received many confused, surprised and dirty looks from the villagers. Many refused to sell to the kyubi, but they couldn't really refuse service to the most powerful clan in the village. Many had never seen the Hyuga heir so bubbly, an could only stare dumbfounded at the duo casually strolling through the village as Hinata was rambling on while handing Naruto random things from the stalls for him to carry. Even more surprising was the smile on the Uzumaki's face. Many villagers didn't believe he could do anything but scowl or smirk, and most believed he didn't deserve to have anything but a sad expression on his face.

Slowly the pair made their way out of the village and towards Naruto's dwelling. Hinata walked right through the large stone that was an illusion to hide the entrance to the cave with Naruto in tow. She quickly set to preparing the meal, as Naruto light the fire and went to fetch some water for the pot, whistling quietly as he did so. When he returned he tried to help with the meal prep, but his hand was promptly smacked away by the lavender-eyed girl. "No, you sit down and wait patiently. I said I would cook and I intent to. You have a mission tomorrow and you need your rest." She stated with a hand on her hip, her other waving a finger in his face.

"But it isn't fair to let you do the cooking in my own cave," he retorted.

"I don't care, just let me do something for you Naruto-kun. It's so rare that I can do anything for you, so please let me do this ok?" She asked, her eyes almost pleading for him to give in.

"Hinata, you know that isn't true. I still haven't repaid you for what you did for me. You… You should never have to do anything for me again," he spoke quietly, looking down at the ground with a hurt expression on his face. She looked at him with a mixture of sadness and something he couldn't make out, before quickly stepping forward and hugging him. As she did so he fell to his knees, and she pushed his head into her stomach to comfort him.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. I will bring you back every time I have to Naruto-kun. You know that." She whispered softly, running her hand through his red locks as she thought back to that unfortunate night.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hinata had just gotten out of the academy for the day and decided she would surprise Naruto and Kurenai. She utilized all of her training so far from her three years in the academy and dropped her clan tail before sneaking out of he village to her favorite little clearing.

When she arrived she found Kurenai and Naruto sparring, with a Dog-masked ANBU sitting off to the side of the clearing. Lately they had been testing Naruto's ability with his kyubi chakra, under order of the Hokage to find out how much control he had of it. Naruto had been able to utilize a bit of it, but not manifest a cloak yet. She currently gazed at an Naruto on all fours, with his eyes red instead of blue and slitted like his dojutsu. His hair was slightly longer and wilder, almost appearing like a beasts mane. His nails were elongated and sharpened.

As the ANBU watched, Kurenai prompted Naruto to bring out more chakra, in order to try and create a chakra cloak. Hinata looked on, as nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly the ANBU jumped into a ready stance, and then she felt it. An ominous presence descended upon the clearing, malicious and suffocating. A dark red cloud started to surround Naruto, and his eyes seemed to glow red. He snarled viciously at Kurenai, and they could tell his control was slipping. As Dog looked at Kurenai, she shook her head, telling the ANBU that she had the situation under control.

Nobody in the clearing was ready for what happened next. Naruto's eyes changed from the feral red of the kyubi to his dojustu. The tomoe spun launching a severe genjutsu at Kurenai, and affecting his surroundings as well. Kurenai screamed out in horror and pain, as did the ANBU. Hinata was stricken still with fear at what she saw. The illusion had manifested a swarm of crows. The swarm was assaulting both Kurenai and the ANBU, tearing chunks of flesh from their bodies before rising up and diving again. Hinata could hear the screams of the two victims, and she steeled her resolve. Making a quick hand sign she flared her chakra and shouted "Release!" Just as soon as the crows had appeared they disappeared. Naruto's genjutsu illusions were incredibly hard to break. They not only required the victims to notice that they were under a genjutsu, but in order to break them you had to expend chakra to do so. It was agreed upon by the Hokage and Kurenai that this was a side effect of Naruto's mysterious dojutsu. Hinata thanked Kami above that Naruto wasn't focused on the illusion, making it less costly for her to dispel.

Her relief soon disappeared as the next layer of the illusion manifested itself. All three found themselves tied up to a stake. Kurenai and the ANBU were still in shock from the vicious assault of the crows from the first illusion, and seemed unresponsive. Hinata flared her chakra again and shouted "Release!" The stake disappeared, but upon taking in her surroundings while preparing for a third illusion, Hinata found that the ANBU and Kurenai were still tied to the posts.

It was then that Hinata noticed the new form Hinata had taken. He had tail of pure chakra spread out behind him, and the chakra cloak was taking on a darker red tinge, almost the color of blood. He snarled and pulled out a kunai. Sinking low on his hind legs, he sprung forward, aiming to plunge the kunai into Kurenai's chest. As the sound of metal cutting into flesh was heard, two screams and a gasp filled the air. The Dog ANBU gasped at the sight, Kurenai screamed in horror, and Hinata cried out in pain. As Naruto looked down infront of him his cloak started to fade, and his feral appearance started to recede, being replaced by a look mortified expression.

Naruto looked at his left hand. It was wrapped around the handle of a kunai, whose blade was dug deep into Hinata's right shoulder, under her collarbone. With a gasp he slowly stepped back, the genjutsu dispelling, dropping the two remaining victims to the ground. "No, no no no no. NO!" Naruto screamed. He dropped to his knees infront of his only friend. "Why? Why did you do that? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hinata. I-I couldn't, I didn't, I, I…" He started sobbing openly infront of Hinata, mumbling gibberish in his attempt to express his horrified thoughts. _'I stabbed Hinata. I couldn't control myself. I hurt her. I promised I wouldn't, but I did.'_ Naruto was pulled from his self-admonishment when he felt a soft fabric press against his face, and a hand wrap around his neck, pulling him into the embrace.

 _'_ _This aura, its so warm, and soft. It feels like Hinata, but why? She should hate me… whats going on?'_ As Naruto risked a glance upwards, he felt a hand run through his hair. _'That feels nice.'_ His eyes locked onto Hinata's gaze and he froze. His bottom lip quivered more as we waited for her verbal lashing, but all he found was tenderness and forgiveness in her gaze. "W-why?" He forced out in a choked sob.

"Sssshhh it's ok Naruto-kun, you're back now. Everything is alright." Hinata cooed as she continued to hold his head against her stomach and run her hand through his hair.

"No. I hurt you. Why don't you hate me? I'm a monster…" Naruto pulled himself from her embrace and slouched further. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he clenched his fists, pulling up some grass. Hinata grasped the kunai in her shoulder and grunted as she pulled out and tossed it to the side. Kneeling infront of Naruto, she cupped his face with her hands, forcing him to hold her stare.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. You didn't hurt me. That wasn't you. You're back now and its ok. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault, but I forgive you anyways," she spoke with the softness a mother would speak to her child with. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him again, and was relieved when he clutched onto her back and buried his head in her neck, sobbing some more.

Kurenai slowly got up of the ground as Hinata calmed down Naruto and walked over to the ANBU. She gave a look to the ninja who simply nodded and disappeared, going to the hospital to find a medic. He returned a minute later to find Naruto still clutching onto Hinata.

The medic released a gasp upon seeing her charge, but was silenced by a look from Kurenai. Understanding the look she received from the red-eyed woman, the medic approaching Hinata slowly and silently. Placing a comforting hand on her back, she focused her chakra, mending Hinata's wound. When she finished healing it as best as she could from behind, Hinata waved her off, her life not threatened and the bleeding stopped. Nodding, the medic returned to Kurenai and the ANBU. "If I can't get a better angle at the wound it will scar. She isn't bleeding anymore though."

Kurenai nodded and waved the medic off, who disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She gave one look at the ANBU who nodded and disappeared as well, on his way to the Hokage's office. Kurenai sighed and backed up against a tree, sliding down it to rest. It would be a long night tonight.

It took another hour before Naruto had cried himself to sleep in the comfort of Hinata's arms. Hinata herself had fallen asleep, the stress of the situation draining her. Kurenai smiled at the couple before picking them up and taking them into Naruto's cave and putting them down on the bed to rest a while longer. "I should probably inform Hyuga-sama that I will be training his daughter tonight for night-time reconnaissance to ease his suspicions," she reasoned to herself before setting out for the Hyuga compound, nodding at the Hokage and the dog mask ANBU as they arrived to relieve her of her watch.

 ** _Flashback End_**

As Hinata ran her hands through his hair, Naruto looked up at her with a questioning look. "How can you forgive me so easily? I hurt you so badly. It left a scar, I can't be forgiven for almost killing you. In control or not, it is unforgivable."

Hinata pulled back and did something she didn't think she would ever do before. She slapped him. Hard. Naruto slowly brought his hand up to touch his red cheek, a shocked look across his face. Hinata kneeled down infront of Naruto and pulled her shirt to the side to reveal a scar below her right collarbone. "I will decide what is or isn't forgivable. You can't get rid of me as easily as something like this, Naruto-kun. I bear this scar with pride. I was able to help you, and this is a small price to pay for your sanity. I said it before and I will say it again. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I will bring you back each and every time I need to. I will not lose you to the burden you carry for this village," she stated with conviction. The fierceness of her gaze kept Naruto locked on her lavender orbs. Emboldened by her recent outburst, she cupped his cheek opposite the bright red mark, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the mark.

"Now sit down by the fire, shut up and let me cook for you, understood?" Hinata said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Still fixed under the fierce look she had, Naruto simply nodded and moved to sit by the fire.

As she returned to preparing their meal, she sent one last remark over her shoulder to try and pull him out of his funk, "You know, you might be the most stubborn person I know." She commented with a smirk on her face. Naruto simply glanced up at her and slowly she watched the smirk she loved so much grace his face again. "That is what I want to see 'my little nightmare'" Hinata said, using Kurenai's pet name for him. Satisfied with the playful pout she got, she returned to her cooking with a blissful smile on her face.

The rest of the evening went by as usual. Hinata and Naruto traded small talk about their missions, shared in the horror of reminiscing about Tora, and simply enjoyed eachother's company. The little cave never felt more like a home than it did tonight.

As Hinata was leaving for the night, she stopped at the entrance and tugged on Naruto's wrist, pulling him closer. She fixed her gaze on him once more and spoke in a soft but demanding tone "You better come back to me from this mission you hear? You owe me a cinnamon bun when you get back."

Naruto looked at her with slight confusion in his eyes, "when did this happen? I don't remember losing a bet."

"I decided that I want you to take me out and buy me a cinnamon bun when you get back. It is the least you can do after leaving for so long," she replied, a playful smirk crossing her face. Before letting him reply she reaching up on her toes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, before turning on her heels and walking away. Just before she would pass into the forest and out of sight of the cave, she stopped and looked back. Locking eyes with the redhead leaning against the cave wall, she smiled softly at him one last time and mouthed a "sweet dreams" before making her way back to the village.

 **A/N Alright that is chapter three. I'm aware I am making Hinata OOC a bit here, but I think that after spending so much time with Kurenai and Naruto that she would have pretty much shed her shy demeanor, at least when she is around Naruto and Kurenai. She has more confidence and I hope I am portraying her in such a way. I'm hoping to get through the Zabuza arc next chapter, because its pretty straight forward and I only really have one significant change. Honestly I think the Zabuza arc gets beaten to death in a lot of the stories I read. The two chapters following that will cover the chunin exams before I do a timeskip. I've got a couple things planned over the next two parts to throw a twist on the story. Please leave me a review or drop me a PM and tell me what you think so far, give me some criticism or things I should work on, that kinda thing. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapter four here. I'm pumping them out pretty quick, like I imagine most people do when they start a story. I wanna get to the juicy stuff this weekend, but we'll see if I can keep banging these early chapters out.**

As Tazuna approached the gate with his protection detail's leader, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Reaching the gate, his nerves seemed to be confirmed upon seeing three kids still wet behind their ears waiting on him.

First was a pink haired girl in a short red kimono. She seemed to fawn over one of her teammates constantly. _'That doesn't seem promising. A fangirl instead of a ninja, just my luck,'_ the old drunk thought.

Taking a swig of his sake bottle, he glanced at the second member. He had black spikey hair and a constant scowl fixed to his face. He was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. _'Doesn't seem like anything special. Certainly seems to brood a lot. Hope he can focus when the time comes.'_ Despite the old bridge builder's outward appearance and constant drinking, he fancied himself to be rather insightful, even when on the bottle.

 _'_ _This third member seems interesting at least,'_ Tazuna thought as he scanned the third and final member of the team. He had wild dark red hair swept back and held with his headband. His outfit was a typical ANBU outfit, black sleeveless undershirt with a grey combat vest overtop, black pants and black sandals. He wore grey bracers on his forearms and had the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder. The boy was leaning against the gate with his eyes closed and a smirk fixed on his face. "I'm assuming that this kid is ex-ANBU judging by his getup and tattoo, at least one of these genin has wiped the milk off their lips. Let's make haste eh? That bridge ain't gonna build itself," Tazuna spoke before making his way out of the village.

"H-hey! What do you mea-" Sakura screeched before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking over she seen Naruto holding her from continuing her rampage.

"Don't yell at the client, he can think what he wants. Prove him wrong with performing your mission ya?" Naruto spoke before stuffing his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes and following behind Tazuna. Sparing a glance over his shoulder at his teammates he called out "Oi, you two coming or not?"

Sasuke and Sakura jolted and hurried to catch up to Kakashi, Tazuna and Naruto. This was going to be a long mission with the company of Naruto and Kakashi.

Team 7 had been travelling for 2 days in relative silence. Whenever Sakura would try and break the silence by cuddling up to Sasuke, he would grunt and move away, seemingly content with the way things had been going. _'Man, why did I get stuck with three silent people for my team. I haven't had a decent conversation in days'_ Sakura lamented.

Suddenly she felt the atmosphere shift slightly, and noticed Naruto was walking slightly more alert than he had been for the previous part of their journey. Wondering what was going on she glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke, finding Sasuke still the same as ever, and Kakashi still with his nose stuffed into his orange book. _'Hmmm wonder what is on Naruto's mind,'_ She pondered. Just as she finished her thought two people jumped from a puddle and wrapped Kakashi in a bladed chain, shredding him to pieces.

Sakura screamed in fright as Sasuke jumped in front of Tazuna. Glancing over at Naruto she noticed his eyes open and his dojutsu active. Time seemed to slow down as Sakura looked back at her two attackers. What she witnessed next shocked her. One of the demon brothers stood frozen as the other raised his chain arm up. With a flick of his wrist the chain wrapped around his brother. "Ha! Gotcha now filthy genin!" he yelled and with a powerful yank of his arm, he shredded his brother to pieces. "Huh? B-brother? What happened?" As the remaining demon brother turned to look at the gathering of ninja Naruto dashed forward with his hand pulled back and a seal matrix swirling around his fingers. Naruto appeared in front of the missing-nin's face and locked eyes. As his tomoe swirled he shoved his hand forward applying the sealing matrix to his torso.

Sakura watched, mouth open and surprisingly at a loss for words as Naruto turned around, deactivating his dojutsu. She spared a glance back at the remaining enemy and watched as the sealing matrix applied to his chest spread across his body, immobilizing him and knocking him out.

"Oi, everyone alright?" Naruto asked, bringing Sakura out of her stupor.

"Well well well, good job my cute little genin. Excellent reaction time Naruto. Now Tazuna, I think we need to have a little chat. Those are two a-rank missing-nin from Kiri. Why would they be targeting you?" Kakashi asked as he turned to a profusely sweating Tazuna. "I'll be taking my team back to Konoha. You may accompany us if you wish and have the mission parameters changed appropriately."

"Wait, you don't understand the situation. I'll tell you everything, just listen please," Tazuna pleaded, earning a nod from Kakashi before he spilled the beans.

"I see. That is indeed a dire situation, however the fact still remains that we were hired for a c-rank escort mission and this is at least an a-rank mission considering the political repercussions of failure. I will leave it up to my team to decide if we head back to Konoha or continue the mission," Kakashi spoke as he glanced at his team.

"I think we should help, we can't abandon the citizens being encroached on my Gato." Sakura said, with a hint of a waver in her voice.

"I don't care either way, but I see the merit in completing the mission. It would be good for the village," Sasuke chimed in.

"Aye, I think completing this mission would be in the best interests of our village as well," Naruto spoke, making the decision unanimous.

"Very well, you can thank my team for having the compassion I lack, Tazuna. But understand, from here on out, we play by my rules," Kakashi threatened. Tazuna simply nodded and gulped, before taking a nervous swig of his sake.

"Naruto up front, eyes open. Sakura to the right, Sasuke the left. I'll take the rear. We move silently and swiftly until we reach our destination. Seal the demon brothers and let's go," Kakashi barked.

 **"** **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto said, as 4 clones appeared. You guys spread out and scout ahead in a fan formation, anything suspicious and you dispel, got it? With nods, the group was off, followed by the diamond formation of Team 7.

The trip to Nami no Kuni was uneventful. The team performed their rolls silently and efficiently. As the team was passing by a lake on the last stretch to Tazuna's home, a thick mist started to roll in. Stopping and growing alert, Kakashi took charge. "All three of you surround Tazuna. I believe Zabuza is going to make his move very shortly."

An ominous voice rang out from seemingly all directions, "How acute of you Kakashi of the Sharingan, but do you think you can really defend your team and my target? Leave the bridge builder and turn back if you want to keep your lives," the voice spoke as a large amount of killing intent was leaked on the group.

Sakura dropped to her knees as Sasuke grunted and pulled out a kunai. Naruto crouched, activated his eyes and prepped two **Incapacitation Fuinjutsu's** at his fingertips. _'My eyes won't work in this mist unless he gets into striking range. I'll have to act quickly,'_ Naruto thought as he tried to utilize all of his senses to anticipate the impending strike.

Kakashi lifted his headband off of his eye, revealing his sharingan. He pulled a kunai out and got into a defensive stance.

"Where should I strike? So many options to chose from," the voice spoke. "How… about… HERE!" Zabuza shouted as a giant sword came into view above Naruto. Naruto leaped backwards as he changed to his **Explosion Fuinjutsu**. As the sword came down it grazed down Naruto's left eye, face and down to the middle of his chest. As the sword cleaved into his flesh, Naruto shut his eye, grunted and slammed his hands onto the blade of the sword. The seals appeared and showed the number 3 in the circle.

Naruto dropped to one knee and covered his left eye. _'Damn I couldn't make eye contact. It is too risky to leave an opening like that again with this dangerous of an opponent. I was careless.'_

Sakura gasped at the amount of blood falling from Naruto. _'Are we all going to die here?'_ She steeled her resolve upon hearing Kakashi whisper to them "Thanks Naruto, that was all I needed."

Suddenly a large explosion went off to the groups left, about 20 meters away. The force of the blast blew the mist away, and Kakashi pounced. Weaving hand signs as he ran towards his target, he jumped as he heard a shout of **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** The giant ball of fire passed underneath Kakashi as he finished his last hand sign.

Watching the fireball hit Zabuza, Kakashi released his ninjutsu. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Fang!"** Firing it to the right of Sasuke's fireball. As the water clone Sasuke had hit dispelled, Kakashi's ninjutsu struck true. Zabuza grunted in pain.

"We're not done yet Zabuza," Naruto spoke, dashing towards his temporarily stunned target. The lightning coursing through Zabuza's body prevented him from moving as Naruto slammed both of his hands into his chest. As the matrix incapacitated Zabuza, two senbon struck his neck, causing him to fall limp.

"Thank you for neutralizing my target, I've been on his trail for weeks now," A voice spoke, emerging from the trees. Team 7 watched as a Kiri hunter-nin walked out and examined the body. "Again, thank you for your services," The hunter-nin spoke before disappearing in a splash with the body.

"Kakashi, that wasn't protocol. I think we'll be seeing them again soon," Naruto commented grimly. After seeing the nod from Kakashi, Naruto keeled over, unconscious from his blood loss.

"Sakura, pick up your teammate. Is your place close Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes it is, follow me it's just up ahead," The builder replied before leading them away from the lake. It only took another 45 minutes for the group to reach their destination.

"Tsunami, we have guests. I need you to get me the med kit and some spare bedding." Tazuna spoke as he entered his home.

"What do yo- Oh my, I'll be right back. Lay him down upstairs please," She ordered as she hustled to retrieve the med kit. Sakura nodded and continued up the stairs. By now she was soaked in her teammates blood. Laying him down and moving away from the bed, Tsunami entered the room.

"Go clean yourself up, I can patch him up," the older woman said as she knelt beside her new charge. When Sakura didn't move Tsunami turned around and fixed her gaze on the girl. "I said go get cleaned up, he will not die, his pulse is strong, oddly enough, now go. You look like a walking morgue." Sakura looked down, and nodded once more before leaving the room.

After a couple hours, Tsunami returned downstairs to see the grim looks on her visitor's faces. "He'll be fine, just needs to rest. How he is still alive and his pulse was so strong after losing as much blood as Sakura had on her is beyond me though. You ninja are something else," she said, addressing the apprehensive looks as she moved to retrieve a cup of coffee. "So, care to introduce me to our visitors?"

"Ah yes, this is Team 7 from Konoha, they are the ninja who have saved my life twice already. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto is the boy upstairs. They will be staying here until the bridge is done," Tazuna motioned to the corresponding people as he introduced them.

"I see, you have my thanks for saving my grandfathers life twice. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I know a decent amount of first aid, since the town doctors have been removed by Gato's thugs I had no choice but to learn for my family," Tsunami smiled. With a bow she turned to the fridge. "Now allow me to make you all dinner, I'm sure you're hungry after your journey."

The morning after reaching Tazuna's house, Kakashi set out a routine. Each day Sakura and Sasuke would swap between guarding the bridge and Tazuna, or training with Kakashi. This routine continued for the next week while Naruto slept.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why hasn't Naruto woken up yet? Tsunami said it would only take a day or two. Was he like this with recovery in ANBU?" Sakura asked while sitting down for a lunch break.

"No, this is unlike him, in ANBU his recovery speeds were unmatched, I don't know what is going on. All we can do is wait, he is stable so he might have some internal issues hindering him." Kakashi cryptically explained. _'He is probably dealing with the kyubi, but I can't let Sakura know that.'_

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

Naruto woke up laying back against a tree on the edge of a field. Groggily wiping his eyes of the residue left from his extended sleep, he slowly rose and took in his surroundings.

A breeze was blowing, however the normally blue sky was replaced with grey swirling clouds. The air was thick with latent energy, and Naruto knew a storm was coming. With a sigh he stretched lazily before sauntering over to the large pit in the middle of the field.

"I thought you didn't like it when it rained kyubi? Why are you keeping me in here long enough to cause a storm?" Naruto questioned, staring down into the pit. The massive fox stared back at him with one glowing red eye silently.

With another sigh, Naruto climbed out onto the middle of the cage and sat down, dangling his legs into the cage with the seal tag right in front of him. "You know, you still haven't told me your name. Why not? It must get lonely in here."

The large fox closed his eye and let out a puff of air from his mouth. Still refusing to acknowledge the presence of his jailer.

"Well since I am stuck here, and it doesn't look like you will let me return anytime soon, I might as well entertain you with a story. When I was younger…" Naruto started to ramble on. He waved his arms in the air throughout his story, attempting to add some flare to it. His signature smirk crossed his face when he caught the fox stand up. Pausing his story he looked down through the bars, seeing his feet mere inches away from the kyubi's nose.

 **"** **Why do you insist on aggravating me with that same damn story every time you are here? All you do is go to Ichiraku's and spill ramen on Ayame. For the love of Kami it is a boring ass story. Stop telling it."** The fox growled out. To further show his disdain for the mundane story he has heard at least 10 times, he plastered a feral snarl onto his face. To the foxes surprise the boy smiled. Not one of his patented smirks, but a genuine smile.

"I didn't think you listened to my stories, I'm glad you care so much. Now it's your turn, tell me a story," the boy requested.

 **"** **I am not a scribe or a bard. I will do no such thing. Leave me be."**

"What is your name? If you won't tell me a story at least tell me your name."

 **"** **What good would my name do you? What use does a jailer have for the name of his prisoner?"**

"I always like to know the names of my friends. I have so few, and you've been with me the longest. Why wouldn't I want to know your name?"

A look of shock crossed the foxes face. **_'Friend? I've never been considered a friend before? And why would this boy consider me of all things a friend?"_** As the fox dwelled on the mixture of feelings so foreign to him, he didn't notice the boy picking at the seal tag on his cage. It didn't escape Naruto's notice that the looming storm clouds had started to disperse, allowing several pillars of light to grace the clearing. With a smirk on his face, he continued picking at the seal, waiting on his answer.

 **"** **Kurama."**

"Nice to meet you Kurama, I am Naruto Uzumaki," he replied. His smirk turned into a smile as he yanked on the tag, letting it fall into the pit and onto Kurama's nose. "Call it a gut feeling, but I think things will go much smoother like this."

As Kurama turned his shocked expression up towards the boy, Naruto started to fade away. "I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it. Hinata forgave me, so don't give her a reason to take that back," and without a sound, Naruto faded from his mindscape.

 ** _'_** ** _Very well, Naruto.'_** Kurama thought to himself as he settled back into his pit and fell asleep.

 ** _Tazuna's Home_**

As Naruto stirred himself awake, he found his sight was off. Confused by the weird sensation, he opened his right eye. _'Yep, that one works as intended.'_ Closing his right eye and opening his left eye, he found nothing but darkness. _'Hmmm, that is odd…'_ Bringing a hand to his left eye, he felt bandages. Tugging on them slightly, his vision showed cracks of light. _'Phew, didn't wanna be blind in one eye. That would have all sorts of problems. I'd end up looking like Kakashi-sensei.'_ With a shudder Naruto ascended to a sitting position. Unraveling his bandages on his face so he could see, he took in his surroundings.

He was currently in a foreign room on a bed. Looking out the window he could see the sea, which confused him. _'I don't remember being by a sea. The last thing I remember is… Zabuza… shit.'_ Slowly standing up, he found himself dressed only in a pair of grey sweatpants. _'Hmmm, hope I didn't get taken advantage of while I was out. Oh well.'_ Naruto shrugged. The less he knew about something like that happening, the better. Slowly making his way out of the room and down the stairs, he found the house to be vacant. With a sigh he walked outside and down to the water's edge. He rolled up the legs of his pants and wadded into the water up to just below his knees. After finding his gaze lost on the foggy horizon for an unknown amount of time, he risked a glance down at the surface.

Staring back up at him was a messy mop of red hair that fell down to his shoulders, and blue eyes. What took him by surprise was the long rough scar that started at his left eye and travelled down to his neck where it ran into some more bandages. Taking the bandages from his torso, he followed the scar down to his upper left pectoral. _'Hmmm I see, this is the result of a demon sword. I guess I can't heal perfectly from everything. I'll have to be careful when I face him again.'_ Accepting his new features, Naruto shrugged and turned to make his way back to the house. Settling himself in the hammock on the front porch, he sighed one last time and closed his eyes. _'A little nap can't hurt can it?'_

Kakashi and Sakura appeared at the bridge to find Sasuke working on his chakra control exercise of making a leaf spin on his forehead. He and Sakura had managed to learn to make it stick on their forehead, which turned into them getting the hang of tree-walking. The next step was water walking, but his control wasn't good enough yet. Kakashi had assigned him the leaf spinning on his forehead exercise to help him practice control while it was his day to guard Tazuna.

"I think that's enough to call it a day, don't you agree Tazuna?" Kakashi spoke from behind his book. "And good job Sasuke, you are pretty close to getting it to spin. I'm sure by the end of tomorrow you'll be walking on shallow water."

Receiving a nod from Tazuna and a grunt from Sasuke, Kakashi took it as a que for them to head back to Tazuna's for the night. At the end of their short walk back, all four were in for a surprise at the sight on the front porch. Sitting in a chair smiling and knitting was Tsunami. Beside her was a familiar body lounging in a hammock. He had his hands behind his head casually, his eyes closed and his ever-present smirk gracing his lips.

Kakashi eye-smiled as Sakura and Sasuke quickened their pace slightly to greet their teammate.

Sasuke arrived first and walked over to the boy. "Gave us quite the scare for a bit there. You were stable and seemed healthy but weren't waking up."

"Yeah, I figured you guys could use a head start in training while we wait on the bridge to be built," came the read heads snarky reply.

Sasuke scoffed to mask his chuckle. With a wave he turned to go inside. As Sakura walked up she gasped. Naruto noticed her eyes lingering on the new scar he was sporting and waved her off. "It's nothing. My fault really for leaving an opening as bait. I should leave that part out when I tell Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-chan though..." Naruto trailed off, a cold shiver running through his body. "Yeah, I'm gonna leave that part out."

"Well, it's about time you decided to wake up and quit being a lazy ass. You're on guard shift tomorrow now," Sakura retorted before following Sasuke inside.

Tsunami frowned at the conversation. "I'm sorry I could stitch you up better so the scar wasn't there." She spoke more under her breath than anything.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I doubt even the most experienced doctor's could stop this from scarring. A demon sword has certain… 'affects' to its wounds." Naruto replied. "You did a great job, as I am still breathing. Thank you, really."

Tsunami simply nodded and went back to her menial task. As Kakashi walked up he shared a knowing look with Naruto. The boy just nodded in reply lightly, giving Kakashi all the answers he needed.

Two months passed without incident. Team 7 integrated Naruto into the rotation, and manipulated it a bit to allow Sasuke and Sakura to get more training in, seeing as Naruto did not gain as much from Kakashi as they did.

Currently Naruto is on guard duty, while Sasuke is training on his own and Sakura is working with Kakashi. Tazuna estimated another month to complete the bridge, which would put them at another 5 weeks to get back to Konoha if no unforeseen circumstances arose. Eating at the back of Naruto's and Kakashi's minds however was the hunter-nin that took Zabuza away. A gut feeling told the ex-ANBU pair that they would be seeing Zabuza and the hunter-nin again before they left Nami no Kuni.

As Sasuke was taking a break from his ninjutsu practice, he spotted a snake make its way out of the bushes. _'That is odd, I haven't seen a snake the whole time I have been in Nami no Kuni…. Is it a trap?'_ Growing weary of the snake, Sasuke continued his lunch, but kept the snake in the corner of his eye. He was thoroughly caught off-guard when the snake started to shift into the form of a man. "Hello Sasuke-kun, you made it quite hard to find you," a slimey voice almost hissed at him.

Jumping up and pulling a kunai out, Sasuke took a defensive stance before replying, "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" As he waited for an answer he surveyed the man in front of him. He had long straight black hair, and a very white complexion. His eyes were accented by purple paint that ended near the end of his nose. He was dressed in an odd tan shirt that had the front and back extended down to his knees. By far the most peculiar thing about his appearance was the thick purple rope he used as a belt, which was tied in a very large bow at his back.

"Who I am isn't important right now, but what is important is that I can offer you power. A kind of power you won't find in Konoha. A kind of power that will allow you to avenge your clan."

Sasuke replied with silence. Earning a smirk from the odd snake man. "I see I have your attention. All I require from you right now is to accept my gift. When the time comes, you will be called upon to leave your village, the gift I will give you will guide you to me. Do you accept?"

Something told Sasuke that even if he refused, he would receive this 'gift' anyways. Nodding slightly, he was shocked to see the man's neck elongate towards him at alarming speeds. Before Sasuke could react, the man had bitten him on his left shoulder, leaving a large sealing matrix, which almost immediately shrunk down to three tomoe. "Now if you survive tonight, you will be called upon soon. When that time comes, seek me out. The mark will guide you," the man said, before he slipped away into the trees.

Sasuke didn't even pay attention to him leaving, the pain he was in was consuming all of his attention. He lay writhing on the ground in agony, the pain too much to allow him to even scream. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Eventually the minutes turned to hours, and daylight turned into darkness. As the sun rose the next day, Sasuke felt the cooling sensation of relief spread across his body. He survived the first trial on his way to vengeance.

Returning to the house in the morning, Sasuke received some worried looks from his team. "I got caught up in my training and ended up passing out from exhaustion. Sorry." He replied with a wave, making his way upstairs for some much needed rest.

The rest of the room just shrugged, the boy had been pushing himself pretty hard the past couple months. He was striving to catch up to Naruto and that was no easy feat.

The last month of construction passed by quickly. As the bridge neared completion Kakashi and Naruto found themselves growing more and more anxious. Zabuza had yet to make his move, and it was looking more and more like it was going to be a showdown on the final day of construction.

As the final few days neared, Kakashi insisted everyone be present for guard duty each day. They needed to be at their best for when Zabuza and his accomplice showed.

On the last day of construction, during the groups walk across the bridge to the end, Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed as a thick heavy mist rolled in. The ominous feeling lingering in the air was all too familiar for the group. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke, I want both of you to handle the accomplice, I will deal with Zabuza," Kakashi ordered, lifting his headband at the same time.

Sakura nodded and took her position in front of Tazuna. Naruto activated his eyes and prepped his fuinjutsu while Sasuke readied a kunai.

"Remember team, we are to protect Tazuna, that is the mission. Do not get separated. This mist will easily disorientate you," Kakashi advised.

"You know how to keep your wits about you in my mist Kakashi, sound advice indeed. Too bad it won't save your precious little genin from my protégé. He will dismantle them." A familiar voice echoed from every direction at once. "Haku, kill them all. I will handle the jonin."

A blade materialized out of thin air as Kakashi raised his kunai to block. Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes and strained their senses, waiting for their opponent. A mask materialized from the mist in between Naruto and Sasuke, the figure slashing at both of them with senbon. Sasuke blocked while Naruto ducked and shoved his hand forward towards his assailant's leg. Haku lifted his leg and kicked it towards Sasuke, hitting him in the stomach and pushing him back.

"You know, I didn't expect all of you to be on the bridge. I can't imagine Gato to be honorable enough to leave the builders family alone," Zabuza taunted. Sharing a look, Sasuke dove into combat with Haku as Naruto disengaged. With a quick handsign Naruto shouted **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Five clones appeared in front of him. "Two of you protect Tazuna, the other three get to the house NOW!"

"Aye aye sir!" they echoed before dashing away.

Refocusing on his opponent, Naruto watched as Sasuke struggled against Haku. The kid was good, very good. He prepped his fuinjutsu before dashing back into the fray. He couldn't cast genjutsu effectively in the mist, so that left him with his Uzumaki inheritance.

"Welcome back, unfortunately you have returned at an inopportune time, for this is taking too long. I will end this now. **Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"** Haku shouted. With the end of his jutsu, a plethora of ice mirrors materialized from the mist and encased both Sasuke and Naruto in the dome. Haku entered the mirrors and was reflected upon each mirror in the dome. "No one can escape my ultimate technique. I apologize, but I must kill you now. I will not fail Zabuza-sama."

Haku began dashing from mirror to mirror, raining senbon down onto his victims. Sasuke and Naruto did the best they could to defend themselves, but the senbon seemed to come from all directions. Slowly but surely, the boys were becoming pincushions.

"We can't keep this up forever, do you have anything in your bag of tricks Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I can think of something but I need a few minutes. Can you hold on solo for that long?"

Sasuke nodded and steeled his resolve. He watched as Naruto disappeared in a puff. _'Huh, shadow clone. Welp, here goes nothing.'_ After the clone disappeared, Sasuke found himself being riddled with even more senbon than before. The absence of his teammate's clone as a shield leaving more openings.

 _'_ _Well I have to try something.'_ **"** **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted, aiming his ninjutsu at one of the mirrors. _'It seemed to waver a bit. Maybe if I continue to hit it…'_ And so Sasuke continued to rain fire down upon the single mirror, hoping it was doing something. If he could break one mirror he would be ok.

Exhausting most of his chakra, Sasuke could see that he wasn't making any headway. As if his realization wasn't enough, a senbon hit him in the pressure point on his shoulder, causing his right arm to go limp. _'Damn, and all because I'm too weak. I don't even have my sharingan yet. Pitiful.'_

Sasuke dropped to his knees, unable to muster the strength to block anymore. Looking up he watched as Haku came halfway out of his mirror. "It looks like you have been abandoned. Now you will die." With those words Haku threw a handful of senbon aimed at Sasuke's neck.

As Sasuke watched the needles fly towards him, time seemed to slow. _'I was abandoned again. Just like Itachi. I'm weak that is why. I don't want to be weak anymore. I need to get stronger.'_ And with those thoughts his eyes flared. He pumped chakra to his eyes, and they turned blood red, one tomoe around the pupil. At the last moment Sasuke dodged the needles.

 _'_ _What? Sharingan? My job just got a lot harder,'_ Haku thought. Merging with his mirrors again, he rained more senbon at the boy. Less seemed to hit him than before, but some still met their mark. It would take longer but the outcome would be the same. Haku smiled, victory was still assured. At least that is what he thought until his was frozen halfway out of his mirror. Looking around he could see his mirrors melting. As he looked towards Sasuke to see if he was the culprit, he was shocked to see Zabuza instead, riddled with senbon. "What? Zabuza-sama? I was, I was attacking the Uchiha, not you…" He muttered.

"You failed me Haku, you disgraced me. Now we will both perish here." Zabuza spit out. Haku shivered at the murderous glare he was receiving from his master. Before Haku could say anything else, a cold, chilling laugh sounded out. It was sinister, and the air filled with a murderous chakra. The density of it was so thick, Haku was struggling to breathe. He panicked and looked around wildly for the source. He couldn't find it, it was coming from everywhere.

As Haku glanced back at the mirror he was stuck in, he seen Zabuza's form. "You failed. Kill yourself. You have disgraced me enough. At least do me the favor of taking your own life." The mirror spat out in venom.

"B-but Zabuza-sama, I-I didn't mean to attack you. I…" The sound of that sinister and mocking laughter cut Haku off. It was driving him mad. His own master was mocking his weakness. He couldn't get the voices out of his head. Slowly but surely, Haku brought a needle up to his neck. "I-I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. Allow me to repent for my failures." As he finished his last sentence, the boy drove his needle into his neck, directly into his spinal column.

The genjutsu dropped, and revealed an immobilized but otherwise fine Sasuke, kneeled beside Naruto who was shrouded in Kurama's chakra, with two tails swinging back and forth behind him. The body of Haku dropped with a thud as the mirrors shattered and dissipated into nothing. At the same time the mist cleared away, revealing Zabuza pinned by 8 ninken across from Kakashi who had a sizeable gash on his chest.

"Well well well, looks like you failed again Zabuza. Good thing I decided to bring my army to make sure the job got done. I'm glad I won't have to pay you either, not that I ever planned on it," a small man spoke from the end of the bridge.

"Gato I assume?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto, would you please take care of that trash, I'm a bit drained at the moment."

"Aye." Naruto nodded before turning towards the advancing mob. He flared his chakra and the tomoe around his eyes spun. The moment they did, Gato's army put their swords to their necks and slit their throats. The sight was eerie, and as Sakura watched, she couldn't help but lean over the side of the bridge and let loose her stomach's contents.

"W-what did you do to my men!?" Gato screamed. Naruto simply ignored the man and glanced at Kakashi, asking a silent question. Receiving a nod from his sensei, Naruto pulled out a scroll, applied a fuinjutsu matrix to his hand and placed his hand on the scroll. He walked up to Gato next and shoved his matrix-covered hand into the man's chest, sealing him within the scroll.

Returning to his group, Naruto smirked at Tazuna. "Well, should we finish this bridge or what?"

 **A/N And that is the chapter. I kind of rushed it a bit at the end. I wanted to get it out tonight and I just am not a huge fan of this arc. I'm sure you noticed considering I covered it in one chapter. Anyways, please let me know what you think, and do leave a review. If I don't get reviews I don't know what you guys what to see me improve. As an additional incentive to review, tell me what you think I should make Naruto's summoning contract be. Anyways yeah, drop me a review, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up is the chunin exams. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright alright alright, time for the next chapter.**

With the capture of Gato and defeat of his army, the town had finally been liberated. Haku died at the hands of Naruto, and Zabuza succumbed to his wounds at the hands of Kakashi. Lacking any more threats, Tazuna insisted on Team 7 staying for a couple more nights in the town to celebrate. The party held in Team 7's honor lasted for the afternoon of the second day and carried over well into the night.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are front and center in the local tavern, with many of the townfolk surrounding them peppering them with questions or funneling them food and drink. The trio attempted to avoid consuming liquor, recalling their sensei's lecture on the vices of shinobi, but eventually the villagers wore them down. With a bottle of sake in his hands, Naruto smirked at Sakura and Sasuke. Giving them a wink he substituted with a shadow clone and proceeded to make his way to the outskirts of town. Letting his wandering body take him where it pleased, Naruto delved into his thoughts. _'This mission sure has been eye-opening. I'm going to have to get stronger in case I come across more swordsmen of the mist or demon swords. They seemed to have a larger affect on me than normal people. It must be linked to Kurama...'_ As Naruto continued to ponder he found himself on the start of the bridge. With a shrug he sat down and leaned against the side of it.

 _'_ _Speaking of Kurama, I wonder if I did the right thing with the seal. I'm sure he would enjoy the space, I know I would hate being locked up in a cage. I guess all I can do is hope it doesn't backfire on me.'_

 ** _'_** ** _For the record, I do appreciate your actions with the seal kit. You will get no trouble from me, as long as you can continue to learn to control my power and not lose yourself to my anger.'_** The deep voice of Kurama resonated in Naruto's mind.

 _'_ _You can hear my thoughts? Well that would have been good to know earlier. Always the secretive one aren't you?"_

Silence.

 _'_ _Oh that's cute, drop a bombshell like mind reading on me and then go back to your nap. Real mature Kurama. And I'm supposed to be the kid."_ Naruto thought with an eye-roll.

Taking a swig of the sake bottle in his hand, Naruto leaned his head back and stared up into the night sky. Letting the alcohol numb his senses he simply took in the stars, feeling tranquil for the first time in a while.

"Eager to get home are you?" a feminine voice rang out, pulling Naruto from his almost catatonic state.

"Ah, sorry didn't see you there. I'm more anxious than eager. I've got a lot to work on, and I'm sure I'll get an earful for the risks I took during this mission…" he trailed off as his left hand ghosted over his cheek.

"Name's Amy, may I?" gesturing to the spot beside Naruto, he nodded passing her the bottle as she plopped down next to him. "Thanks. I've been coming out here every other night or so since the bridge was started. Something about it gives me hope, ya know?"

Naruto simply nodded, understanding the plight of the village he was currently in. "So, why aren't you eager to get home? You've been gone for months now and I'm sure your family misses you," Amy continued on. Catching his momentary downward glance, she opened her mouth to apologize but was beaten to it.

"Don't worry, you didn't know. My parents died when I was born. Life of a shinobi I guess. I came to terms with it long ago," he spoke. He had a slightly far-off look in his eyes as he looked up into the night again.

"Well I'm sure you've got people who love and care for you. How couldn't they, you're a fine young man," she replied handing him the bottle.

Taking another swig he began in a downcast tone, "There are certain… circumstances, you could say, that I have found myself in due to the details of my birth. They tend to keep most people away from me. There are a select few though, that seem to tolerate my presence." She scoffed.

"I see, you don't think they really care for you? I'm sure you'd be surprised. I'll bet they love you unconditionally, these select few you speak of." For the firs time since she arrived, Naruto glanced over and really took notice of the person beside him. She had long dark brown hair that framed her slender face and brown eyes. She wore a simple green dress and black sandals. She looked about 17. Average is how he would describe her. Average in every sense of the word. _'But she is nice. I don't remember the last time I met a nice stranger…'_

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe they do truly care for me. I'll have to spy on them and find out when I get back," he joked. His jest earned a giggle from the girl. He took one more drink before passing the bottle.

"You shinobi are an odd bunch, is it just your team, or are all of your kind like you?" She inquired, taking another sip.

"Well, I wouldn't say many are like me persay but most shinobi are a bit off by civilian standards. With what we see in our line of work, most of it is a coping mechanism. I am not without mine either. I guess we just see the world a bit differently," he shrugged.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry you have to live like that. You're so young and you've already seen so much. I'm thankful for all you do, but I'm sorry as well…" She drifted off when he shook his head.

"Like I said, don't be sorry. It's my choice and I don't regret it. If I regretted all of the choices I've had to make I'd have gone crazy by now. I'll find somewhere I belong eventually Amy, so don't feel sorry for me. The life of a shinobi is a lonely one, and I've accepted that." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Amy simply nodded and handed him the bottle, watching him take another hefty swig before she spoke again, "Well, if it ever gets to be too much, or you need to escape, come back here. This village, and I personally, will welcome you with open arms and without question."

Naruto took another long draw of the bottle before handing it back one last time. "Thanks Amy, you're pretty kind. But I feel kinda tired now…" And with that he passed out, falling over and landing his head in her lap.

She let out a squeak of surprise before a gentle smile graced her face. As she set the bottle aside she brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. "Mmmmm goodnight Hina-chan…" the boy purred.

 _'_ _It seems you do have someone special to you…'_ She thought as she settled in for the night. "Sweet dreams."

As the sun starts to rise above Nami no Kuni, a figure stirred on the bridge. _'Ah, looks like he is waking up. I hope he isn't too hung over,'_ Amy thought with a giggle.

Naruto stirred slowly, scrunching his eyes. "Nnnnn good morning Hina…ta…. Huh?" He questioned as he stared up at a brown-eyed girl. "Well, it appears that I don't handle my sake very well if this situation and my headache is anything to go by."

As he sat up he turned to her and asked, "Did we uhm… you know… 'do' anything last night? I don't mean to offend but I don't recall falling asleep."

The girl giggled again, with more mirth this time and replied "No, we sat and talked before you passed out and fell on my lap. I decided to keep you company is all."

"Ah I see, Amy right? I think it's coming back to me."

"Yes, now who is this 'Hina-chan' you were moaning about last night hmmm? She must be quiet the looker to have a rambling heart like yours thinking about her."

A profuse blush crossed the boys face, almost matching his hair color. "I, uhm, she's a, she is one of the few people who is close to me is all…" he mumbled out.

"Well, from the sounds of it she certainly has to be quite close to you," Amy said with a wink. "Now lets get you to your team so you can get back to your Hina-chan ya? Come on." Standing up Amy offered him a hand, pulling him up to begin their search for Team 7.

Sasuke and Sakura were seated on the front porch of Tazuna's house, waiting for the arrival of their last member. "Someone is coming from town, I see red hair and brown hair. The red head must be him, but who… is… oh my. That sly dog," Kakashi spoke, leaving his genin to connect the dots.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke let out a grunt before they all stood up and readied to take off.

As Naruto approached his team, he turned back and waved to his companion. With a smile and a wave back she turned and headed into town. "So, that is why we have been waiting a little longer to return to Konoha. Can't say you didn't earn it," Kakashi said with a wink. "Now let's get a move on, we should be home in a couple days if we make good time."

With that Team 7 was off, happy to be travelling at a shinobi pace this time.

"And that is the summary of our mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he finished his report.

"I see, Naruto do you have the scrolls containing the heads of the demon brothers and Zabuza for their bounties, along with the scroll that has the sealed Gato?" Naruto nodded and placed them on the desk.

"Excellent, I will be upgrading this mission to an A-rank due to the political ramifications of failure and the assassins after your charge. Unfortunately since I did not receive payment from Tazuna for an A-rank mission, the only bonus you will get is from the bounties. I have a feeling however that the bounties will more than make up the cost. You are all dismissed. Naruto a moment if you would," Hiruzen said, waving his hand at the team.

"Yes jiji?" Naruto said after his team had left.

"This new scar you have, it is a result of the demon sword correct?"

"Aye, I was out for a week which as you know is very unlike me. I spent some time with Kurama though so that might be why. I think demon swords have a rather adverse affect on me because of my current resident." Naruto spoke. Seeing the questioning gaze he clarified, "Kurama is the kyubi jiji."

"Ah, I wasn't aware that the bijuu had names. Good to know. Well I don't know much about the effects of demon swords on jinchuriki, but if you discover more do let me know," Hiruzen requested. "Oh and Hinata was in here a week ago inquiring as to your return date. I'd suggest going to see her and Kurenai."

With a nod, Naruto disappeared from the office. Appearing on the outskirts of the village Naruto made his way towards training ground 8. _'Man, I am not gonna get off easy today. Welp I guess I should get this over with…'_ Naruto decided as he arrived at the training grounds.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I see tha…" Kurenai started, however she quickly stopped her greeting when she took a look at the boy. Feeling a sense of foreboding, Shino and Kiba backed away slowly as Hinata stood with her mouth open. Taking this as their que to leave Kiba and Shino snuck away quietly. _'He's dead. He is so dead.'_ They both thought.

Staring at the boy in front of her, Hinata carefully ghosted her hand over Naruto's cheek. She dragged her hand down following the scar all the way to the still cut open ANBU armor. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked up at him, silently pleading for an explanation.

"Care to explain your new look Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked, her tone leaving little room for negotiation.

"We had a little complication with a certain demon swordsman of the mist. I'm fine, we took care of it." He said with a shrug and a wave of his hand. He attempted to change the subject with "Care to grab some BBQ? I haven't eaten yet today."

As he turned to lead them into the village a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't mister! Get back here and explain!" _'Damn, I guess I should have known that wouldn't work. Welp it was a good life.'_

"… and so I woke up a week later. No big deal, I'll tell you about the rest of the mission over food." He said non-chalantly.

*SMACK

He felt a sudden stinging on his face, and as he brought his hand up to the left side of his face it felt hot. Looking down he met Hinata's glare. Her eyes were burning a hole in his soul, and he felt guilty for what he had done. He should have known she would be worried. "Hina- umphff" Naruto got out as he found himself on his back with a teary Hinata on top of him, her head buried in his chest.

"Promise me." She demanded.

"What-"

"Promise me!" She cut him off.

"I-I'm sorry. I promise I won't be so reckless in the future," Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Kurenai smiled at the sight.

"Now, lets go get some food ya? On me!" She exclaimed before heading off into town. As Naruto and Hinata stood and started walking into town, Hinata clasped her hands around Naruto's arm.

Receiving a quizzical glance, she simply said, "You owe me for scaring me." Naruto just shrugged and gave her a nod. "And you still owe me a cinnamon bun too…" She whispered under her breath. It didn't escape Naruto's ears however as he smirked. _'I guess Amy was right.'_

As the winter came to an end, the village geared up to host the chunin exams. Kakashi had given his team a heads up he would be nominating them for the exams. Naruto decided to work on his fuinjutsu and attempt to learn the Hiraishin. Kakashi spent his time with Sasuke and Sakura working on their ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. Naruto found most of his learning to be self-taught as Kakashi wasn't a fuinjutsu master and didn't know the Hiraishin either.

"So, the exams start today, how far did you get in your training Naruto?" Sakura asked. The team was meeting for breakfast before they headed towards the academy for the first part of the exams.

"I was able to apply storage seals to my wrists for shuriken and kunai. I also succeeded in increasing the potency of my handheld fuinjutsu. Haven't made any progress in my dojutsu research though. You guys?"

"Kakashi just worked on our taijutsu and ninjutsu potency. Sasuke picked up a new jutsu though!" Sakura responded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Lets just get to the exams, the sooner this is over the sooner we are promoted." With nods the team set off for the first exam.

As the team passed the second floor on their way to the third, they noticed a large group of genin arguing with two others in front of a door labeled "301."

"A genjutsu, well I guess if they can't pick up on that they don't belong in the exams," Naruto mumbled. "Lets get into the room and keep a low profile, scout out the competition."

Entering the real 301, Team 7 noticed they were only the second team to arrive. Taking up a position against the wall Naruto evaluated the other team with his peripherals. _'A boy with a device on his back and a black bodysuit, a girl with a large fan, and a red headed boy with a red jumpsuit and a gourd on his back. Their headbands indicate Suna, but what is this weird vibe I'm getting from the redhead. It feels familiar but foreign at the same time. Hey Kurama, do you recognize this aura?'_

 ** _'_** ** _Aye, it is the aura of bloodlust from the Ichibi, Shukaku. That boy must be his jinchuriki. The bloodlust leaking from him must mean his seal is weak or damaged, allowing Shukaku to manipulate him. Be careful when dealing with him kit.'_**

 _'_ _Thanks Kurama. I'll keep that in mind.'_

"Oi, that team over there, the redhead is Suna's jinchuriki. We should steer clear of them." Naruto warned his team. "It seems that the other Konoha rookie genin teams are also here. At least we know some of our competition." His teammates nodded, avoiding a jinchuriki was in their best interests.

Glancing back at the entrance, Naruto watched as Team 10 approached them. _'I hope Ino doesn't do something stupid and announce us to everyone…'_ "Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you decided to take the exams!" She shouted. _'Nope, I should have known she wouldn't use her head. For the Yamanaka she sure isn't very intelligent some times'_

As all eyes in the room turned onto Team 7, a spectacled man with white hair approached Sasuke. "Sasuke right? I overheard the blonde over there call your name. Since you have been revealed would you like some information on the rest of the competition? I have taken these exams 7 times and I have collected information on every person taking the exams. My name is Kabuto."

Hearing this, the genin from Konoha condensed around the chunin exam veteran. "Well, who do you wish to know about?" He asked the group.

"Rock Lee, the Suna redhead." Sasuke requested.

"And Naruto Uzumaki," A hyuga asked.

"Looking for an edge are you Neji? It won't help you against me," Naruto announced. "Now lets see if your cards ring true Kabuto."

"Very well.

Rock Lee: Konoha genin.

Age: 14

57 D, 21 C, 1 B rank mission

Teammates: Neji Hyuga and TenTen

Taijutsu expert.

No skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Gaara of the Sand: Suna genin.

Age: 13

18 D, 32 C, 15 B, 2 A rank missions.

Son of the Kazekage.

Ichibi jinchuriki

Teammates: Siblings Kankuro and Temari

Utilizes sand in his offense and defense.

Special note: he has returned from every mission untouched."

The information on Gaara was met with several gasps, and a glare from Naruto. _'How does he have this information? I guess we'll see what he has on me.'_

"Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha genin.

Age: 13

60 D, 15 C, 3 B, 2 A rank missions.

Spent 2.5 years in ANBU. Zero unsuccessful missions.

Kyubi jinchuriki

Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Son of Min-"

Naruto grabbed Kabuto by his throat and slammed him into the wall. Leaning forward to whisper in his ear he asked, "Now how would you know my lineage? None other than myself and 2 others in this village know of it, so do tread carefully." He warned with venom in his voice. "If you decide to continue your report, you will lose your head."

"My master has given me the information on these cards." Kabuto whispered back.

"Alright maggots, listen up. Everyone take a number and take your assigned seat. The exam starts now!" a large man with his headband on like a bandana shouted.

"The exam will be one hour. There are 9 questions in the first 45 minutes. After the first 45 minutes I will administer the last question. You start with 10 points. For every question you get wrong you lose a point. If one person on your team fails, the entire team fails. Get caught cheating, you fail. Clear? Begin!" He bellowed.

 _'_ _Hmmm… these are all jonin and kage level questions. I could maybe answer one of them. So I can answer one of them and still pass with one point, or I can do as the test is intended and attempt to cheat to get the answers. I think its about time for a nap…'_ Naruto reasoned. He answered the first question and then put his head down. Glancing to his side he threw a wink at the quizzical Hinata before shutting his eyes.

"Alright scum, listen up. The 45 minutes is up. As you can see many teams have been removed for cheating. I will explain the rules for the next question. Before I give the question you have a choice. Leave now, and fail. Retake the exams next year. If you stay, and get the question wrong, you and your team will be banned from taking the chunin exams forever. You will remain a genin for the rest of your pitiful lives. Take this opportunity to leave now." The proctor announced.

"You can't do that to us! This guy has taken the exams seven times!" A Suna genin shouted.

"Well you lot are unlucky, because I am the proctor for this exam and I make the rules! Now decide. Your future depends on your decision. Maybe next year you will get lucky and I won't be the proctor." He rebutted.

Slowly teams started to disperse. After ten minutes of waiting it seemed that no one else would leave. "Is there no one else? No? Very well. Congratulations, you all pass the exam!" The proctor announced.

"What? What is the question? What the fuck?" The same Suna genin yelled.

"To stay without the essential information or to abandon your mission. That was the question. Information is a powerful thing," The proctor said as he removed his headband. His head was riddled with scars, the remnants of extensive torture. "You may find yourself in enemy hands. It will be imperative to your mission and your village that you do not break. Some villages, like Iwa, have more extreme methods of extraction."

Before he could continue, the windows shattered and a smoke bomb went off. As the smoke cleared a banner could be seen hanging from the ceiling. Standing in front of the banner is a woman with purple hair, a mesh shirt, orange skirt and a tan trench coat. "My name is Anko, and I'm your proctor for the second exam. You've got 10 minutes to meet me at training ground 44! Lets go!" With that she leaped out the window and took off.

"Welp, I guess that is our que," Naruto mumbled before he shunshin'd away.

"Alright here is how this works. Beyond this gate is training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. It is named appropriately. Everything from wildlife to fauna can and will try to kill you. Each team will get a scroll. There are two scrolls. Collect both scrolls and get to the tower at the center of the forest. You have 5 days to accomplish this task by any means necessary. Lose a teammate and you are disqualified. Sign these forms to receive your scroll." Anko shouted to the gathered genin.

"What is our gameplan Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned to the redhead as well, waiting for the answer.

"I think we need to avoid Gaara's team at all costs. We should target one of the weaker teams, maybe the Ono team and take their scroll. If we can make it to the tower quickly we can pick off the teams that arrive and take the scrolls we need. Sound good?" Naruto suggested. With nods the team steeled themselves for the next task.

As the gates opened, Team 7 entered with their heaven scroll. "Lets beeline for the tower and set up a kilometer off. We'll set up camp and traps and wait for passing teams." Naruto instructed. With that, they headed for the middle of the forest.

"We've been here for two days now and haven't seen anyone yet, this forest really wasn't over exaggerated," Sasuke said. He was currently henged into a bush beside Naruto who had henged himself into the trunk of a tree.

"It isn't to be underestimated. I do however sense three presences heading our way. If we're lucky they will trip my traps." Naruto replied. "Give Sakura the heads up."

Sasuke let a low whistle out, giving Sakura the signal that enemies were approaching.

"Well what do we have hear. Where is your team girlie?" A raspy voice asked. Turning around Sakura found herself looking at three Ame-nin, all clothed in tan jumpsuits with stitching across the front. They all wore respirators over their mouths. "It seems we stumbled upon a lost Konoha-nin. Let's see if she has the scroll we need, and if not I'm sure one more body won't make a difference to this forest."

As the first Ame-nin leaped towards Sakura, he stepped on a patch of grass and froze. "W-what is this? I can't move!" he shouted. "What did you do girl!?"

"She didn't do anything, **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke shouted as he leaped from his hiding spot. Immobilized, the Ame-nin was caught in the blast. As the lead Ame-nin was being bathed in fire, his two companions dodged to the sides of the forest. Sakura met the one head on as Sasuke engaged the second.

Sasuke slowly started pushing the Ame-nin backwards. He took notice of the man's cloth covering his right eye. Feigning a punch with his right hand, Sasuke kicked his opponent in the right flank with his left foot as he attempted to block the punch. Grunting and sliding back, the Ame-nin hit a tree as he came to a stop. Bringing his guard up for the next assault, he was shocked when he couldn't move a muscle.

"Go help Sakura, I've got this guy locked down," Naruto spoke as he removed himself from the back of the tree. He had his hand on the Ame-nin's back with an incapacitation matrix spreading over his enemies' body. "Now let's see if you have the scroll I need eh?"

Naruto searched the man as Sasuke came to Sakura's rescue. She was holding her own but was slowly being pushed back. Tossing some shuriken to allow her a moment to disengage, Sasuke landed in between them.

"Oi, I've got the earth scroll. Let's get out of here. Their teammate is dead anyways so they are disqualified." Naruto shouted to his two teammates. Sasuke threw down a smoke bomb to cover his and Sakura's exit.

As they grouped up in the canopy they headed towards the tower. "We've got roughly a kilometer to go, lets get out of this damn forest with haste," Sakura said.

"Aye, good riddance," Naruto agreed.

"Congratulations on completing the second exam. I am Hayate Gekko and I will be the proctor for the third exam. Before we get to the third exam however, we have to widdle down the competition. Too many people have made it to this stage, so we will be having preliminary battles. If you wish to leave, now is your chance. You are no longer on a team and will be fighting only for yourself for the remainder of the exams." Hayate announced to the gathered genin.

"Well, that is about it for me," Kabuto said, walking out of the arena.

"Anyone else? No? Alright, if you see your name on the board, appear in the arena. Everyone else up to the stands."

The board rolled through the names before stopping; Sasuke Uchiha vs Dosu Kinuta.

"Good luck Sasuke," Sakura said. Naruto simply gave him a light punch on the shoulder before they jumped to the viewing area.

"This should be easy for Sasuke, but that device on his arm is peculiar…" Naruto said as he leaned back against the wall.

"Mhm, I don't know what it is for either," Kakashi replied.

"Alright, you both know the rules, the match goes until someone is unconscious, forfeits, dead, or I stop the match. Do try not to kill eachother. Understood? Begin!" Hayate said, jumping back as he did so.

Immediately Sasuke took up a defensive stance, watching his opponent. _'He doesn't look special but I should be cautious of that bracer he has. I'll let him make the first move.'_ Sasuke reasoned.

"Well if you won't start I guess I will!" Dosu yelled, dashing towards Sasuke. He responded by tossing a wave of shuriken at the advancing enemy while jumping backwards.

Dosu deftly avoided the shuriken and got within striking range. Sasuke brought his arm up to block the punch. Just after blocking Sasuke's head started swirling. _'What is this? I blocked his strike so why am I so dizzy all of a sudden? Is it that thing on his arm?'_

Dosu spun out of the block and threw his foot into Sasuke's stomach, putting him on his back. "You must be wondering why you are feeling nauseous, that would be due to my little device here. I can control the sound waves emitted from it, and use it to assault your ears and put you off-balance," he explained.

"Thanks for the explanation, but it will be your downfall, **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled out, shooting flames from his mouth. Dosu used sound waves to disrupt the fire. From the flames came 8 shuriken, 5 of which struck true.

Dashing forward, Sasuke drove a kunai into Dosu's stomach. As Dosu leaned forward onto Sasuke's shoulder he whispered in his ear, "The snake grows restless. One month and it will strike."

"Dosu is unable to continue, Sasuke is the winner. Medics!" Hayate yelled.

Sasuke looked down at Dosu and nodded before heading towards the viewing area.

The board rolled through the names again.

'Shino Aburame vs Yoroi Akado"

…

"Shino is the winner. Medics!" Hayate announced.

'Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro'

…

"Kankuro is the winner. Medics!"

'Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka'

…

"Double knockout. Neither advance. Medics!"

'TenTen vs Temari'

…

"Temari wins. Medics!"

'Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi'

…

"Shikamaru wins."

'Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka'

Naruto smirked and shunshin'd to the arena. As Kiba leaped down he fixed a feral grin on Naruto. "You know Uzumaki, I've got something to prove to you. I don't think you're any good for Hinata. And when I beat you, it will show her that I am right. That I can protect her better than you can," Kiba snarled as he got down on all fours next to Akamaru.

"You see Kiba, the reason you're not able to protect Hinata is because you think I'm protecting her. I should make it very clear; she is protecting me, not the other way around. And on top of that, she is protecting all of you from me," Naruto rebutted. As he finished his sentence his dojutsu flared.

 **"** **Man Beast Clone"**

 **"** **Fang over Fang!"** Kiba shouted. Naruto fired shuriken from his wrist seals, only to have them deflected. _'Hmmm I guess he is a bit resilient as he spins, I'll just have to dodge.'_ Naruto reasoned as he jumped to his left.

Landing on his hands, he applied two incapacitation seals before pushing up to dodge Akamaru's charge. While he landed on his feet, he prepped two more incapacitation seals and held his hands out towards the charging Kiba. As Akamaru hit the ground where Naruto had just been he froze from his spin, having activated the trap.

His companion getting immobilized caught Kiba off-guard and he came out of his spiral out of control. Naruto flashed into Kiba's path and slammed his hands into Kiba's chest. Fear flared in Kiba's eyes as he locked onto Naruto's gaze. Kiba suddenly felt very small under the eerie eyes of his biggest competition.

Hinata watched on from the stands, with her hands at her chest. When Naruto caught Kiba she let a smile grace her worried features, however when she seen the predatory smirk cross Naruto's face she let out a gasp. _'That isn't his usual playful smirk. I hope he doesn't drive Kiba insane…'_

Naruto stared into Kiba's eyes with his feral smirk, and Kiba felt his blood run cold. He watched as Naruto's tomoe around his slit pupil swirled, fearing what would happen next. Slowly, he watched as Naruto's form morphed. His arms turned dark red and grew a spike from his elbow. His hair turned grey and grew down to his waist. He grew two incisors that came out of his mouth. His face turned the same color as his arms, and wings sprouted from his back. "Now let me show you why you should be afraid Kiba…" Naruto drawled out.

As he spoke, Kiba grew mortified as a pitch-black spider crawled out of his mouth. It slowly made its way across Naruto's arm. It would stop and seem to probe its surroundings with its front legs, seemingly searching for something. As it neared Kiba it began to move faster and with more focus. It crawled up onto his face and prepared to crawl into his mouth. As it started to make its way into his mouth, everything faded with a shout.

"NARUTO! ENOUGH!" Hinata yelled. Naruto paused and glanced up. As he made eye contact, his eyes faded. He dropped his grip on Kiba's throat as the illusion broke.

Looking down on his opponent, Naruto kneeled in front of him and whispered, "Like I said, she is protecting you." Kiba passed out right after.

"Naruto wins. Medics!" Hayate yelled.

Naruto walked up the stairs and stopped by Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata, and I'm sorry. I got carried away."

'Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga'

"And Hinata, before you go, good luck." Naruto spoke. She smiled back at him before jumping into the arena.

"You should forfeit, you cannot defy fate," Neji spoke.

"I will not back down, I've got people who believe in me." She replied before taking her stance. "I will change the ways of our clan."

"You can't change fate Hinata-sama," Neji spat with venom. He lunged at her, and began his deadly chakra fueled strikes. Their battle raged on, and it appeared that neither had the advantage. The strikes were fluid, precise, almost like a dance. Neji was slowing pushing Hinata back. He was landing about 1/4th of his strikes, and her about 1/5th.

"She isn't hitting hard enough. This is going to end soon…" Naruto mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The Hyuga have a special style of combat. They utilize their byakugan to see the chakra points and then use precise chakra-filled strikes to hit these points, thereby disabling them. However, Hinata isn't hitting hard enough to do the required damage to Neji's chakra points. Hers are being closed but his aren't. This fight will end soon."

Neji leaned forward and threw a strike into Hinata's chest. As she landed on her back, he said "Give up, you can't fight fate. You are destined to lose this fight."

She struggled to her feet. Hlafway up she fell over again and coughed up blood. "No, I can't lose here."

"Proctor, call the fight, her chakra points are closed. She can't continue." Neji demanded.

"No! I can continue. I must continue. I have to prove that I can walk by his side." She shouted. The conviction in her eyes was overwhelming.

"Very well, **Eight Trigrams, 2 palms!**

 **4 palms!**

 **8 palms!**

 **16 palms!**

 **32 palms!**

 **64 palms!"** As Neji went to finish his final strike on her chest, his hand was caught. Naruto held a firm grip on his arm, and was glaring daggers into Neji's eyes. "She is unconscious, and if you hit her with that strike she would die. Medics!" Naruto yelled.

As the medics came in and attended to Hinata, Naruto turned on Neji again. "For your sake, she had better live. Like I told Kiba, she is the person keeping you safe. If she dies, I will crucify you and spit in the face of your pitiful destiny." Naruto snarled. With that, he disappeared, on his way to the hospital to be beside Hinata.

'Gaara vs Rock Lee'

…

"Gaara is the winner. Medics!" Hayate shouted.

'Zaku Abumi vs Choji Akimichi'

…

"Zaku wins. Alright winners gather around. Please take a number, it corresponds to your opponents in the finals." Hayate commanded as Anko handed out slips of paper.

"I'll take one for Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I'm also forfeiting my fight in the finals," Zaku said, throwing his paper back into the pot.

"The matches will be as you see on the board, and will be held in one month's time to allow proper preparations for hosting our guests." Hiruzen said.

Looking at the board, Sasuke smiled. _'Looks like he will get the match he wanted.'_

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Shino Aburame vs Kankuro

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara

"You have one month, train hard, and show up at your best! Good luck!" Hiruzen said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi leaned over to Kurenai and whispered "So, do you want to go calm Naruto down or should I?" Kurenai just disappeared in a swirl of leaves, giving Kakashi his answer. He eye-smiled before walking back to Sasuke. "Well, lets get training shall we, I've got a technique to show you."

 **A/N That's the chapter. This one was really hard to write, so I apologize in advance if it isn't of a good quality. I'm struggling to get into this arc. One more chapter then we get to the real exciting stuff though! Please toss me a review and/or a PM. Chime in on the debate I'm having in my head about Naruto's summon contract. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys, last chapter before the timeskip, and then we can get into the good stuff. No reviews yet so I can't really answer any. As such, here is the chapter.**

In Konoha General Hospital, Naruto is sitting hunched over with his head on the bed. Lying in the bed, being kept company by the redhead is Hinata, still unconscious from her fight with Neji.

A knock sounds on the door, but the sleeping redhead doesn't acknowledge it. Slowly opening the door, the Hokage slips in with a second man. The second man has long, white hair, a horned headband on his forehead and a giant scroll on his lower back. "This the kid sensei? And he's been here for the past 3 days?" the second man asked.

"Yes Jiraiya, this is Naruto Uzumaki, your god-son. He has been out for the past few hours so we can simply wait until he wakes up, although I doubt you will be able to get him to leave this room until she wakes up," Hiruzen replied, taking a seat by the door.

"Hokage-jiji? Why are you here?" Naruto groggily asked, wiping his eyes of excess hardened mucus. With a groan he stretched his muscles and stood. Yawning, he looked back at the rooms' newest occupants.

"You know Naruto, it's not healthy for you to be ignoring your meals and proper sleep like this. You should be training for your finals match," Hiruzen replied.

Naruto just fixed a glare on the Hokage, expressing his thoughts on leaving the room. "Who is our other guest?" he changed the subject.

"Ah, this is Jiraiya, the Frog Sage. He is one of my students, and was your father's sensei. He is your godfather." Naruto's gave the man a puzzled look.

"Why haven't I met him before?"

"I can answer that, kid. I run a very large spy network across the world. It takes a lot of effort and travel to keep it operational," Jiraiya chimed in.

"Ok, so why have you come back then?" Naruto asked. _'If his spy network is as vast as it is, I can only imagine the importance it has for Konoha, so he wouldn't return without a good reason…'_

"You know, I didn't expect you to be so inquisitive about this situation. Honestly I expected quite a bit of anger at me not being around to help raise you," Jiraiya confessed.

"Yeah well as you can see, I ended up just fine. Learned to take care of myself at an early age, skipped the academy for ANBU. Can't really live a normal life when you're in the situation I am. So don't sweat it. What I want to know is why you came back now," Naruto asked again, shrugging at his childhood before growing serious again.

"Jeez, Minato isn't going to forgive me for this one is he? Well, I have returned bearing grave news about a rather nefarious group. It concerns you, which is why I am here," Jiraiya conceded. _'He isn't anything like I thought he would be. He has Kushina's looks, but Minato's mind. I expected it to be opposite honestly. This may be to my advantage though. He has ANBU training and a skilled mind. Sensei says he is good at genjutsu and fuinjutsu also. If I train him I'm sure he would surpass all of my expectations.'_

"Can the news wait a few days? I'm a bit overloaded with stuff at the moment," Naruto stated. He turned to Hinata and began fussing over her, fixing her sheets and tucking her in so she would be comfortable. He took her glass of water and emptied it, replacing it with a fresh glass.

"It can wait, but your training can't. I am taking over for Kakashi to train you for the month until the finals. So quit fussing over your girlfriend and lets go," Jiraiya commanded.

"Like I said, I am pre-occupied at the moment and as such I won't be leaving yet. Besides, I've been doing some training of sorts anyways…" Naruto trailed off. _'I just met him, I shouldn't tell him much about what I've been working on. He might not approve.'_

"Do tell, how have you been training when you aren't even eating or sleeping properly?" Hiruzen asked, deciding to join the conversation.

"I don't think I should disclose sensitive information to someone I don't know Hokage-jiji."

"Jiraiya knows everything already. You can trust him, he will be your sensei after all," Hiruzen replied.

"Very well. I've been testing a specific fuinjutsu matrix in my mindscape. Once I have the basis down I will then experiment with adding timers to it, like I have done with my explosion and incapacitation matrixes. Kurama is helping me. I trust this won't leave this room?" Naruto explained.

"Of course, but if I may ask, what kind of matrix are you working on? I am rather adept with sealing. I'm no Uzumaki, but I'm one of the best that there is left in this world. Maybe I can lend a hand?" Jiraiya asked. "Also, who is Kurama? I thought you hadn't left this room in the past three days?" _'Fuinjutsu experimentation in his mindscape? At such a young age too, this kid really does have Minato's brains.' He thought._

"I am trying to make a matrix I can apply to my allies, specifically Hinata, that will render my dojutsu ineffective against them. I'm sure Hokage-jiji has briefed you on my dojutsu. The issue is that the seal also has to be able to work when I have Kurama's chakra active; Kurama is the kyubi by the way. When I use his chakra, it allows me to utilize my genjutsu as more area of effect illusions instead of only being able to cast them on people I make eye contact with. If I can create a seal that will allow my allies to be omitted from this area of effect, it would allow me greater freedom when fighting in groups. My biggest worry is that the seal will have to have some of Kurama's chakra in it, but that can be deadly to most people. I haven't found a way to contain his chakra in the seal without corrupting the host yet…" Naruto trailed off.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya had their mouths on the floor. _'This kid… just how smart is he. The level of comprehension for fuinjutsu required to be able to notice all of the potential issues with the kind of seal he is thinking of is that of a seasoned master fuinjutsu user. Maybe I can't teach him anything. I will just have to offer my experience.' Jiraiya thought._

Snapping himself out of his state of shock, Jiraiya coughed before replying, "Can I see the seal you have so far? Maybe a second eye could spot something you have been missing. As far as recognizing the potential problems however, I think you've anticipated them all."

"Yeah I'll draw it up for you, hold on," Naruto unsealed a scroll and ink. "This will take me a bit," he warned before getting to work.

15 minutes in, Jiraiya noticed a curious look on Naruto's face. _'Did he just discover a potential issue? It's like he hasn't written it before, wait no, it couldn't be.'_ "Have you ever written this seal out before?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I usually use hand seals, and in my mindscape I can create much more complicated seals than I can outside of it, so I've just been using shadow clones to create the seal I imagined over and over again, and then changing the issues I found." Naruto responded, earning another gaping look from the rooms' occupants. "What?"

"You know that not even most fuinjutsu masters are capable of doing stuff like that right? That's amazing." Jiraiya shouted.

"Oi, not so loud. And I know I'm not a normal fuinjutsu user. It just seems to come natural to me. But more importantly, I think I discovered my issue with containing Kurama's chakra, here what do you think of this?" Naruto asked, showing Jiraiya his scroll.

"Hmmm, well this to that, and that cycles properly, but what is this blank area for? It should be where you indicators for the dojutsu are for." Jiraiya asked.

"Aye, it's blank because I don't know what my dojutsu is. Nor does anyone I have encountered yet. When I find out what it is, I can complete the seal."

"Well, show me your dojutsu, and maybe I will recognize it," Jiraiya requested. Naruto silently obliged and activated his eyes. Staring back at Jiraiya are two yellow orbs, with a black slit for a pupil and 4 tomoe around the pupils. Rising out of the boys back were two wings seemingly made of bone. They flapped a couple times before disappearing.

"So, recognize it? I just showed you the abilities I have discovered and what it looks like." Naruto asked.

"So, it can cast genjutsu and it looks like that. I've heard of something like that once before in my travels, but I will have to get word out to my informants across the sea to confirm. I believe it comes from over there," Jiraiya responded. "I'll get word out and then return. Once I do get back later today we'll start your training."

"Like I said, I am-" Naruto started but was cut off with a wave of the man's hand.

"I know what you said. See you later kid." And with that, Hiruzen and Jiraiya left the hospital room. Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"Naruto-kun? W-where am I?" a soft voice asked. His eyes went wide and he whirled towards the bed.

"Hinata? How are you feeling? You've been getting quite a lot of beauty sleep lately," Naruto asked, reaching over and squeezing her hand. She smiled at the gesture.

"I'm just sore is all, I don't feel any permanent damage to my chakra points," she answered. "Now tell me why you look like hell Naruto-kun. You better not have been neglecting your health to sit here and mope." She fixed a stern glare on her face, but her eyes sparkled in silent gratefulness. The guilty downward glance of Naruto gave Hinata her answer.

"Baka," she whispered, flicking him on the forehead. "You should be training for your match in a month, not doting over me."

"I'm not too worried. I'm confident I can beat Neji, and your wellbeing is more important than some exam anyways," he shrugged, giving her his infamous smirk.

"Y-you face Neji-san? Are you going to kill him?" She asked, her voice hesitant. When he didn't respond she spoke again, "I don't want you to kill him Naruto-kun. I know you are going to teach him a lesson, but don't kill him ok? He can still change his path." Naruto didn't reply, but simply looked away and nodded.

"I'm serious Naruto. I don't want you to have blood on your hands because of me," She admonished. "Look at me, do you understand? I am fine. He didn't kill me, so don't kill him. Save him instead, for me. Please."

"I-, alright. You win Hina-chan…" Naruto relented. He placed his head in her lap and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I always do Naru-kun. Now go, go get Jiraiya-sama and train. I'll keep your cave warm for when you return in a month," Hinata ordered, giving Naruto a wry smile when he cast his questioning glance at her. She winked and waved him out of the room. _'Boys, so stubborn…'_

"I want to thank everyone for making the journey to Konoha for the final part of the chunin exams." Hiruzen bellowed to the arena. "We even have a couple Kage's in our midst. I hope you finalists will give this tournament your all. The pride of your village is in your hands. Now without further delay, let us begin the first match!"

In the stadium, a man steps forward. "I am Genma, and I will be the proctor of this tournament. The fight will end when one is unable to fight, forfeits, or I stop the fight. Understood?" Receiving nods, he continued, "Good. First match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. Everyone else move to the observation room."

"Are both of you ready? Begin!" Genma said, jumping out of the way. He could feel the tension in the air.

"So you have decided to fight fate. The outcome of this match has already been decided. Your resistance is futile." Neji spoke, taking his juken stance and activating his byakugan.

Naruto smirked before activating his dojutsu. "Who's eyes do you think are better?" His tomoe spun rapidly, and he prepped his hand seals. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Twenty clones spread out around Neji, some using their shuriken seals on their wrists to launch a ranged assault.

 _'_ _He's forcing me to this already…'_ **"** **Rotation!"** Neji rotated in a tight circle, propelling chakra from his hands creating a dome around him. The incoming shuriken bounced off the dome. The clones landed just outside of the range of the dome, placing incapacitation seals on the ground. 10 clones prepared explosion seals and leaped at the chakra dome around Neji. Hitting it at the same time, a massive explosion went off, the resulting smoke covering the impact area.

Dashing out of the smoke came Neji, with quick and precise strikes he dispelled all of Naruto's clones. The explosion had disabled the incapacitation seals and left Neji a clear path forwards. Taking advantage of the opening Neji closed the gap between himself and his enemy.

As Naruto watched Neji close in, he prepped incapacitation seals on his hands and smirked. _'Like herding sheep…'_ He thought. His tomoe flared again as he defended the chakra filled strikes. Naruto took care to minimize the damage of blocking by manipulating his chakra flow. He couldn't cut it off completely, but he could reduce the flow to his limbs momentarily to avoid losing function of the limb.

"You're in range of my divination, **EIGHT TRIGRAMS; 2 PALMS!**

 **4 PALMS!**

 **8 PALMS!**

 **16 PALMS!**

 **32 PALMS!**

 **64 PALMS!"** Neji finished his barrage of strikes with a strike to Naruto's chest. As he fell backwards, Neji spit out, "I told you that fate had decided my victory already. It was foolish to fight me."

Turning on his heel, Neji was shocked when a hand wrapped around his ankle. Looking down he seen a skeletal hand holding him still. A second skeletal hand gripped his knee, and the hands began pulling themselves up his torso. Whirling around, Neji gaped at the sight of his opponent.

Naruto was gripping Neji's legs, looking up at him with a feral grin and half his face missing, showing his skull. "W-what the hell? What are you!?" Neji screamed out. He watched as the flesh on Naruto's bones corroded and melted into nothingness.

Rising to his feet, the skeletal Naruto lifted Neji up by his neck and squeezed, cutting off the majority of his air supply. "You had no chance of winning the moment you stepped into this arena Neji. Your fate is nothing but a joke. Wake up and see what's around you," Naruto spoke.

Suddenly Neji's vision shattered, and the pieces fell like glass to reveal the reality of things. Being held up by the throat by Naruto, his entire body was covered in a sealing matrix. Looking into his opponents face, he observed the smug smirk on Naruto's face.

"Now that you've joined us in the realm of reality, let me test a new seal on you. It's particularly nasty, but I'm sure it will give you an idea about what your own techniques do to people," Naruto explained. He formed a seal on the tips of his fingers and smiled wickedly. Thrusting his hand into Neji's stomach, he dropped him on the ground.

Neji writhed in pain on the ground, looking down with his byakugan he could see chakra leaking from every chakra point in his body. To the average observer Neji was bleeding profusely from many points on his body. Slowly Neji's movements began to slow, before he stilled. Having fallen unconscious, Naruto prepared his seal to stop the hemorrhaging fuinjutsu.

"Neji Hyuga is unable to continue, Naruto Uzumaki wins!" Genma shouted. The crowd was deathly silent as Naruto leaned towards Genma.

"He needs medical attention immediately or he will die," Naruto warned. Genma nodded and motioned for the medics to make haste. The bleeding had stopped but the loss of blood and chakra was severe.

In the crowd, many who knew Naruto were lost in thought recalling the battle. Jiraiya in particular was quite shocked about the battle. To everyone but Neji the match was over quickly. Neji had performed a seemingly random defensive rotation before rushing at Naruto, being lifted by his neck and having seals placed on him. It was over in 5 minutes. Jiraiya shivered at the power of Naruto's genjutsu. The silent crowd was justified by how fearful this display was. The horrified screams of Neji alone would strike fear into one unknowing of the redhead's abilities.

In the honored guests booth, the Kazekage was deep in thought was well. _'I'm going to have to move the invasion up. It didn't look like the boy used much of his reserves, but any bit under 100% is better than having him at 100%. I'll give word for Gaara to unleash his wrath during his match. Hopefully the next two end as quickly as this fight. I'll give word for Kankuro to forfeit as well. Temari won't even if I order her to, so no point in asking her.'_

"Next match is Shikamaru Nara vs Temari" Genma announced.

…

"Temari is the victor by forfeit. I have also received word that Kankuro has forfeited the next match against Shino Aburame, making him the winner. The next match will therefore be Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara. Competitors please enter the stadium." Genma announced to the arena.

Gaara and Sasuke appeared in the arena in a flash of sand and leaves respectively. Gaara fixed Sasuke with a bloodthirsty glare as sand circled his body, almost resembling a snake waiting to strike.

"You both know the rules, begin!" Genma shouted, leaping back out of the way.

Gaara grinned widely while waiting for his opponent to strike. "Mother wants your blood!" he shouted, raising his hand and firing sand at Sasuke.

Sasuke took evasive action, dodging the sand while making his way closer to his opponent. Activating his sharingan he made some hand signs while running. **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** He shouted, launching a massive fireball at Gaara.

Sand flared up and encased Gaara, protecting him, however it seemed the fire was hot enough to turn the sand to glass. Sasuke slid to a stop and started channeling chakra. He engulfed his arm in lightning chakra, and chipring could be heard throughout the arena. **"Chidori!"** He shouted before continuing his charge at Gaara.

He reached Gaara and plunged his chidori into the glass encasement surrounding him. The lightning carved through the glass, and with Sasuke holding his hand in the hole, everything went quiet.

Suddenly a murmur could be heard from the sand, "blood, blood, blood, my blood. Is that my blood? You made me bleed my own blood. NO ONE MAKES ME BLEED MY OWN BLOOD!" The scream was deafening, and promptly after the sand exploded outwards. Sasuke retreated to the edge of the arena. _'This isn't good. I knew he was unstable but this is another level.'_

"Temari, we need to grab him and move NOW!" Kankuro shouted. Both of the siblings vaulted into the arena and smokescreen from the explosion. After a tense moment Temari cleared the smoke with her fan to reveal Kankuro holding Gaara with his puppet. "Let's move. We need to vacate the area. It's beginning."

As the Suna siblings leaped from the arena, a massive crash sounded from the western outskirts of Konoha. Three giant snakes made their way through the wrecked wall. "Hokage-sama, we are under attack from Oto-nin and Suna-nin!" an ANBU reported, appearing in the Kage box.

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage?" Hiruzen demanded.

Standing, the Kazekage dropped his robes, revealing himself to be the hokage's student. "Orochimaru, I should have known," Hiruzen scowled. "Very well, you leave me no choice. I will finish here what I started years ago!"

Caught in the chaos, Naruto was frantically searching for Jiraiya or Kakashi to get the jist of the situation. Spotting the white hair of his sensei and old partner, he dashed towards him. "Kakashi-sensei, what is going on? And what are my orders?"

"Oto and Suna are invading. Orochimaru has engaged the Hokage. You are to assemble a small strike team and go after the Suna jinchuriki. He is highly unstable and must be contained. Any and all methods are authorized," Kakashi ordered. With a nod Naruto disappeared.

 _'_ _I've got to find at least 2 more people to form this strike team. Hinata for tracking would be good, Shikamaru for tactical… Speak of the devil.'_ "Shikamaru! We are under attack from Oto and Suna, I need you with me. We need to find Hinata and one other person for a pursuit and subdual of the Suna jinchuriki." Naruto said.

"Gotcha, Hinata was just over there with Shino and Kiba. Lets grab them." Shikamaru replied. Naruto nodded and took off.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. I need you three with me and Shikamaru. We are to pursue and subdue the Suna jinchuriki. Do you understand the mission?" Naruto asked upon finding Team 8.

Shino and Hinata nodded, but Kiba opened his mouth, "Wait, what is going on?"

"We are under attack from Suna and Oto. The Suna jinchuriki was taken by his siblings and we are to pursue them and subdue the jinchuriki, preferably before he loses control completely. You three are the best tracking team we've got. Lets go, we are wasting daylight." Naruto confirmed for Kiba. With that the impromptu group was off, chasing after their prey.

"Spread out in arrowhead formation. Kiba on the left, Shino on the right, Hinata at the front, Shikamaru in the middle and myself at the rear. Move as fast as possible," Naruto barked, receiving nods and silent compliance.

The team had been travelling for 45 minutes before Kiba spoke up, "I smell their trail, Hinata, Shino, do you guys have anything?"

"I can't see anything. Shino?" Hinata answered.

"My bugs have found them, 4 kilometers ahead. We will meet them in 20 minutes at our current pace. Plan for engaging?" Shino replied.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who took the que, "It would be in our best interest to have Naruto confront Gaara. Myself and Hinata will take Temari while Shino and Kiba deal with Kankuro. Naruto, if you can get Gaara under a genjutsu that can save us a lot of trouble. I don't want him losing control completely. We should also try and separate Gaara from his siblings. Questions?" Shikamaru explained.

"Also, Naruto you should use as many layers as possible and utilize as much of Kurama as possible right off the bat. I don't want to take any chances, understood?" Shikamaru asked. A nod from Naruto had them refocusing on their approaching target.

"The target is just up ahead, get ready," Hinata said. "Kankuro's puppet has Gaara."

"Take the puppet out first. Kiba it is your job to separate Gaara from the puppet." Shikamaru ordered.

 **"** **Man Beast Clone"**

 **"** **Fang over Fang!"** Kiba shouted, barreling in towards the puppet. Caught by surprise, the puppet dropped Gaara. Shino swarmed Kankuro with his insects as Hinata dove at Temari. Shikamaru landed at the edge of the small clearing and prepared his shadows. Naruto took this opportunity and prepared his incapacitation fuinjutsu. Rifling towards Gaara, he activated his dojutsu and drove his hands into Gaara's chest, spreading a sealing matrix across the Suna jinchuriki.

Naruto tossed Gaara over his shoulder and took off further into the forest, leaving his comrades to deal with the other two Suna-nin. Coming to a clearing, Naruto placed Gaara against a tree and tied him up. "I can't imagine this is going to hold him, I can feel the malice coming from him," Naruto mumbled to himself.

 **'** **Kit, you should reinforce your seals and start layering genjutsu on him, I can feel Shukaku's chakra swelling inside him. If he breaks loose, the only way to beat him is for me to take over, and I don't think you can bring yourself back after that yet.' Kurama spoke in Naruto's mind.**

 _'_ _Alright Kurama, lets go to 4 tails, and I'll layer as much as I can'_ Naruto responded. He activated his dojutsu and starting pumping Kurama's chakra outwards. A blood-red chakra cloak formed around him, bubbling with energy. Slowly a tail grew from the cloak as Naruto's features grew more feral. His incisors grew and stuck out of his mouth, his fingernails elongated and came to a sharp point half an inch past his fingertips. The tail split into 4 tails, swaying to and fro behind the boy. Naruto dropped to all fours, and fixed his gaze on Gaara.

 **'** **We have to keep him awake, but subdued. If he goes unconscious then Shukaku will be released."** Kurama warned.

Naruto nodded as his tomoe flared. Gaara's eyes widened as a serene setting encompassed him. A soft smile crossed his face. "This… is… nice…" he mumbled. "It's been so long since I've slept, maybe… just a… little… nap…"

 _'_ _Fuck, hes going to fall asleep. Gotta change the settings, but what could keep him calm, maybe a slaughter?'_ Naruto panicked before slowly layering yet another illusion into the jutsu.

As Gaara was about to nod off, he heard the familiar sounds of battle. In the distance the ringing of kunai and shuriken could be heard. "Blood, mother wants blood!" the boy screeched before launching himself towards the chaos.

He reveled in the madness of battle. A vicious smile adorned Gaara's face as he slaughtered the endless onslaught of foes. "This feels, AMAZING!" He yelled. "DOES THIS PLEASE YOU MOTHER?!"

His relentless attacks continued on the sea of ninja charging down towards the gully he found himself in. "More? You want more, mother? TAKE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT MOTHER!" With that final yell, Naruto could feel a disturbance. Time slowed as Gaara fell upon the ground, suddenly unconscious.

 _'_ _Fuck! What happened? Kurama we've got a problem. I can feel the Ichibi coming…"_ Naruto trailed off as a massive explosion of sand occurred at the center of the gully Gaara had fallen in. The illusions all cracked and shattered, leaving a grossly disfigured Gaara where the boy and tree originally were. He had a massive tail of sand extending from his back, with blue lines covering it. His right arm was encased in a large claw of sand that touched the ground when he stood straight.

 _'_ _Kurama, what options do we have here? Can I deal with this with 4 tails?'_ Naruto asked.

 **'** **The boy is still conscious, but he is rampaging. If you can drain him but avoid knocking him out we should be ok.'**

Naruto nodded, and prepped his seals. Dojutsu would no longer work on the Suna jinchuriki as he was in a blind rage. His only option was his new seal. _'This is going to be dangerous. Hopefully this seal can pull through…'_

Dashing forward, Naruto released a hail of shuriken from his wrist seal, attempting to get close enough to apply the seal. _'I have to avoid applying the seal to the chakra cloak, and hit him directly.'_ He rolled to his right to avoid a piercing overhead strike from the sand tail. Using two of his chakra tails Naruto pinned the sand tail.

Continuing forward he ducked under the horizontal swipe of Gaara's sand claw. As the limb passed overtop of him, Naruto applied his strongest explosion seal to it, hoping for a distraction. As the explosion went off, Gaara screeched in pain. As he flailed around, Naruto seen his opening.

Closing the distance, Naruto slammed his left hand into Gaara's chest, knocking the boy off his feet and onto his back. He used his 4 chakra tails to pierce and pin the limbs of his opponent, watching as the seal spread across his body. Slowly and methodically, Gaara started bleeding from his chakra points. He writhed in pain, unable to free himself from the agony. Naruto let out a sigh, the seal was working.

His relief turned to horror as he heard a voice yell at the duo, "Gaara! Enough! The invasion is over! We lost!" It was Temari who was yelling from the edge of the clearing.

Gaara's eyes shot open, and his head twisted backwards at a disturbing angle. A grin appeared on his face as he mumbled one word. "Blood!"

Gaara's sand tail shot forward towards his sister. Shocked by the aggression, she froze and held her arms in front of her. The sickening sound of flesh being torn was heard, and hot blood hit Temari's face. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Naruto's face. He had the sand tail through the right side of his chest, and blood coming from his mouth.

"Gaara… subdued, get… Hinata… I'm… going to lo- ugh, lose… control…" Naruto coughed out. Temari watched as his eyes rolled back into his skull and a malicious killing intent made itself present. Naruto fell to the ground as his blood-red chakra cloak seemed to swirl and bubble. The clearing was rising in temperature fast.

Temari's eyes grew wide when she seen a 5th tail emerge from Naruto's chakra cloak. The anger and malice in the air screamed at her instincts to run. Get anywhere from here, but she found herself frozen in her spot. She was broken from her stupor when 5 figures entered the clearing.

"What the fuck is that!?" Kiba shouted, pointing at the blood-red blob of chakra with 6 tails on the ground in front of Temari.

"Temari, get away from him! Kankuro grab Gaara! Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, stay out of this. He will kill you if you get too close." Hinata ordered. She stepped into the clearing and stood a few feet away from the chakra monstrosity on the ground. Kankuro and Temari had grabbed Gaara and retreated to the edge of the clearing with the three Konoha genin.

"Hinata, get back! He is going to lose control! He could kill you!" Kiba shouted. Hinata rounded on Kiba and fixed him with a glare that stopped him cold.

"Did you forget what Naruto told you after your fight? Under no circumstances are any of you to enter this clearing, understood? One of you needs to get Jiraiya-sama as fast as possible." Hinata turned back towards Naruto and watched as the form of a boy with 6 tails rose from the ground. The figures eyes were an eerie white, a stark contrast to his blood-red body.

The figure took a cautious step towards Hinata and opened its mouth. It didn't say anything, but it opened and closed its mouth a few times. "Hi Kurama, I need you to calm down and give me Naruto back, ok?" Hinata said as she smiled at the figure. She coated her hand in her familiar blue chakra and held it out to Naruto. The figure cocked its head to the side, seemingly regarding the foreign gesture. He stood staring at the hand for 20 minutes. The whole time Hinata stood with a gentle smile on her face.

The onlookers were too stunned to speak, not wanting to set the figure off. They stared silently as time seemed to stop in the clearing. A gasp escaped Temari as the figured moved his arm, breaking the stalemate.

Slowly, Naruto raised his hand and placed it in Hinata's. She closed her hand around his, and pumped more chakra into her hand. The sheer heat of Naruto's chakra cloak was quickly evaporating her own coating over her hand, needing to constantly be replaced. Hinata never dropped her smile as she continued to drain her chakra reserves.

In her peripheral she sighed when she watched a frog pop up behind Shino and open its mouth, revealing Jiraiya with one of Shino's beetles on his shoulder. Fixing her attention back on Naruto, she covered herself in chakra and stepped forward. She only had 5 seconds before her own reserves would be depleted from this action, so she hopped it would be enough time for Jiraiya.

Wrapping her arms around the boy, she squeezed him in a loving embrace. Naruto remained still, but gasped as a hand slammed into his back. Looking behind him, Naruto seen Jiraiya with his hand on his back, a seal spreading across his body. He nodded and whispered, "t-thank you…" before falling to the ground unconscious. Hinata caught the boy before he hit the ground, and rested his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, never moving her focus from him.

Jiraiya let out the breath he had been holding, before walking up to the onlookers. "Head back to Konoha. You three Suna-nin understand you are prisoners of war yes?" Receiving a nod he looked at Shikamaru before he continued, "Good, these three will escort you. Be warned, the village is not unscathed, and we lost many good ninja today. Take these three to Ibiki at T&I for holding in the ANBU cells, then wait for me at the Hokage Tower. Dismissed." The trio nodded before taking up a loose formation around Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

Looking back at Hinata and Naruto, Jiraiya motioned for his toad summon to approach. "Let's get you two back to his cave shall we? I've got some pressing matters to attend to."

Konoha had succeeded in repelling Suna and Oto, but the price was steep. Orochimaru had succeeded in killing Hiruzen, at the cost of his arms. Many Konoha-nin were missing, presumed dead. Sasuke had disappeared during the battle, and his body has yet to be recovered. Three days after the battle, a large funeral was held for Hiruzen, after which Jiraiya was approached by the Hokage's advisors. They informed him of their want for him to become the next Hokage because they hadn't heard back from Tsunade yet. Hiruzen had sent word for Tsunade to return and become Hokage before the finals of the chunin exams, due to the worrying news Jiraiya's network uncovered.

Jiraiya refused and instead said he would track down Tsunade. A week later Jiraiya returned with Tsunade, who was sworn in the following morning. Naruto was asleep for three weeks after his fight with Gaara. When Tsunade had returned to the village she insisted he be moved from his cave to the hospital so she could monitor him. Naruto had received visits from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and a couple classmates while he was asleep. Hinata almost lived in the hospital room with him. The news of the aftermath of the invasion came as a shock to Naruto, but given his ANBU training he adapted quickly.

A knock could be heard on Tsunade's door. Happy for the distraction from all of the paperwork she barked out "Enter." Looking up she found Naruto entering with Jiraiya behind him. "Ah Naruto, what can I do for you today?" She asked, folding her hands in front of her face.

"Afternoon Hokage-sama. As you know, one of my teammates is MIA, and as such we are crippled as a team. I wish to request my reinstatement into the ANBU on paper, with the assignment of a long-term surveillance mission with Jiraiya-sensei. Given the situation of the world right now, I believe now is a good time for me to leave and train." Naruto stated. He fixed a hardened and determined look on his face as he explained his reasoning.

"I see, how long will you be gone Jiraiya? And can you keep him safe from this Akatsuki you have heard rumors of?" Tsunade asked, pointing her imposing stare at Jiraiya.

"Yes, I believe I can both vastly increase the boy's abilities as well as obtaining much-needed information about this new group. We would be gone for at least two years, but more likely four. This time will prove invaluable to Naruto in preparing him for what is to come." He replied, his face void of the usually playful demeanor it usually holds.

"Very well, when will you leave?" she asked.

"Three days we will depart at sunrise." Jiraiya answered. With a nod and wave from Tsunade the duo left her office.

"Well, better go let my friends know and prepare to leave. If I survive I'll meet you at the gate." he said, disappearing in a flash.

Naruto wandered through the village, his hands in his pockets. He was slowly making his way to the ANBU headquarters to retrieve his old mask. If he was going to be reinstated he might as well get his mask back.

As he walked through the village, the finishing touches of reconstruction were being completed on the destroyed buildings and the wall. Naruto had been asleep for most of the construction and hadn't seen the true scope of devastation that befell the village.

Reaching the ANBU HQ, he entered and was greeted by the recruitment officer. "Ah Uzumaki-san, returning at last, please go ahead. Your locker is as you left it."

Naruto nodded and continued to the locker room. Opening his locker, he reaching in and grabbed the only thing inside; a white mask in the shape of an owl face, with a line down the left side passing through the eye. Sighing, he sealed the mask in a storage seal on his headband and exited the building. _'I should probably tell Hinata that I'm leaving, and Sakura since we are teammates. I'll tell Sakura real quick before I go find Hinata'_ Naruto thought to himself on his way through the village.

Nruto made his way to the Haruno household. With a brief knock he stood outside waiting. Moments later Sakura answered the door. "Hell- Oh, hey Naruto, what's up? Please, come in." She said, beckoning him inside.

"I just wanted to tell you that since Sasuke is MIA and our team is sidelined because if it, I will be rejoining the ANBU. I am leaving in three days for an extended surveillance mission and could be gone for a couple years," Naruto said, standing in the entryway now.

"Oh, I see. Well thanks for telling me. I'm assuming you need to get going and tell someone else ya?" Sakura replied with a playful smirk.

Naruto nodded and made his exit. _'Now the challenging one, might as well get this over with as quick as possible'_ Naruto reasoned before flashing away to the Hyuga compound.

Approaching the gate, he was halted by the guards. "State your business." One demanded.

"I am looking for Hinata-sama as I wish to speak with her. It is an urgent matter. Is she available?" Naruto responded, thanking his ANBU training for being able to act professional at this compound. The Hyuga family still wasn't fond of him.

"No, she is currently occupied. I will let her know you wish to speak with her," the guard replied. With a nod, he left. The Hyuga's might not like him, but they always did perform their duties. _'I guess I could just go back to my cave and wait, she should be able to find me pretty quickly with her byakugan,'_ Naruto thought before heading towards his dwelling.

On his way home he picked up some cinnamon buns, whistling to himself throughout his walk. He stopped in at a few more shops, collecting ingredients for a meal tonight. _'I wish Kurenai were around, but with the chaos of the invasion all available jonin are on missions right now. I probably won't see her until I return. That isn't going to be a fun conversation either…'_ he shivered at the thought of that talk. He was pulled out of his musings as he arrived home.

Putting his dinner supplies down, he set about preparing for his journey. He knew Hinata would want to cook with him, so he would take care of some other tasks while he awaited her arrival. Unsealing his mask, he set it on a bench beside his ANBU chest armor. He took his bracers off and placed them down as well. Emptying his shuriken and kunai seals into large boxes beside the bench, he began the menial task of counting his supplies.

Naruto decided that his current stock of 200 Shuriken and 120 Kunai would be enough until he could resupply wherever they stopped. Next he set about taking measure of his fuinjutsu supplies. He removed 22 scrolls from his seal on his belt, and also removed 4 bottles of ink and 2 brushes. _'Hmmm I'll have to restock my ink and scrolls. I'll do that tomorrow.'_

Before Naruto could continue with his inventory, he looked up and found Hinata leaning against the entrance to the cave. Her face was contorted into a look of worry and fear, and her gaze was fixed on the mask on his bench. Naruto sighed as he stood up and waited for her to recompose herself.

"Ar-are you going back?" She whispered. He had to strain his hearing to catch it, but he did. He didn't open his mouth, just nodded. Her gaze was still stuck on the white owl mask. With shaky steps Hinata made her way to the bench. She picked up the mask cautiously, almost as if it would reach out and bite her. Tracing her fingers over the thick black vertical line on the left side of the mask, a tear fell from her eye. This seemed to break the dam as she started sobbing quietly.

Naruto took the mask from her and placed it on the bench. Turning towards her, he moved to envelope her in a hug, but was stopped when she started hitting him in the chest. He stood still and let her vent her anger at him, a frown on his face.

Eventually she stopped hitting him, seemingly having run out of energy. He pulled her into him and wrapped her up in a warm embrace. He didn't say anything, simply rubbing circles on her back. Her body stopped shaking sometime later, and her sobbing stopped. With her tear-stained face she looked up at him and spoke, "When? And how long?"

"Three days. Approximately four years," he replied with regret evident in his voice. She nodded, and to his surprise didn't start crying again.

"I-I see… Four years, what is so important?" She asked, stepping away from him and breaking the embrace.

"You know I can't answer that…"

"I need to know that what you're doing is necessary, Naruto." The lack of an honorific shocked him. He nodded slowly before opening his mouth.

"Delaying the 4th great shinobi war," he said softly, looking to the side as he did. This was going to be dangerous, and he knew Hinata wouldn't like the sounds of that.

"O-oh. I see. Well we can't send you away on an empty stomach can we?" She said, moving towards the kitchen.

"Hina-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"I know, Naruto-kun. I know I am ignoring this, and I know that it is important and I can't stop you. So please, just spend these last couple days with me. Spend tonight with me, and let me pretend ok? I want to have something to hold on to for the next four years." Her tone was pleading, and she was almost begging him to give in. Slowly he tilted his head down, giving in to her demands.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the kitchen, "Good, now help me prepare dinner." He smiled. It was a small smile, but it was genuine. He would miss this, he would miss her.

After dinner, Naruto and Hinata spent the evening sitting outside the cave staring up at the night sky. "I've always liked the view out here. The lack of light pollution really makes the night sky shine," Hinata confessed.

"Aye," he replied with a nod. "Shall we retire for the night? I am a bit drained," he asked. Hinata nodded, before standing and taking his hand.

Dragging him inside, she pulled him over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, she did not relinquish her grip when Naruto moved to get his sleeping bag and put it on the floor. With a questioning glance he looked back at her.

Hinata simply shook her head and pulled on his hand. Giving in, he nodded. Allowing Hinata to pull him down onto the bed, he laid down. Opening his mouth to ask a question, she put her finger over his lips. "I'm going to get changed, you get ready for bed too. I know you don't like to sleep as you are." She ordered, getting up and going to the bathroom.

Naruto sighed before sitting up and pulling his sandals off. He changed out of his pants and into some lighter black pajama pants. Sighing he sat back down on the bed. Before he could lie down he felt two hands at the small of his back. He lifted his arms into the air as the hands pulled his shirt up and over his head. Naruto shivered as the cool hands traced his back. He felt them linger over the three long jagged scars that cut across his back diagonally from his left shoulder down towards his right hip. He felt Hinata rest her head against his back before she whispered, "You never told me about how you got this scar, Naru-kun."

"I told you I wouldn't haunt you with my time in the ANBU." She nodded at his response, pushing her face into the crevice between his shoulder blades. She snaked her arms around his back and up to wrap around his torso. She moved her hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist from behind as well, latching on to him like a monkey. Neither of them spoke a word as we sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness of each other.

After a while, Hinata untangled herself from Naruto's back and pushed him down onto the bed. He finally took notice of her choice of bed-wear. She had on one of his t-shirts and a pair of tight shorts. She broke him out of his observations when she climbed on top of him, putting a leg on each side of his waist. Since she was smaller than him, she could straddle his waist and still lay her head on his chest. Snaking her arms under his shoulders and up into his hair, she put her head down on his chest and smiled.

Sensing the questioning look he was giving her, she replied without looking up, "I'm comfy like this. Do you have any complaints?" Naruto smirked and shook his head. He brought his hands down, pulled the blanket over top of them, and put his hands on her upper thighs. Feeling emboldened by the current position, he tucked his head down and placed a kiss on the top of Hinata's head. He felt her face go red from the heat it was emitting.

"Good night, Hina-chan, and thank you for everything you do for me." He whispered.

Hinata decided to be bold as well, and turned her head slightly to kiss his chest. She put her head back down and nuzzled into him. "Sweet dreams," She whispered, and even quieter, so quiet she thought she said it in her head, she mumbled out, "I love you," before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Naruto barely picked up her last statement, and squeezed her thighs in response before following her lead and going to sleep.

 **A/N: Final chapter before we get into the good stuff. I hope this isn't too bad. I struggled all weekend to write this, and just found myself having a hard time getting into it. Threw in a bit of fluff at the end too. Next chapter will be after the timeskip. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review and let me know what you think I should improve on or what you like/dislike about the story. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In response to guest reviewer "VERYGOOD"; I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I have a rough outline for this story that will be drastically different from canon. I will continue writing and putting out chapters until I either lose the reader's interest in the story or I myself lose all inspiration to write the story (I don't see that happening cause I'm pretty excited about this idea).**

 **Anyways, Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

It is around mid-morning in Fire Country, and two men are walking down the road an hour outside of Konoha. One man has long spiky white hair, red face paint and a scroll on his back. He wears a red haori overtop of his tan shirt and pants with sandals on his feet.

His partner has wild red hair that defies gravity sticking out behind his head. He has a sleeveless, long black trench coat that reaches his knees that he keeps open at the front to reveal a half-transparent mesh shirt. His arms are covered in bandaged wrappings. He has a black belt holding up camo cargo pants that are tucked into bandage wrappings, which cover from the bottom of his calf down, with shinobi sandals on his feet. Over his face is a white owl mask with a single vertical black line on the left side of the mask, cutting through the eyehole. The 6'2 eighteen year old is walking with his hands in his pockets, whistling quietly to himself.

Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya are finally returning to Konoha. As the gates came into view, Naruto sealed his mask away in his headband that hung around his neck. "Almost 5 years huh, I'm gonna be in a load of shit soon. Was all that time 'researching' really necessary Ero-sennin? It probably cost us a good half a year total." Naruto drawled out. He was excited to be back, but he was regretting the ass-kickings he knew were coming his way.

"Of course! I can't give up an opportunity for research! A man's gotta make a living somehow!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The guards stopped he duo from entering the gates, not caring to take full notice of who it was. "Name and reason for your visit please," one of the guards drawled out.

"Is that really necessary? I don't think four years and some change is enough for a village to forget who we are," Jiraiya said, earning a smirk from Naruto as the guards looked up. Their jaws dropped and they couldn't seem to get their vocal cords to function. "I'll take that as permission to enter." Jiraiya said, walking through the gate.

As Jiraiya and Naruto walked through the village, almost everyone they came across stopped what they were doing and gaped at the pair. It had been almost 5 years since the duo had been seen in Konoha. Word had spread of Naruto subduing the Suna jinchuriki, and despite next to no one seeing the incident first hand, many had come to regard him in a new light. He had up and disappeared a few weeks after the incident, and no one had any time to thank him. Most villagers figured he had abandoned the village.

As the duo continued their trek towards the Hokage Tower, word started to spread about their return. Slowly the crowd grew larger and larger as they made their way through the village. "What's with the crowd? I didn't think you had this many fans Ero-sennin," Naruto asked.

"I don't. I think they are all looking at you boy. Word must have spread about you defeating the Suna jinchuriki before our departure." Jiraiya responded, amused by the boys perplexed look.

"Well this isn't the welcome I expected. Too much attention if you ask me," Naruto said, closing his eyes and starting up his whistling again.

As the Hokage Tower came in to view, the crowd of villagers slowly turned into fellow ninja regarding the duo. Naruto could feel the familiar chakra signatures around him, but he decided to spare himself the looks on their faces.

Coming up to the tower, Naruto opened his eyes and found the smirking form of Shikamaru leaning against the door. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto as he walked through the doors. The redhead tossed him a smirk and a wink, making his way towards the stairs.

"Well, out of the oven and into the frying pan eh?" Jiraiya jested outside of Tsunade's office.

"Aye, let's get this over with. I miss my cave." Naruto replied as he entered the Hokage's office.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUST BARGE IN HERE WITHOUT KNO-" Her voice hitched in her throat as she took in the two people who entered her office. "I-is it really you? Are you back?" She asked quietly. Both nodded, allowing her time to reign in her emotions. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME BAKA'S!" She screeched, throwing a stack of papers at them. The paper went everywhere as she continued to throw objects from her desk. "Do you know the trouble you caused me with your absence!? The council has been barking down my neck for 5 years about not knowing where our jinchuriki is! FIVE YEARS DAMMIT!"

"Well, not exactly the best of welcomes, but I figured I was gonna have a few of these. Do you need the report now or can it wait until tomorrow? I'm sure there are a few interested parties and I don't wanna retell almost 5 years of my life more than once." Naruto asked, casually dodging the projectiles still being launched his way.

Tsunade calmed herself after hearing the request. "Yes, you would be correct in your assumptions. Shizune! Clear my schedule for tomorrow and the next day! Doesn't matter what I have booked this is more important. Naruto, you may do as you please with the rest of today. After your report is given you will have a month off. I'm sure you could use some rest. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to send you away for at least that long anyways," she said with a wink.

"Aye, see ya tomorrow Hokage-sama," Naruto said as he exited the office. Making his way downstairs and out of the tower, he mumbled to himself, "How long until I'm discovered. Shikamaru wouldn't betray me, but word travels fast…" He stopped short when he felt a large killer intent from behind him. Turning around he started profusely sweating. "Uhm, hey there Kurenai-sensei. Long time huh?" _'Fuck, that was the wrong thing to say. This is going to hurt.'_

"Long time? LONG TIME? You left without even telling me what was going on! And all you have to say for yourself after FIVE YEARS is LONG TIME?" She yelled. Steam could be seen coming from her ears.

"Technically it wasn't quite five years…" he rebutted. A tick mark made itself present on her face. _'I should just keep my mouth shut.'_ Naruto heard a deep rumbling after that last thought. If he didn't currently fear for his life he would have had a snarky reply to the laughter of Kurama.

Kurenai slowly marched her way towards the redhead, causing him to panic and flail his arms in surrender. "Wait wait wait wait wait! I'll make it up to you! How about uhm, lunch? Yeah, I'll buy you lunch! Come on. I know you love Akimichi's BBQ!" Naruto tried to get himself out of the punishment coming his way. Oddly enough Kurenai seemed to calm down as she reached him.

"Alright, I won't kill you. But only because our other guest for lunch is definitely going to kill you," She said with an all-too sweet smile and tone. _'Ah crap'_ Naruto gulped. "I'll go get her and bring her to meet you at Akimichi's. Go get us a private room mmk?" She requested, although Naruto knew enough to recognize a command when he heard one. With a nod he disappeared.

Naruto had made his way to Akimichi's, picking up a couple stragglers on his way in the form of Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sakura. After obtaining a private room for the group, he found himself fiddling constantly, unable to sit still.

"Relax, she's going to be happy to see you. Hell everyone is happy to see you after this long Naruto," Sakura said, trying to calm her nervous ex-teammate. He gulped as the door opened and Kurenai walked in. She took a seat beside Kakashi and turned her attention back towards the door.

Stood frozen in the doorway was Hinata. Her gaze was locked on the redhead in the room, and it was deathly silent. Time slowed as Naruto opened his mouth, "Hey, Hina-chan," he said softly.

Hinata jumped and let out an 'eep' before falling unconscious. "Ah shit! Hinata?" Naruto panicked and jumped to catch her. "Well, could have been worse I guess eh?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone just shook their heads. "Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed out.

He set Hinata down beside him as they ordered food. When the food was arriving, Hinata recovered from her fainting episode. She opened her eyes to the sight of a smiling Naruto conversing with the rest of the table. Slowly she sat up and quivered. Bringing her hand up to his face, the room fell silent. Tension filled the air as her hand feathered over Naruto's features. She let out a small gasp as he locked his gaze with hers. When her hand reached the scar on his left cheek, she began to tremble. She traced it down towards his chest, and a blush made itself present on her face. Slowly she put her whole hand on his left pectoral, and roughly dragged it down towards his stomach. A cough broke her out of her trance and she looked around.

Kakashi eye-smiled as Kurenai coughed to clear her throat, "Should we vacate the room for a couple hours?" She asked with a large grin.

Hinata let out another 'eep' but before she could faint from embarrassment Naruto slapped his hand onto her shoulder. A small sealing matrix appeared and stopped her from going unconscious. Curious, everyone flicked their gaze towards the redhead.

With a shrug he said, "Anti-fainting seal. Now lets eat!" Kakashi and Kurenai both facefaulted. _'Did he just use a forbidden Torture & Interrogation fuinjutsu on his girlfriend?'_ Hinata slid over to Naruto, pressing her side up against him as the group began to eat.

As the feasting died down conversation picked back up. "So, tell me, what did I miss the past couple years?" Naruto asked. He missed the glare Hinata shot him with his mistake on the timeframe he was away.

"Well, most of the genin from our age group are jonin now. We still haven't recovered Sasuke's body, nor have we heard anything about him being alive. On a brighter note, the three Suna siblings; Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, have been coming to Konoha once every 6 months hoping that you have returned." Shikamaru answered. Sakura's face fell at the mention of Sasuke, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"I see, well if you haven't found his body, he's probably still kicking somewhere, going after his brother. He never was an easy one to kill," Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood. "So I'm the only genin left huh? Guess it can't be helped. You'll have to teach me now Hina-chan," he joked, nudging her in the ribs with his elbow. She let out a squeak and nodded, not trusting herself to talk with the massive blush she had on her face. _'It seems her old habits have come back. Hopefully they disappear quicker than the first time…'_ he pondered.

Shikamaru grinned, "Despite how troublesome it is to have you back, you do bring entertainment wherever you go. Since I know you have a few weeks off, we should head to Suna sometime to see what the Kazekage wants from you."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that, "the Kazekage? What would the Kazekage want with me?"

"I'm sure he wants to thank you for saving him from losing complete control and killing his sister. You were made aware Gaara is the Kazekage weren't you?"

"You saved Temari from Gaara? I was not aware of this Naruto-kun. Maybe you aren't such a nightmare after all. Why haven't I heard of this until now Shikamaru?" Kurenai questioned.

"It was Gaara's wish to keep what happened during the invasion quiet until he could properly thank Naruto for his actions." Shikamaru answered. "Until now, only Kiba, Shino, Hinata, the Suna siblings, Tsunade and Jiraiya were aware of the details concerning the mission to subdue Gaara."

Naruto unconsciously placed his hand on Hinata's thigh, giving it a squeeze for comfort. She laced her fingers in his and leaned closer towards him. Naruto didn't remember anything after protecting Temari, but he knew Hinata hated the memory.

"I see, well I guess we'll have to ship this little nightmare off to Suna for a bit then won't we?" Kurenai replied. She had noticed the reactions of Naruto and Hinata to the memory and decided not to continue her prying.

The night carried on with small talk and sake. Long after the moon rose, everyone started to stagger home. Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand throughout the village. As they came closer to the Hyuga compound, he cast a questioning glance towards her. Hinata cast her eyes to the ground, shook her head and pushed herself closer to him. Understanding, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping their hands interlocked, and guided her out of the village.

It took the pair a bit longer to reach his cave than normal, considering their inebriated state. Walking through the entrance, Naruto gaped at the state. He expected it to be covered in dust, but he found he hardly recognizedthe place anymore. After walking through the genjutsu hiding the entrance, he found himself staring at a large open room with a firepit in the middle surrounded by benches. What he found odd however was the missing crates and bed that he kept to one side. There was also a corridor at the back of the cave. Giving Hinata a perplexed look, she smiled before removing his trench coat. Tossing it on one of the benches, she noticed the white wrappings covering his arms. The white bandages wrapped from his hand up to his elbow on his right arm, leaving his fingers exposed, and they covered his entire left hand and arm up to his shoulder. _'How didn't I notice these before? Must be the sake I guess…'_ She shook off her observant glance, only to notice Naruto seemingly lost in his observations of her attire as well.

She had a short, dark grey jacket left open overtop of a long sleeve blue shirt. The jacket had several black patches on it, and her headband was wrapped around her upper left arm. Her legs were covered in leggings matching her jacket, and she had a short black skirt on with several pockets for storage. She blushed at the thought of him observing her so openly. _'I hope he likes the change in my outfit… Kurenai always encouraged me to be bolder…'_ Hinata took her jacket off and tossed it onto the bench. "D-do you like my new outfit Naru-kun?" she asked, fiddling with her hands as she did so.

This seemed to break him from his trance, and he stepped forward. Taking her hands in his he looked her in the eyes and nodded, "It suits you, Hina-chan."

She smiled. It was a genuine and carefree smile. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had worried Naruto wouldn't express interest in her after being gone for so long, but his actions so far extinguished that worry. "Come, let me show you what I've done with our home," she stopped abruptly with her back to him, frozen after what she said. _'Crap, he is going to freak out, I shouldn't have said th-'_

"Lead the way Hinata,"

"Huh?" She looked back and found him smiling softly at her, "Y-you mean you, you are-" he cut her off again.

"Don't fret so much, and show me what you've done to our cave Hina-chan."

"O-ok…" She stammered out, pulling him by the hand again into the corridor at the back of the cave.

He noticed that the corridor split off to the left and then to the right. She pulled him down the hallway to the left, which lead into a room with a dresser, several crates along the wall, and a large bed. "It seems you weren't fond of my bed and decided to upgrade eh?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded as confirmation.

"More room, and this one is comfier. We can return here later, I want to show you something I discovered a year ago." Yanking on his arm again she dragged him out of the bedroom and down the right corridor.

This one was a bit longer, but he also noticed that the air seemed to become humid. As he was pulled along, the hallway opened up into a small grotto. The air was so humid that it was visible. In the center of the room was a steaming pool of water, about 10 meters in diameter. Surrounding the edge of the water was thick green moss. Naruto stood with his mouth agape, marveling at the room Hinata had somehow carved into his dwelling.

"How did, when, what?" he stuttered out.

"I used my byakugan to look around one time about a year ago, and discovered a hollow with what seemed to be a pool in the middle. I decided that I would excavate a corridor to it like I had for the bedroom. This is what I found, a natural hot spring, now turn around, and no peeking!" She ordered.

"Huh?" Naruto shot a confused glance at her but noticed she was starting to remove her skirt. "O-oh. Hinata, we don't, I mean, are you sure?"

"Just be quiet and take off your clothes Naruto-kun. I want to relax in the water and the steam is thick enough to keep our modesty in tact once we are in the water," She said _'not that I would mind anyways, I've waited for 5 years.'_

Naruto just gulped and turned his back, starting to remove his bandages first. After removing his shirt he heard the sound of a body entering the water. Shedding his remaining garments he called out to make sure it was ok to enter the water, "Are you in?"

"Yes, hurry up, the water is lovely," Hinata replied. Her voice sounded musical to Naruto. With a nod he turned towards the water and slowly sank in.

He let loose a large sigh of relief as the hot water covered his body. Taking a couple steps out into the center of the pool, he found the depth to be just under his shoulders. "You were right Hina-chan, the water is lovely. I can feel my aches melting away."

When she didn't answer him, Naruto took a couple steps towards the side and moved to turn around but froze when he felt two hands snake their way under his arms and around his chest. He could feel her face press against his back between his shoulder blades. The water was now just under his pectorals, so she was submerged up to her neck.

"N-Naruto, f-forgive me for being so forward," Hinata spoke from behind him. Her voice was laced in an emotion he couldn't quite place. _'Is this love? Lust? Why is she apologizing for… oh'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the night before he left.

Hinata pulled him towards the side of the pool and sat down on the bench carved into the stone. Keeping her face pressed into his back, she guided him down and pressed her body into his back. She picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Naruto let out a little yelp as she maneuvered herself. He gulped as he felt her chest press into his back.

"I'm sorry for being so forward Naruto-kun, but Kurenai-sensei always tells me to be bolder, and I've been waiting five years… I, I wanted this before you left but you refused. I know why you refused, and I'm thankful you did, but my feelings haven't changed. I-if you don't desire me, can we at least stay like this a while longer?" Her voice was soft and pleading, but he could still notice the hint of something else. Naruto nodded and placed his hands on her legs.

"I'm not very good with my feelings, Hinata, but I know that I have feelings for you. You've held a place in my heart for a long time now. I'm just, I'm hesitant because of the name I've made for myself. The things I've had to do in ANBU, and the enemies of my family names, I don't want to cause you harm. You've seen the updated bingo books right?" She nodded, choosing not to interrupt his confession, or whatever this was going to turn in to. "There are still many things I don't know about myself and my late family. I don't want to endanger you because of my past. With everything Ero-sennin and I discovered during our travels, dangerous times are coming. You will find out when we give our briefing tomorrow, but I have a feeling I will be at the center of the storm to come…" he trailed off, losing himself in thoughts of what was coming.

"You still don't get it do you Naruto-kun? I refuse to let you walk alone. Now that you've returned I won't let you disappear again. If a storm is coming, I will face it beside you. I want to walk beside you Naruto. Whatever it is that is coming, let me face it with you. You aren't alone anymore." Hinata slid herself out from behind him as she finished talking. Pushing him back into the wall of the pool, she threw her leg over his lap and straddled him. Looking him in the eyes with a fierce expression on her face, she asked again "Will you let me walk beside you?"

Naruto brought his hand up and cupper her cheek. As he ghosted his thumb under her eye, a tear fell from his own. He nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. "I will speak with your father tomorrow, and request his permission to pursue a relationship with you." Naruto paused, and with panic in his voice quickly added "I-if you'll have me that is…"

Hinata smiled as a tear fell from her eye, "Baka" she chastised, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. She brought her hands up to the sides of his face as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. Naruto pulled her lower body tight against his, deepening the kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around his head and lifted herself up slightly, giving herself the advantage of height as she pulled her lips from his. Their face millimeters apart, gasping for breath, Hinata lightly kissed him once more before allowing herself to slide down and sit on his lap. She nuzzled her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his head again. "I guess I can wait one more night, I have been waiting for 5 years anyways," she whispered.

The couple stayed in each other's embrace in the grotto for a while, before Naruto noticed Hinata had fallen asleep. Smiling, he stood up, holding her in the same position with his hands under her thighs and carried her to bed.

As Naruto woke up in the early morning, he found himself missing the warmth that was by his side throughout the cold winter night. Hearing sounds from the corridor, his curiosity got the best of him. He rose and put his pants on, venturing towards the main area of his cave. As he entered, a sweet aroma hit his nostrils. "Mmmm, whatever you're making smells delicious Hina-chan."

Hinata twirled around, startled by his entrance. "Oh, Naruto-kun, did you sleep well? I think we overslept a bit, so I'm making some cinnamon buns for breakfast. Hurry and go get dressed so we can get to the briefing faster." Naruto sighed, before turning around.

"Aye aye captain." He said with a wave over his shoulder as he made his way back to his bedroom. The couple ate quickly and then headed out towards Hokage Tower.

After leaving the cave, Naruto unsealed a peculiar kunai and began spinning it on his finger. The kunai had fuinjutsu markings on the handle, and the blade was three-pronged. The middle prong resembled a normal kunai, but the two side prongs were very short, and stuck out at a 45 degree angle from the main blade.

Naruto continued on with his right hand in his pocket and his left spinning the mysterious kunai. He was whistling a laid back tune with his eyes closed. Hinata again noticed the bandages and remembered she forgot to ask about them last night. "Naruto-kun, why do you wear bandages on your arms now?"

"I have numerous seals on my arms, and I use the bandages to cover them. If I ever come across another fuinjutsu master, they might be able to recognize the seals, therefore I keep them hidden. Also, it looks cool," he replied, smirking and tossing her a wink. Hinata rolled her eyes at that.

"Typical boy, so what is with this kunai? It isn't like anything I've seen before," she asked.

"It is the same design as my father's. The seal on the handle allows me to use his signature technique. Do you want to see it?" he asked. Smirking when she nodded her head, he pulled her tight against him. With a wink he said, "Hold on."

In a flash the pair disappeared, materializing inside Tsunade's office. She spit out her coffee at the sudden intrusion, "What the fuck!? Hinata? Naruto? You're an hour late!" she bellowed. Turning to Jiraiya, who was currently sitting on a couch in the office with Shizune standing beside him she asked "Was that what I think it was?" Jiraiya smiled widely, giving her an answer.

"I see, well now that you two lovebirds have arrived, let's get to the conference room. Everyone else is waiting," Tsunade commanded. As she led her entourage down to the briefing room, she took this opportunity to warn Naruto. "People of great importance are here for this report Naruto. It would be an opportune time to come forward about everything concerning your past." With that, she opened the door and led the group inside.

Once inside, Hinata took a seat beside Tsunade and Shizune as Naruto and Jiraiya moved towards the front. Looking around, Naruto noticed that the full shinobi side of the council was present, including all clan heads. Several jonin were in the back, and a few other people he did not recognize.

With a sigh, Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "So, you or me?" he asked. Jiraiya let out a chuckle before waving his hand. With a second, more pronounced sigh, Naruto turned to the gathered crowd.

"I'm sure you all know who I am, and that I have been gone for the past 5 years. Before I get in to the details of my absence, there are a couple things I think I should clear up. As you know, I am the jinchuriki of the kyubi. What you are most likely not aware of is that I am the only heir to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," he paused at the uproar, waiting patiently for it to die down. "As was the Third Hokage's will, I hid this information from all but a very select few. Now that I am past the age of 16, I will be claiming the rights of Namikaze and Uzumaki clan head."

A second uproar occurred, but one question rang out louder than the others. Hiashi stood and shouted out his question again, "How do we know your claims are true? You may resemble Kushina in your looks, but nothing about you looks like a Namikaze."

Naruto sighed for seemingly the umpteenth time today, "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but oh well." He stopped spinning his kunai, showing it to the gathered people. "Still not enough? Alright." Naruto tossed the kunai into the wall at the back of the room. He let a smirk grace his face and disappeared in a flash. Before anyone could make a move, he spoke up from the back of the room, "Proof enough?"

The room whirled around and Naruto caught the various emotions passing across the crowd's faces. Confusion, anger, rage, regret. Tsunade stood, planning to end this waste of time. "Shizune, please show Hiashi the document I requested you to bring."

Nodding, Shizune procured the scroll, with Hiruzen's wax seal on it, and handed it to the Hyuga head. Hiashi took it, and with a confused look he opened it. Silence captured the room as he read through it. A shocked look crossed his face as he reread the document. "It would appear that what the boy claims is true. This is signed by Lord Third himself, and confirms everything this boy has said." Hiashi rolled up the scroll and handed it to Shikaku Nara, "Care to confirm my claims Shikaku?"

"No, I was made aware of these circumstances the day he was born." Turning to the rest of the room he raised his voice, "does anyone want further verification of the claims?" Receiving silence he addressed Naruto. "You may continue your report, now that this uproar is over."

"Aye. Now that my claims have been verified, I will move on to my 5 years of absence…" Naruto delved into his and Jiraiya's extended leave from Konoha. They left out several discoveries Naruto had made in his training, deeming them unnecessary for the crowd gathered today. The report lasted for the full 8 hours Tsunade had scheduled, and she dismissed everyone for the night.

As people filed out of the room, a few stayed behind. Shikaku and Hiashi both approached Naruto. Shikaku spoke first, "I know you haven't finished your recount of your journey, but I wanted to ask you if you intended to stay in the ANBU or not now that you have returned. If you decide to leave the ANBU once again, I would make the motion to put you through the jonin promotion exams. Take your time and think about it, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded in thanks.

Looking over towards Hiashi, Naruto gave him an inquisitive look. "I imagine that since you stayed behind you have something you wish to speak with me about. It is a coincidence as I have something I wish to ask you, but it is better done in the privacy of your estate. Would you like to save what you have to say for later tonight, or is it urgent?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi was surprised with the boy's manner of speaking. He didn't show him respect, nor disrespect, and he was quick to the point. "I suppose I could hold off, if you wish to speak with me in private I will expect your arrival at my clan's compound soon. Have Hinata escort you to my office," Hiashi replied.

"Very well, see you soon Hyuga-sama." This caught Hiashi flatfooted again. He didn't expect to be addressed respectfully by the boy whom had just seconds earlier neglected to address him in any manner of respect. Hiashi kept his surprise well hidden behind his mask of stone however, and took his leave.

"Well, I guess the interrogation continues eh? Would you please do me the honor of escorting me Hinata-sama?" Naruto jested. It earned him an elbow to the ribs and a smile from the girl. Turning around to address Tsunade and Shizune, he added, "Well I'm off to the lion's den. See you tomorrow, maybe." He was pulled from the room by Hinata as he smirked at the remaining people in the room.

 **A/N: There is the chapter. I have an important question regarding the story that I want feedback on. Should I include lemons? IF there is interest in it, I will include them, but I won't be writing every time someone gets laid. I would probably only do a couple. Let me know in a review or PM your thoughts about this story containing a lemon or two. Also let me know what you think of the story and what I can improve on. Until next time, cheers**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter, enjoy!**

Naruto walked beside Hinata as the couple made their way towards the Hyuga compound. Naruto was balancing a kunai on its point on his finger, a nervous tick that very few knew of. To the average on-looker it would appear as if he was simply unconsciously playing with the deadly tool. Hinata wouldn't have given it a second thought had she not noticed the shifting of his eyes. _'He almost always walks with his eyes closed, is he… nervous?'_ "Naru-kun, are you nervous about my father? You shouldn't be, you know. Despite his outward appearance, he is capable of acting like a father."

He gave no inclination of a response, at which Hinata frowned. She smiled a devious smile before attempting her next verbal assault on his nerves, "Oh no, is the big bad Red Nightmare scared of something? What in the world could have happened!" This elicited a sigh from the redhead.

With a scowl he looked towards the girl, "Why are you so cheery? If he doesn't approve it will cause a lot of problems…"

"I don't care if he approves or not." Hinata stated, the tone she used left little room for argument, so he just sighed and looked at the approaching gate.

"Halt! State your business." The guard commanded.

"He is with me to see Hiashi-sama." Hinata said, using her rarely released heiress voice. With a nod the guard opened the gate, allowing them passage.

Approaching Hiashi's study, Naruto slowed. "Despite your thoughts on the matter, it would mean a lot to me if I could gain Hiashi's blessing to court you. I don't want to create a larger rift within the Hyuga clan than already exists. Well, shall we?" Hinata's eyes widened slightly at his declaration. Naruto hardly ever cared about someone's opinions on his actions.

A swift knock on the door was followed by an authoritative "Enter." As the couple stepped beyond the threshold of the study, Naruto noticed Hiashi was seated on a cushion around a table with a teenage girl, whom he assumed was Hanabi, drinking tea. "Ah, Uzumaki-san, or do you prefer Namikaze-san? Please have a seat," Hiashi motioned to the two empty cushions cross the table from himself and Hanabi.

"Thank you Hyuga-sama. As for my name, I haven't yet decided if I will take my father's name or keep my mother's. I guess it makes little difference, most don't look past my status anyways," Naruto replied as he sat down. Hinata joined him and poured them both a cup of tea.

As everyone settled in at the table, Naruto noticed the curious look Hanabi was giving him. "Hanabi-sama is it? Forgive me for assuming but you bear a striking resemblance to Hinata-sama. Are you curious about my scar, or the wrappings on my arms?" He asked, turning his head towards the younger girl. Hanabi looked down, embarrassed that she was caught staring. Hiashi moved to scold her, but Naruto intervened. "It is quite alright Hyuga-sama. I am used to more vengeful stares, so a curious one is welcomed. I'm sure your curiosity will consume you if it goes unsated, so please ask away Hanabi-sama, it's fine." Naruto smiled warmly at the girl, coaxing her out of her shell.

"Ah, ok. I was wondering about your scars, and why your hair is such a unique red color. I apologize if I am prying." She cast her glance down and to the side after finishing her inquiry.

"Well, my hair is a trait I received from my mother. The Uzumaki were infamous for having dark, almost blood red hair. As for this scar, I got it from the demon blade Kubikiribocho. I had a run-in with Zabuza, the Demon Swordsman of the Mist, and I suffered this wound during the fight. I made a mistake and this is the price I paid," Naruto explained, ghosting his hand across the scar tissue.

"Did you win the fight?" Hanabi asked. Her excitement at hearing more of the tale was clearly visible. Naruto shook his head.

"No, the battle ended in a stalemate. My team and I ran in to him again a couple months later at the end of our mission, and we defeated him. I think Kakashi-sensei even brought the sword back to Konoha, although I think your father would know more about that than I would," he answered with a smile. "Is there anything else you are curious about Hanabi-sama?"

She was about to jump at the chance to further sate her curiousity until Hiashi stepped in, "Now now Hanabi, I'm sure there is a reason our guest has come to speak with us. If you are that curious maybe you could bend his ear after the meeting," he spoke with practiced ease. Surely he had this exact conversation with her countless times, if the giggle from Hinata was anything to go by.

"I'd be glad to sate her curiosity at a later time. As for the reason I am here, it is twofold. The first, to hear what you had wished to speak with me about earlier today, and the second is to formally request your permission and blessing in courting your daughter, Hinata-sama." Naruto ended his statement by bowing slightly from his seated position. Hanabi's eyes shot open. Of all the things she expected to hear when her father requested her presence for a meeting, this was the last. As Hanabi's mouth slightly gaped, Hiashi nodded, bowing his head slightly in thought.

"I see, before I answer your request, I would ask you your intentions. I am sure you are aware that I have withdrawn my decision years ago about removing Hinata as my heir. Are you seeking to gain influence over my clan in the future?" the Hyuga head asked. His tone was one seasoned from many political ventures.

"My intentions are nothing so underhanded, I care deeply for her. As I'm sure you are aware, she has been one of my only friends since a young age. I am sure I caused you many headaches when we were younger, and for that I apologize. I must clarify however, that Hinata's companionship has been the single greatest treasure I have ever received." Naruto fixed the Hyuga head with a look of honest determination. He knew he had to make a compelling case, given his status.

"I see. As a father I am relieved to hear those words. Many suitors have come for less noble reasons. If you do not seek to gain influence over the clan, then what would you do if she is declared my heir?" Hiashi focused intently on the redhead. The situation being proposed held numerous political ramifications if not handled properly. The boy was the sole remaining heir to two very powerful clans.

"I am the heir to two clans myself, and have yet to fully grasp the gravity of what lies ahead for me in that aspect. As such, I have no desire to take on a third clan, and I will leave Hyuga business to you and your daughters. If you wish to make Hinata-sama your heir, then at that time, we can evaluate and adjust accordingly. I am not here and asking for your blessing for any reason other than I love your daughter, Hyuga-sama, and I wish to have her by my side. Any and all complications that may accompany her, I would work through with her to find an agreeable solution." Hinata had tears in her eyes by this point. Her father had also taken notice.

"Hinata, what are your thoughts on this boy's request?" he questioned, looking over towards her. She seemed surprised by the sudden question, and took a couple seconds to register she had been addressed.

"May I speak freely father?" He nodded, and she gulped, steeling herself for her coming statement. "If you decide not to give this relationship your blessing, I would pursue it anyways. I have loved Naruto-kun for as long as I can remember. He pulled the shy demeanor I once had away, and has shown me nothing but kindness and friendship. I decided long ago that I would not be denied my happiness with him." Hiashi was startled by the ferocity in her gaze. Her determination was evident, and for a moment he could see his late wife sitting in front of him, giving him her infamous look. To the rooms surprise Hiashi smiled. It was a genuine and heartwarming smile.

Hanabi once again found her jaw on the floor. She had never once seen her father smile like this. It was so foreign to her that she couldn't muster up the ability to even move.

"Very well. You have grown to be a fine young woman Hinata, your mother would be proud. As long as you pursue a relationship with Naruto, I relinquish your status as my heir, and pass it to Hanabi. I believe you will have your hands full being the matriarch of two clans, and being the head of a third would put unneeded stress on your relationship. I want for you want I ended up denying your mother. My duties to the clan had outweighed my duties to your mother's happiness, and I do not wish for you to be burdened by an excess of clan responsibilities. You have my blessing and permission." As he finished, Hinata let out a quiet sob and grasped Naruto's arm. She turned he head and pushed her face into his shoulder, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Naruto allowed a warm smile to cross his face as he placed his hand on her thigh and gave a comforting squeeze. "I believe I speak for both of us when I say this, thank you Hyuga-sama for granting my request."

"Before you accept, I must insist you hear me out on why I wished to speak with you earlier today. Upon revelation of your lineage today, I feel it is my duty as a close friend of Minato's to apologize to you. I had not known he had a living heir, and that it was you no less. The night of your birth makes a lot more sense in hindsight. He always did have a peculiar relationship with Kushina. I am disappointed in myself for not discovering the truth," Hiashi trailed off for a moment, a lost look in his eyes. "Sorry, there are a lot of memories I have of those two, but I digress. I beg your forgiveness, Naruto, for not looking after you, as I should have done. I had not known, but it is no excuse. Instead I had treated you with disdain for circumstances beyond your control. I have no excuse for my actions, and I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive my foolishness." Hiashi bowed deeply, his head almost touching the table as he finished his request. Hinata and Hanabi shot upright, frozen with looks of shock at the two men in the room. Never had the sisters seen their father ask forgiveness, and never had they seen him bow to anyone aside from the Hokage. He was much too proud for such actions.

Hanabi began swiveling her head, looking between her father and this redhead that seemed to humble her father. Taking note of her reaction, Naruto let out a chuckle. "It seems you have piqued your daughter's curiosity yet again Hyuga-sama. I have never held any ill will towards you or any of the clans for that matter. I was intended to be a weapon, so I became one. I have understood the fear that the village holds for me for quite some time now," at this, Hiashi raised himself back to a seated position. "Now, do you wish to quell your daughter's curiosity or should I?" He asked with a smirk.

"Thank you, Naruto, your words have put me at ease. I'll relieve you of the responsibilities of easing Hanabi's curiosity, however I fear that you may experience a siege of questions once I am done," he replied, allowing a rare smirk to grace his face for a moment.

As Hiashi turned to explain exactly who Naruto was, Naruto turned towards Hinata, and pulled her to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and whispered to her, "So, what now?" Hinata pulled back and gave him a questioning look. "What? I'm gonna be honest I wasn't expecting this kind of reply…"

With a sigh Hinata lightly slapped him in the chest. Before she could speak, however, she found Hanabi sitting right beside her, staring up at Naruto with a mystified look. Naruto chuckled as he looked at her. "Yes, Hanabi-sama?"

"You don't have to address me so formally, just Hanabi is fine. And I want to ask you some more questions!" Her excitement was bubbling over, and everyone could tell she was struggling to keep herself seated, even if she had relocated in excitement.

Ah yes I'm sure you have quite a few questions. What can I answer for you Miss Hanabi?" he asked, adding the joking Miss instead of the proper suffix. She scowled at him for a moment before remembering her questions.

"Can you talk with it?" Her face beamed with curiosity, and Naruto could tell she meant no harm by the question. It was simply a teenager's curious mind. Before he could answer however, Hiashi cut in.

"Hanabi! That is wildly inappropriate. I apologize Naruto," Hiashi said sternly.

"Ah no no, it's fine. I hope she never loses that curiosity of hers, and she meant no harm with the question. As a matter of fact I can speak with Kurama. He's sleeping right now, but I think he naps too much. Let's wake him up." Naruto plastered a devilish smirk on his face as Hanabi squealed. Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples as Hiashi tensed in concern.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. Here, take my hand, and don't freak out," Naruto reassured as he pushed some of Kurama's chakra to his hand. As he did so a chakra cloak enveloped Hanabi. Naruto willed it to spread and soon it covered both Hinata and Hiashi as well.

"This is quite the peculiar technique Naruto, but isn't it draining on your reserves?" Hiashi questioned.

"Naw, I've worked on this for the past 6 years. I could safely shroud 100 people. The shroud simply gives extra protection in the form of Kurama's chakra to whoever it covers."

"Who is Kurama?" Hanabi asked. Aftr her question, a deep voice rumbled in the 4 minds.

 **'** **I am Kurama, the kyubi.'** Kurama rumbled. His voice sounded slightly irritated. Hanabi shrieked at the sudden voice in her head. Hiashi had tensed as well, and Hinata just smiled.

Speaking out loud for the sake of the others present, Hinata greeted Kurama, "Hello Kurama, did you have a nice nap?" She giggled as he let out a noise similar to a grumble.

 **'** **I WAS enjoying it, until someone decided to wake me. It is good to talk to you after such a long time Hinata. Who are these other two? Their energy bears a strong resemblance to yours.'**

"This is my family; Hiashi Hyuga, my father and Hanabi Hyuga, my younger sister." Hinata answered. As she looked over at her sister, she struggled to avoid breaking out in a fit of laughter. Hanabi had the most mesmerized look Hinata had ever seen on a person. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, and seemed to sparkle. Her mouth would be out of site if not for the floorboards hold it up.

"Uhm… mister fox, are you big? You sound big…" Hanabi asked. The room facefaulted. _'Of all the things you could ask, that is your first question?'_ They all thought simultaneously.

 **'** **Kit, it would be easier if you simply brought them inside.'** Kurama said. With a nod, Naruto performed a series of hand signs. **"Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Mind Palace!"** He shouted out, slamming his hand on the ground. A sealing matrix shot out from under his hand and crawled across his companions' skin.

With a bright flash, Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata opened their eyes to a large clearing surrounded by trees. The sky was a bright blue and a light breeze blew through the area. They immediately took notice of a large pit in the middle of the clearing that had Naruto in a meditative pose beside it.

Approaching the redhead, Hinata sat down beside him. She watched as her father and sister approached the cage with caution. Peering over the edge, they took notice of a giant orange fox with nine tails. It seemed to be sleeping. "Naruto is keeping the jutsu active, and as such will not be able to interact with us here. This is his inner world, and this pit is the cage for Kurama."

 **"** **Not that the cage serves much function though, aside from a comfy place to nap,"** Kurama said as he crawled up from the pit, pushing the bars to the side.

"Whoa…" Hanabi exclaimed as she stared up at the fox. Kurama ducked his head down and brought his nose right in front of the girl. He let out a puff of hot air that blew her hair around wildly, eliciting a giggle from Hanabi.

Kurama nudged the girl with his nose, knocking her over on to her ass. **"You are an interesting one, child. Why do you not fear me as your father does?"**

"You haven't given me a reason to. Should I fear you?" Hanabi rebutted.

Kurama laughed at her reply, filling the clearing with a deep rumble. He padded over to where Naruto and Hinata were seated and laid down behind them. He placed his head directly behind Hinata, allowing her to reach up and scratch behind his jaw. The fox plastered a grin to his face, almost making him look sinister. **"This young one is interesting, I like her. Your reasoning is sound little one; I have given you no reason to fear me. I am sure your father could tell you about my rather regrettable past however. Tell me, how old are you Hanabi?"**

Hanabi gleefully pranced up to the fox and sat down in front of him. As Hanabi and Kurama engaged each other, Hinata waved her father over. With wary steps he approached her. "I think you'll find Kurama isn't as scary as most of the villagers think. Before Naruto left, I used to have him cast this jutsu so I could give Kurama some variation in his company. Sit and listen to him and Hanabi, I'm sure you'll understand," Hinata said as she beckoned for him to take a seat. Hiashi relented and sat down a couple feet away from his daughter.

"I have to admit, this is something I am very unfamiliar with. I couldn't have imagined in a million years being inside the inner world of the jinchuriki, lounging in a meadow with the kyubi." Hiashi admitted. Hinata just smiled and leaned back into Kurama's fur.

Hinata and her father sat in a comfortable silence for a while as Hanabi pestered the giant fox with questions. Hiashi seemed content if you judged it by his smile. "So, what do you plan to do now Hinata? Will you move in to the Namikaze estate with Naruto? Will you continue living in our compound?"

She seemed to ponder it for a bit before answering, "I think I will continue living at the Hyuga compound for now, and if I end up moving in with him then so be it. I doubt he will move in to the Namikaze estate however," she said with a smirk.

"He doesn't currently live at the estate? Where does he live then?" Hiashi questioned. He found it odd that the redhead didn't take up residence in his rightful estate.

"He lives in a cave outside the village." Hinata struggled to contain her laughter at Hiashi's facial expression upon hearing the boy's living arrangements. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. Hinata anticipated his next question and answered before he could ask, "He chose to live in the cave due to the poor treatment he received from the villagers. He continues to live there because he is used to it. It's rather cozy actually. He applied seals to construct a powerful illusion over the entrance and it is hard to find without either the byakugan or exceptional sensory abilities."

"Hmmm, I see. We will have to have him over for dinner frequently then. I can't imagine living in a cave provides the best of meals." Hinata giggled at that, earning a raised eyebrow from her father.

"I wouldn't classify it as a normal cave. It has a functioning kitchen and a bedroom carved in to it. I never could figure out how he got the kitchen in there though… probably Lord Third." Hinata explained. "He is also quite the cook. Better than me, but don't tell him I said that," Hinata admitted with another giggle.

The two fell back into content silence, until Kurama spoke up to all of them. **"I believe it is time for you to depart from my dwelling. Prepare yourselves."**

"It was nice to meet you Kurama, I hope we meet again soon!" Hanabi said. She jumped up and latched herself onto his nose in a hug. Kurama snorted hot air on her before closing his eyes, settling in to take another nap.

A bright flash enveloped the Hyuga family, and they found themselves back in Hiashi's study. They all looked up and seen the smirking face of Naruto. "I hope that put your worries at ease Hyuga-sama, and I hope that answered some of your questions Miss Hanabi."

"That was… quite the experience Uzumaki-san. I thank you for the opportunity; as I'm sure Hanabi does as well. I'm sure you are exhausted after the long day and as such I will bid you and Hinata good night. Hanabi, say good night and meet me for dinner please." With that, Hiashi rose and exited the office.

Hanabi stood up with Naruto and Hinata. She turned towards him and sent him a look he had trouble recognizing. Lifting an eyebrow at her, he got a smile in return. "Thank you Naruto, I hope Hinata brings you by more often so I sate my curiosity." She gave a curt bow and left the room.

Hinata moved to Naruto's side and took hold of his arm. "Let me grab a couple things from my room and we can go, ok?" she said with a smile. Naruto nodded and allowed her to lead him through the compound. She packed a bag with some clothes, bathroom necessities, and other things before returning to his side. Clutching his arm she gave a smiling nod and led him off the clan grounds.

As they walked through the village, Hinata happily wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm. "So, after tomorrow what are you going to do for a month?"

He was quiet for a while as he thought about her question. "I think I'll go to Suna. When I return I will decide on if I am leaving the ANBU or not," Naruto decided.

"I hear Suna is nice this time of year. We could make it in a couple days at a leisurely rate," Hinata said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We? So I'll have company then?"

"You just returned after 5 years, I'm not letting you run off without me anytime soon," She stated. The look in her eyes and tone in her voice left no room for discussion.

"Alright point made, let's get to bed so I can get through tomorrow. Today was exhausting," he relented with a sigh.

Naruto had gotten through the second day of his report without much issue. He and Jiraiya finished at noon, and then answered questions for another couple hours. Tsunade had dismissed everyone, but asked for Naruto and Shikaku in her office.

"So, what's going on Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as she shut the door behind them.

"I wanted to ask you what you plan to do now? Will you stay in ANBU, join the regular ninja force, or go out again?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was planning on going to Suna for a week or two during my forced holiday. I've heard that Gaara has been coming to Konoha frequently in search of me. I think I'll decide after I return."

"Shikaku, I was going to have you evaluate Naruto to see if he is jonin standards. However, given the report we just received, and a brief overview of his skills from Jiraiya have me considering promoting him on the spot. First, I want your thoughts as the current jonin commander," Tsunade asked.

Shikaku brought his hand up to his chin in thought. He remained silent for several minutes. "I think I would agree with your reasoning. He was en route to be promoted to chunin during the exams 5 years ago, and I have a feeling that Jiraiya hasn't been fully transparent with his current abilities."

"Then it is settled. Naruto Uzumaki, I promote you to jonin. Return in a month for your vest and for active duty. Understood?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I will leave tomorrow for Suna, and I am assuming that Hinata will insist on accompanying me. Is there anyone else that you think I should take with me?" Naruto asked.

"Bit of a restless soul aren't you? Take Shikamaru with you as well. He has some things he could take care of in Suna."

"I'm what you could call a rambling man. The open road has always been enticing to me. A cold and alluring temptress she is. I will see you when I return, good night to both of you." Naruto finished with a slight bow before flashing back to his cave.

 _'_ _It will be good to be on the road again… I really am a restless soul aren't I? Well I'm sure it will come in handy in the coming storm.'_

 **A/N: And that is a wrap. Next chapter will be Suna, and this return to Konoha arc should be wrapped up in the next 5 ish chapters? Yeah, roughly that. Anyways drop me a review or PM. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Lemon

**A/N Next chapter, this one does have a lemon at the end, so you have been warned. Enjoy!**

It is early morning, and Naruto is situated at the gate of Konoha, waiting on his company for the journey. He is leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets whistling to himself. Hinata stood beside him, watching for Shikamaru to appear.

"Ah, just on time. Here, use this for your gear, I'm sure it will help," Naruto said, tossing a scroll to the dark haired jonin who rounded the corner. As Shikamaru caught it, Naruto asked, "Shall we?" With a curt nod the trio was off.

The group had been travelling for a couple hours before Naruto spoke up. "How soon would you like to arrive Shikamaru? I myself have no preference for the speed we travel, but Hokage-sama informed me that you have business you could attend to in Suna."

Shikamaru was caught off-guard by the question. _'That scheming Hokage…'_ "I'm good for a leisurely pace. No need to strain ourselves. Besides, I'm sure you feel more at home on the road anyways." Naruto smirked at the answer and nodded.

"A leisurely pace it is."

The trio took five days to reach Suna. As they approached the gate the guards stopped them.

"Halt, who are you, and what is your business in Suna?" One asked.

"What? You didn't send word that we were coming Naruto?" Hinata and Shikamaru asked in unison. Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders causing the two to face-fault.

"We are here to sight-see. I've heard Suna is gorgeous this time of year," Naruto answered the guards. Hinata and Shikamaru sweat-dropped at his answer.

"If that is the case, I will need to see your identification cards and register you as visitors."

"Uhhh about that… I don't have one of those…" Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

The guard grew irritated at this. "Then I can not allow you entry to the village. I must insist you leave."

A swirl of sand appeared behind the guard and a commanding voice spoke, "I will have nothing of the sort. These three will be my personal guests for as long as they wish to stay." The guard stiffened and turned on a dime. He paled at the new arrival.

Both guards saluted as the first gave a resounding "Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"I didn't expect a personal greeting by the Kazekage," Naruto said with a smirk. The guard moved to reprimand the redhead for his disrespect but was silenced by a wave of Gaara's hand.

"Tsunade had sent word of your approach, please follow me," Gaara spoke. The trio followed him in to the village. Many of the locals had questioning gazes on their faces at the strangers following their leader. Gaara pointed out several places of interest as they snaked through the village.

Soon enough the group happened upon the training academy. "It is good timing on your part, for someone has been wishing to speak with you for several years, and you will get to see a rare instance of them instructing the future of our village," Gaara said as he lead them inside the building. They walked through a hallway and after a couple turns entered into a large courtyard. Naruto took notice of the two large groups of young students training under the watchful eyes of a blonde girl with a fan on her back, and a man in a black jumpsuit with a large bandaged item on his back.

As Naruto entered further in to the courtyard, he took notice of the students. He found himself caught up in studying the way they were training. He was fascinated by it. He hadn't received the opportunity to attend the academy in Konoha and therefore knew little about how a shinobi academy operated. As he watched the students, they slowly turned and looked at him with shock on their faces.

"Huh, why did they stop? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked as he started taking in his surroundings again. He looked before him and seen Temari, Kankuro and Gaara on their knees, bowing deeply to him. "Uhhhh…"

*SMACK*

Hinata smacked Naruto upside the head. "Baka," she said under her breath, but with a smile on her face. Naruto hadn't lost his utter confusion at being shown respect or thanks during his time away. It was something she liked about him. He could and would give respect when circumstances called for it, but it was still foreign for him to receive it.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara began. At hearing this name, all of the students immediately dropped to their knees and touched their heads to the ground. "I would like to thank you for saving my life five years ago. It is a debt I will never be able to repay."

Temari spoke up next. "Thank you for saving both my brother, and myself during the incident five years ago. I know it isn't much, but I have told my students of your actions. You saved Suna from great strife when you saved Gaara. Thank you." The clearing stayed in their positions waiting for him to speak.

"Uhhh…" He replied. Hinata smacked him on the head again.

"You'll have to forgive Naruto-kun, he isn't used to this. I am sure he is grateful to have your thanks." Hinata spoke for him.

"Y-yeah, what Hinata said. Could you guys please stand? This is kind of weird for me…" Naruto asked. His audience stood at his request, and he stretched out his hand to Gaara. "I think a simple handshake will suffice."

Gaara took the hand and shook it firmly, a smile etched on his face. Temari had a tear escape her eye at the sight. Her brother was finally relieved of the debt he felt at not being able to thank Naruto.

At seeing the handshake, the students took it as their que to rush forward. Quickly they surrounded Naruto, pestering him with questions. There were so many voices he couldn't make out any of the questions. Looking over towards Shikamaru for help, he received a shrug in reply.

"Forgive my students, they have heard stories about you and I'm sure they have lots of questions," Temari said. "Hey brats! Give him some space."

Before the kids had a chance to move Hinata chimed in. "Oh he doesn't mind, he would love to answer their questions," she said with a sweet smile as she wrapped her hands around his arm and dragged him over to a bench. The kids cheered and followed excitedly as Hinata sat her boyfriend on the bench and sat down next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed at the sight. "Troublesome. She is getting payback for him disappearing for five years. I think we will have to wait until the kids tire themselves out. I will bring him to you when we finish Kazekage-sama."

"Nonsense, I think I will join the children and listen to his stories. Would any of you like to join me?" Gaara asked with a smirk on his face. Temari and Kankuro nodded and followed suit, sitting on the ground behind the children.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He made his way to an unoccupied bench and laid down for a nap.

The kids asked Naruto questions for what seemed like hours, giving Gaara and his siblings some insight into his character as he answered them. After an hour or so of questions, Temari got up and joined Shikamaru on his bench, disrupting him from his nap. As the time ticked by, eventually a bell rang signaling the end of the day for the students.

A collective groan rolled through the group as Temari dismissed them for the day. Many of them approached Naruto before leaving, bowing or shaking his hand. Once the kids vacated the clearing, Gaara approached his fellow redhead. "Now that you have made the children's day, please accompany me to the Kazekage tower. I'll get you two settled in and we can discuss whatever it is you wish over dinner."

"Two? What about Shika- huh? Where did Shikamaru go?" Naruto asked. Looking around he only found himself, Hinata, Gaara and Kankuro in the courtyard.

Gaara let out a chuckle. "Guess no one told you huh? Temari and Shikamaru have been dating for a few years now. They hit it off when they organized the joint chunin exams between Konoha and Suna."

"So then why did Hokage-sama… Oh I see. Guess we'll see him when we are leaving. Lead the way." Naruto replied. Gaara smiled again and lead the couple out of the building.

On the way to the Kazekage tower Gaara continued to bring attention to points of interest throughout the village. Hinata took particular interest in the hot springs tucked away behind a cliff face. Naruto filed the knowledge away for later.

As the group rounded the last corner, Naruto's instinct's kicked in. He summoned a kunai as an explosion went off beside them. He threw an arm around Hinata as a barrier of sand surrounded the four of them. Gaara dropped his hand, the sand following to reveal three Suna shinobi fleeing the site. Kankuro leaped after them as Gaara prepared for a second assault.

As Kankuro chased the three, a kunai flew past him and hit the middle assassin in the shoulder. A flash of red rendered Naruto crouched on the back of the downed ninja. Two kunai flew from his hands and embedded themselves in the backs of the other two fleeing shinobi. Two more flashes resulted in two more immobilized enemies. Gaara, Kankuro, and Hinata appeared in swirls of sand and leaves.

"I'm assuming these aren't your ninja?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Gaara. A shake of Gaara's head was his answer. "It seems that the matters I came here to discuss with you are more pressing than I thought. Let's make haste." Gaara gave a grim nod and quickly headed towards his office.

Temari and Shikamaru arrived soon after the initial group, and Naruto delved into the explanation of his findings during his travels. The meeting lasted well into the night before an exhausted trio of leaf shinobi exited the tower. Shikamaru waved to the retreating couple and stayed outside the Kazekage's door waiting for Temari.

"Well now that that is over, I've got an idea. Follow me Hina-chan," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the night. Soon enough they came to the hot springs she had taken an interest in earlier. "I think they have rooms here as well, so lets get one. I sure could use a late night soak after today anyways." With one last tug he pulled her into the establishment.

Naruto sighed as he exited the changing rooms, securing a towel around his waist. Looking around he studied the hot springs. Two natural pools, sharing a thin wall, stretched out for several meters each. A hardened base of rock and sand formed the flooring surrounding the pools, polished from all the mineral-rich water. He slid into the water and removed his towel, tossing it to the side. Naruto rested his back against the middle wall dividing the pools. He slowly slid down until he was completely submerged. As he resurfaced, he kept his eyes closed and rested his head on the wall dividing the pools and stretched his arms out on it as well.

As he lay lost in his thoughts, he felt something soft surround his head. He opened his eyes and instead of finding the ceiling he was staring up into Hinata's lavender orbs. A soft smile graced his face as she slid her arms from around his head to his chest. Her breasts pushed against the nape of his neck as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Her lower body was separated from his back by the wall between the two pools, so she settled with tracing circles on his submerged torso.

A sweet, tender voice broke the comfortable silence in the springs. "It seems coming this late at night has granted us some privacy Naru~kun," Hinata purred out. As she did so she pushed her arms into his chest, pulling him into the wall. She dragged her hands roughly up his torso, slightly digging her fingers into his skin as she did so. Naruto felt a pang of longing as she lifted herself from her pool, his only condolence the hand she kept lightly on his face.

Hinata slipped into the same pool as Naruto, and pushed out into the depths of the water as she allowed her hand to pull across his face, beckoning him to follow her. He smirked as he slowly delved into the pool after her. He hadn't realized the true depth of the pool, and soon found himself submerged up to his shoulders, his tall frame allowing him to find a firm footing. Hinata had no such luck with her short height. It didn't seem to bother her however as she moved towards Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

As he held Hinata in the water, Naruto became acutely aware of the closeness of their skin. He noticed for the first time she had neglected to don any swimwear, just as he had done. He brought one hand from her hips to the small of her back, and the other higher up between her shoulder blades. Her hands were kneading through his hair as he locked his eyes on hers. He could see a deep well of warmth and love, but a third, more pressing emotion, was at the surface. It was something he had only seen once before when he left the village 5 years ago.

He knew what Hinata wanted, but he needed to be sure her judgment wasn't clouded. "Hina-chan, are you sure yo-" he was cut off as she smashed her lips into his. Her legs tightened around his torso as she deepened the kiss. The couple continued their passionate exchange for a few moments until they separated, gasping lightly for air.

"Naruto-kun I want this. I wanted it before we left Konoha but things got in the way. It isn't quite the same as being in our own spring at home, but I can't continue denying my urges. I'm sure." The passion in her voice was enough to convince Naruto if her words weren't.

He slowly started walking backwards towards his previous seat as she plunged her mouth into his neck. Her hands continued to comb through his hair as she kissed, suckled, and nibbled on his neck. The light groans she received from him only encouraged her actions.

As Naruto sat down, Hinata unwrapped her legs from his torso and straddled him. She rose herself up, but before she could descend Naruto gripped her firmly around her waist. He turned the tables on her and trailed kisses down her neck. As he continued hissing and suckling her neck she found herself rising subconsciously. Hinata gave in and allowed her body to guide her, as Naruto's mouth grew closer to her breasts. His mouth continued from her collarbone down the left side of her chest. As he reached the peak of her left breast, he took her nipple in his mouth and bit down lightly. A moan escaped Hinata's mouth, and she pulled his head further into her chest.

He continued on her left nipple as he gripped her hipbones with his hands. After a tight squeeze of his hands he slid the further around to her supple backside. As he cupped her ass he moved his mouth over to her previously neglected right breast. He gave a tight squeeze with his hands at the same time as he nibbled on her soft mound.

"N-Naru~kun p-please. I'm r-ready," Hinata managed to force out. He nodded as he ceased his teasing. Hinata captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. As she continued the kiss she took her hand and reached down into his lap. Finding what she had felt pushing into her leg, she wrapped her hand around his shaft. A slight gasp escaped his mouth as she continued kissing him.

Hinata broke the kiss as she looked into his eyes. Slowly she lowered herself down onto his lap, feeling his girth fill her completely. She bit back a painful gasp, but the grimace still crossed her face. A worried look crossed Naruto's face, but before he could speak Hinata silenced him with a quick kiss. "It's ok, just give me a minute," she said as she allowed her full weight to fall into his lap.

He nodded, and she kissed him again. She traced her tongue across his lips, and was quickly granted access. Their tongues danced and chased each other. After a few moments, Hinata started to slightly rock her hips back and forth. She slid her hips towards Naruto and then away, grinding on his lap. It started slow at first but continuously picked up pace. As the pace quickened, the couple broke their kiss and he buried his face in her neck. Hinata's hands subconsciously found their way back to Naruto's hair, and grabbed a handful. As he suckled on her neck moans escaped her.

"Ungg, Naru, hmmm, Naru-kun, it mmm," she continued to moan. This encouraged him and he brought a hand up to her left breast. Hinata tilted her head back and moaned louder up towards the ceiling. Her pace became spastic and soon she slowed to a stop, panting into his hair.

Naruto took the opportunity and stood up, bringing her with him. He laid her down on the edge of the pool, with himself still in it. He locked eyes with her and the look of pure lust assured him he was in the clear. He plunged his member deep inside her, and a loud moan escaped her lips. As she arced her back Naruto leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He pulled his cock out until just the head was still inside of her, and then thrust the full length back in again. Another loud moan echoed through the cavern, and Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist. As he continued to pull himself out slowly and thrust into her, she wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into his back.

With every thrust Naruto would let out a quiet moan, dwarfed by the echoes of pleasure from Hinata. Her nails dug sharply into his skin and her back stayed arched. As Naruto fell into a rhythm, Hinata tightened the grip her limbs had on his torso and bit down into his shoulder.

"Mmm, Naru-kun, hng, I'm cl- mmmm, I'm close. Don't stop." Hinata ordered. Naruto nodded into her neck and continued his rhythmic thrusting. Hinata arched her back and dug her nails deep into his back. She let loose a loud pleasure-filled scream as fluids seeped out of her vagina. "Are, did you?" Naruto shook his head at her question and continued his thrusting. His breathing began to grow more and more ragged and his moans grew slightly louder.

After a minute he pulled out and covered Hinata's stomach in a sticky white substance. As he finished he allowed himself to drop onto Hinata. She wrapped her arms lovingly around his torso and kissed his neck.

After catching his breath he spoke, "I'm sorry Hina-chan, but I think we should wait until we are married before getting you pregnant," he panted out. Hinata chuckled mirthfully and pushed his head back so she could look him in the eyes.

She smiled a sincere and content smile as she kissed him. "I agree, lets wait until we are married and this coming storm has passed." He smiled at that answer and kissed her again. "Now take me to bed, I am exhausted. You're a beast." Naruto chuckled at her joke, but picked her up and exited the hot springs.

As Naruto lay in bed, Hinata rested her head on his chest, slowly ghosting her fingers across his chest and stomach. She seemed content, but Naruto was at an inner dilemma. "Hinata listen, there are some things I feel I should tell you about my time away…" he trailed off to wait for Hinata to pick up on the serious tone he was using. She gave him a curious look, and he couldn't find any worry in her gaze.

"While I was gone, to gather information and other things during my ANBU time, I was required to do some… well…" He trailed off but Hinata seemed to pick up on what he was insinuating.

Her eyes fell from his and she cupped her hands to her chest. In a quiet voice, almost reminiscent of a whimper she asked, "So, there have been others?" Naruto cringed at her tone of voice and the scared look on her face. His silence gave her the answer she didn't want to hear. "I-I see…"

"Hinata, when I'm wearing that mask I'm not Naruto, I'm Owl. I didn't want to do the things I was required to, but I…" a soft finger cut him off. Hinata had her index finger pressed to his lips.

She shook her head at his questioning stare. "I don't want to hear about it, Naruto." He flinched at the lack of her nickname for him. "I know you were doing your duty, and I won't hold it against you, but, I just need some time to come to terms with the other side of you, ok?" She dropped her hand and subconsciously traced his scar down to his chest.

"With the war that is coming then…" He stopped when she shook her head.

"Unless I ask, I don't want to know about what happens when you are wearing your mask. Let's get some sleep ok?" Hinata didn't wait for an answer, and turned over with her back to him. Naruto stayed half sitting against the headboard with a hurt look on his face. He wished he hadn't done the things he did during his time away. He knew they were necessary, but the pained look in Hinata's face made a strong case for other options.

As Naruto's mind churned in his inner turmoil and guilt, something tugged on his arm and pulled him to the side. Before he knew it, he was pulled up against Hinata's bare back and his arm was wrapped around her torso, fingers entwined with hers. "I love you Naru-kun," she whispered, and placed a kiss on the back of his hand before closing her eyes. Naruto sighed happily and nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck to place a kiss before shutting his eyes as well.

Two weeks later, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru found themselves closing in on Konoha. The time spent in Suna was split between ironing out the details of the coming months, and spending some leisurely time. Regardless of what the day's activities consisted of, Naruto and Hinata enjoyed the soothing qualities of the hot springs each night before retiring to their suite. It had been a much needed vacation for Naruto, and even if she wouldn't admit it, Hinata had needed a vacation as well. Her past year had been filled with training and her duties as a shinobi.

As the trio approached the gates, Naruto took another glance at the scroll he had in his hands. It was sealed with the Kazekage's seal and he was to deliver it to the Hokage. "Hinata, I'll see you later tonight, I'm sure you won't want to hear these details laid out again. Thanks for the company Shikamaru." Naruto didn't wait for confirmation and flashed away.

As he appeared inside the Hokage's office, he smirked and dodged a flying cup. "You should know better than to do that you brat!" Tsunade yelled. She calmed herself and retook her seat, gesturing for Naruto to sit as well. "So, how was Suna?" Naruto placed the sealed scroll on her desk and took his seat, waiting patiently for her to read it.

"I see, your thoughts on who we should assign?" Tsunade asked as she finished reading the scroll and set it down. She brought her hands up in front of her face and rested her elbows on the desk.

"I would say myself or Shikamaru as we are the most familiar with Suna, but I am sure I will be needed for more delicate assignments and Shikamaru is much too good of a strategist to not have by your side. Unless you and Shikaku feel that Shikaku can handle things here that is. I think if you send a team with a wide range of skills it would benefit most, but the team will need someone who can handle political matters with delicacy and precision. I have been away too long to give a good recommendation." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"A very valid point. I think I know the team to send." She turned to her side and an ANBU dropped from the sealing. He gave a nod to his higher ranked comrade and turned to the Hokage. "Please get Shikaku and Hiashi for me right away," she ordered. Turning back to Naruto she smiled devilishly at him. "If Shikaku and Hiashi agree, I will send Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. I will explain further when our audience arrives." As she finished her sentence, two swirls of leaves rendered the men in question.

"Ah good, thank your for your timely arrival. Naruto has just returned from Suna and brought this with him, give it a read before I continue." Both men nodded and took the scroll. As they finished, momentary shock graced their faces. They looked between Naruto and the Hokage, both of whom were smirking.

"Now, to answer your first question. Yes I sent Naruto with an objective to Suna. I figured he and Shikamaru would be the best qualified to complete it. They have far exceeded my expectations, as I'm sure you gathered from the scroll. As we are now fully allied with Suna for the coming war, I believe the best team to send is Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. The reason I asked you here tonight was to hear your thoughts on if we can manage the strategy without Shikamaru's aid."

Both men fell deep into thought for a few moments before the Hyuga head spoke. "Naruto, would you not be a good choice for this mission? From the scroll I can only gather you have a gift for dealing with delicate situations."

"I would volunteer to go, but I think that this will be needed more elsewhere," Naruto replied as he unsealed his ANBU mask. He twirled it around on his index finger before placing it atop his head.

"He's right Hiashi. Naruto is arguably the best ANBU we have currently enlisted, and he is also far and above the most knowledgeable when it comes to the Akatsuki. His talents would be wasted in Suna." Shikaku spoke up. Both Tsunade and Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. So then it comes down to our abilities does it? I think we can manage without Shikamaru around," Hiashi decided, placing the scroll back on the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, I agree as well. Naruto, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Shikaku asked.

"No, I have been away far too long to be able to know the best team to send. My only suggestion would be to replace either Choji or Ino with a long distance sensory or tracking ninja. The Aburame clan comes to mind. Their bugs would still be very useful in the desert conditions. I think Ino would provide more value in Suna than Choji given she is a Yamanaka. Choji would just supply firepower. In the end however, you know the abilities of the ninja in Konoha far better than I do," he finished.

The three thought about his suggestions for a few seconds before Tsunade spoke up. "I think I will do as you suggest. I will send Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino to Suna in two weeks time. They will be stationed in Suna and answer only to the Kazekage until I decide otherwise. They can be thought of as both Suna and Konoha shinobi for the foreseeable future. Are we all in agreed?" The other three occupants of the room nodded their heads. "Very well, war is coming soon, let us begin preparations. 6 months is the time frame you discovered, right Naruto?" He nodded in reply as he stood, readying himself to leave. "I will inform the Suna team tomorrow of their assignment, that is all. Good night."

Two swirls of leaves and a flash of red rendered the room empty aside from Tsunade. She let out a long and tired sigh. "War, huh? I never thought I would see the fourth great shinobi war for myself."

 **A/N: That is the chapter, sorry for taking so long to get it up, still struggling with motivation. I am getting into the good stuff in these next chapters that will be kicking off the main part of the story. I've hinted at the war and the Akatsuki pretty heavily since Naruto returned, but I assure you it isn't what you think. Nothing from here on out will be very close to canon as far as events go. Anyways, leave me a review or a PM and let me know how you like the story or give me some criticism. Also let me know what you thought of the lemon, I've never wrote one before as this is my first time writing a story. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, first off I have to apologize for the extended absence, a friend of mine passed away and I had some other stuff going on personally and just couldn't find motivation to write. The good news is that I have recently felt the inkling to pick this back up, and I have a new, better (in my opinion) direction to take it. So, without further ado, the next chapter.**

Naruto was lounging on the bank of a river not far from Konoha, with an arm draped over his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps. He didn't feel the need to move or address the newcomer, as he knew it was his usual visitor.

The visitor sat down beside the redhead silently, and leaned back on her elbows with a content sigh. They sat in relative silence, taking in the peaceful atmosphere for a while before she spoke up. "How much longer do you think you'll be here before you're sent away as well?"

"I'll be heading out for a bit in another month or two, why do you ask? Upset about the lack of time you can spend with Kurama?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Hanabi smacked his arm and retorted in a slightly irritated voice, "Maybe… but I'm also worried about you and Hinata, you'll be doing ANBU missions, and we won't get to see you often." Her voice got softer as she continued on, "what if you…" Hanabi trailed off and looked away. When she didn't get an answer she turned around and came face to face with Naruto.

"Baka," he chastised, and flicked her in the forehead. It was a common occurrence with the two, and always seemed to have the desired effect of stopping her train of thought. He continued despite her glare, "I'm sure that isn't the reason you really came. Give me your hand, I'll connect you."

A smile lit up her face as she placed her hands in his. " **Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Mind Palace!"** he spoke, and a bright orange chakra enveloped the pair. Hanabi let out a little squeal as she delved into Naruto's inner world.

As Naruto kept the jutsu active for Hanabi to spend time with Kurama, he thought back about the last few months. After his return from Suna, Hinata had been assigned a long-term recon mission to prepare for the upcoming war. Naruto was worried about the boredom, but Hanabi had started to visit the day after Hinata left. He had a feeling Hinata had requested she keep him company as his secluded nature would keep him separated from most. Hanabi was happy to oblige as she had been extremely fond of Kurama and would get to spend more time with him as a result. Naruto came to expect daily visits from the younger Hyuuga. She would keep him company, half the time in relative silence, and the other half with random topics or questions she had. Sometimes she even had him help her with her training. At the end of the day he would send her to his inner world, and she would spend as much time as she could with Kurama. Naruto didn't mind maintaining the jutsu, as it drains very little chakra and it gives Kurama some company. He could also hear everything going on in his inner world, and could tell that Kurama had taken a particular liking to Hanabi, even more-so than Hinata. He reasoned it was because Hanabi seemed more interested in Kurama than Hinata was, but hell if he could understand what went through that foxes head.

When Naruto pulled Hanabi out of his inner world, she noticed that the sun was already half set. "It is getting late, and I'm sure your father is wanting you to return to the compound," he said in answer to her questioning gaze.

She nodded and stood, offering her hand to pull the redhead to his feet as well. "Thanks," he said. "And thank you for the company today, I appreciate it, as always," he added.

"I'm sure I enjoy it more than you do, thank you for linking me with Kurama. Tomorrow we will do some training if you want, it has been a couple days." Naruto nodded, and with a smile Hanabi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"She is getting good at that, I could hardly hear any air disturbance as she left," Naruto spoke out loud.

 **'** **Indeed. She will surpass most of the kunoichi in this village, kit.'** Kurama replied.

"You sure that isn't just your favouritism speaking?" Naruto jested with a smirk.

 **'** **Probably, I am fond of her. Treat her well kit.'**

"What do you… already napping again I see," Naruto sighed out. "Well, I guess I should report to Tsunade, it's been a week or two since I last got an update." He disappeared in a flash of red.

Appearing inside he Hokage's office, Naruto quickly ducked to avoid the book hurled at his face. "Good evening to you too, Hokage-sama," Naruto said sarcastically, moving in to a bow from his ducked position.

"I tell you every time to put your damned seal outside the office, OUTSIDE! Do you not understand what that means?" She replied, irritation clear in her voice. "Anyways, I'm glad you showed up, I have a task for you."

"Personal or ANBU?" He asked as he straightened himself, losing his playful smirk and adopting the signature stone-cold ANBU face.

"Both. Jiraiya has discovered the location of a long-lost Uzumaki temple, and he believes it might hold some answers about your doujutsu. You'll leave tonight and meet up with Jiraiya and Hinata's team at the temple. Jiraiya is currently extracting her team from Ame. I want you to evaluate the intel. Any questions?"

"Who is in Hinata's team? And why are you having them rendezvous with me instead of heading straight back here?" Despite his yearning to see Hinata after the 3 month separation due to her mission, but he knew she was on a recon mission and the intel she was carrying would no doubt be valuable.

"Hinata's teammates are Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and TenTen. They will have valuable intel to report, so I want you to assess the information and decide if you need to investigate further. They have been gathering intel on Ame and the situation there. Evaluate it and make a decision. You and Jiraiya are the most knowledgable about the upcoming war, so I want you to run point on this. The temple Jiraiya found is a few days away from Ame anyways, so you will be in the area if any additional actions are required." Naruto nodded, the plan made sense.

"Very well, is that all?" he asked. Tsunade nodded, handing him his assignment scroll. Naruto read it quickly before rolling it up. He unsealed his ANBU mask, bowed and disappeared in a flash.

Naruto had no need to pack for the mission, as everything he needed was sealed in his containment seals. He appeared behind the Hyuuga compound, and silently entered, making his way to Hiashi's study. Before he could knock, the door opened, revealing Hiashi, with Hanabi seated inside the study at a table. Hiashi took note of the mask, and silently allowed him entry.

As he retook his seat, he focused on the owl ANBU agent before him. "I am assuming this is urgent, what can I do for you Owl?" he asked.

Naruto bowed curtly before addressing both of the room's occupants. "I have been given this," he said, handing Hiashi the mission scroll. Hiashi read through it quickly, and when he finished he took a glance at Naruto before bringing the scroll over a candle, igniting it.

"I see, thank you for informing me. What is the time frame?"

"Two weeks at the least, a couple months at most. I will return before the war starts."

Hiashi nodded, "very well, if there isn't anything else you are dismissed." Naruto nodded and flashed out of the study. After he left, Hinabi stood and sent a pleading look at her father. He nodded as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hanabi appeared behind the Hyuuga compound, and stopped behind the tall redhead. The moonlight gave the black-garbed figure an ominous glow when accompanied with the red hue of his hair.

Hanabi walked up to the figure silently and hugged him from behind. He placed a comforting hand on her arm before she spoke. "Bring them back safely ok? And come back in one piece yourself." Naruto nodded before flaring Kurama's chakra slightly, letting it linger on her hands as he disappeared in a flash. Hanabi smiled at the comfort Kurama's chakra provided her. "I really have become fond of that fox, haven't I?" She asked the darkness.

"It seems so, and in doing so you have proven yourself a much better person than I," Hiashi spoke as he exited the shadows. "Come, you should get some sleep. Hinata and Neji will be fine, when has Naruto ever failed at protecting what he cares about?" He asked, motioning with he hand for Hanabi to follow.

"I know, it's not them I am worried about. This war is going to be more dangerous for him than anyone else," Hanabi replied, allowing her father to lead her inside. Hiashi opted to stay silent as he led Hanabi back into the compound.

 **A/N: There it is, a bit short but I wanted to get something out to let y'all know I'm still around. Added a bit of development with Naruto and Hanabi in this chapter, as I want to develop their friendship. I think they make good friends as Hanabi has an isolated nature, just like Naruto.**

 **Anyways let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to drop me a review or a pm. Again, sorry for the long wait. Cheers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back again with another chapter. Looking like updates won't be as frequent as I originally planned them to be, but I am not abandoning this story so don't worry about that. I have a plan for it and I'm pretty excited about it.**

Naruto was travelling at a high pace towards his clan's lost temple. He was within a couple hours of the temple, which is located in the Land of Grass, sandwiched between the lands of Earth, Rain, Fire and Waterfalls. He had his dojutsu activated, casting a blanket genjutsu as he travelled. It was a skill he picked up during his training that vastly increased his ability to move undetected, even at the fast pace he was travelling at.

As he neared the temple, he could pick up the presence of four chakra signatures. He assumed they were Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji and Hinata, but he kept his genjutsu activated just incase they were enemies.

He entered the courtyard they were located in and found them seated around a small fire. As his genjutsu fell over the four, Neji leapt into a defensive stance, kunai drawn and byakugan activated. Rock Lee gave a curious look at his companion.

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder, "Relax, it is a friend," she said, smiling as she stepped forward. Neji stood up straight, but kept his kunai in his hand as he felt the effects of the genjutsu wear off.

Standing across the courtyard, leaning against the wall, was a figure clad in a black trenchcoat and an ANBU mask. Seeing that it was indeed a ninja with Konoha, Neji put his weapon away and deactivated his byakugan. With a nod towards the ANBU member, he sat back down around the fire, letting Hinata greet him with relative privacy.

Hinata approached Naruto with a smile on her face, and without saying a word wrapped her arms around his torso. He put his chin on top of her head as she embraced him. They stayed in the embrace, silently enjoying the other's company for a long while. Eventually, Naruto broke the silence, "I should get briefed on your mission. I need to make a decision once I get all the details." He broke their embrace and took her hand, leading her back to the fire.

Hinata took a seat on one of the logs being used as benches around the fire, and Naruto sat on the ground in front of her, leaning back to rest against the log between her legs. TenTen smiled at the sight. She knew how much Hinata had been missing the redhead during their extended mission.

"Has Jiraiya arrived yet?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"He hasn't. Last we heard from him he was expecting to arrive sometime this evening," Neji replied.

"I see, we'll leave the intel briefing until he arrives, as he will be able to provide a second set of eyes on the decision I'll make regarding it. Until then, I'm going to set up some defensive measures around this temple," Naruto said, standing as he finished speaking. With a complex set of hand signs lasting 30 seconds, he slammed his hand into the ground, **"Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Defensive Matrix."** Fuinjutsu arrays spread from his hand and expanded outwards at a rapid pace. They continued to spread for 5 minutes, after which Naruto sighed as he moved back to his original spot.

"I've set up some genjutsu and fuinjutsu traps, as well as shrouded the area in a 5km radius around us in a genjutsu haze. It will take a very powerful ninja to even notice he has come under the effects. Jiraiya will be able to pass through unhindered, as he is well-acquainted with the array," Naruto explained upon receiving questioning gazes from his companions. "Now, I haven't eaten yet, feel free to join me," he invited as he unsealed some standard combat rations.

As the group finished their meal, Naruto began inquiring as to the abilities of his comrades. He already had a grasp on Neji's, but had yet to work with TenTen or Rock Lee.

As he finished absorbing the information about his teammates, he seen the curious looks he was receiving from them. Addressing the looks, Naruto asked; "as for me, I'm assuming you've heard some rumors?"

Rock Lee nodded his head and answered, "Yes, we've heard about your nightmares! You would be the worst enemy for me, I'm glad to have you on my side!" He gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, until TenTen punched him in the arm.

"Sorry about him, why don't you tell us about yourself instead of us going off of rumors?" TenTen asked.

"I am adept in fuinjutsu and genjutsu. Most of the rumors you've heard would be true, to an extent. The bingo book has me fairly underestimated, as I've been relatively MIA for the past few years." As Naruto said this, Hinata pulled him slightly closer.

"So, the Red Nightmare, and Red Flash? I'm assuming the Red Owl is also you?" Rock Lee questioned, fishing for a bit more information on the mysterious elite ninja. Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and leaning back into Hinata, allowing her to comb her fingers through his hair.

Neji took the action as their signal that they would receive no further information, and decided to take the first watch. As he stood to leave a voice stopped him. "Before you go, would you allow me to place a seal on you? It will allow me to use my **Flying Thunder God** technique to reach you if something goes wrong," Naruto explained as he stood up.

"I can't see a reason to say no, I assume you would like to put one on each of us?" Neji replied. Receiving a nod, Neji took his shirt off for Naruto to apply the seal to his back. After a few hand signs, Naruto applied the seal to his right shoulder blade.

"I added a couple indicators to relay your status to me as well, but if you flare your chakra at the point of the seal it will send a signal to me. I have also weaved a blanket genjutsu into it, so if your chakra drops to dangerously low levels, it will activate and give you an opportunity to escape." Neji just nodded before turning around and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned to face his other three comrades, "Do either of you have any issues with me applying this seal?"

Rock Lee stood and removed his vest and shirt as an answer, turning to show his back. When he was finished Naruto turned to TenTen. "What is the genjutsu you are weaving into the seal?" she asked, curiosity glistening in her eyes.

Naruto locked her gaze, and his tomoe swirled slightly. Aside from that, he remained in the same position, his breathing even and his hands in his pockets.

"Something to this affect," he voiced from behind her. She let out a gasp, lunging forward and drawing a kunai. When her senses evened out, she realized it was Naruto that had spoken into her ear.

"I see, very impressive, I didn't even feel a chakra release when you activated it," she praised, standing and turning her back while lifting her shirt up enough for him to apply the seal.

"It is detectable if you know what to look for, or if you possess a sensory kekkei genkai. I have put a large amount of effort into being able to conceal the chakra signatures of my dojutsu. If it were easily detectable, I would lose one of my advantages in battle," the redhead explained as he weaved his hand signs. Pressing his hand to her shoulder blade, as he had with Rock Lee and Neji, the complex sealing matrix took place.

Letting down her shirt, she turned to Hinata. "I am assuming you already have one Hinata?"

Hinata nodded in response, "I have that one, among some others that serve different purposes. I have yet to properly utilize them in a mission, however."

TenTen's interest had been piqued again, so as she returned to her seat by the fire she threw a curious glance at Hinata. "Could you tell me more about these other seals you have?"

Hinata looked at Naruto as he returned to his spot in front of her, leaning back into her torso. Without opening his eyes he gave a slight flick of his wrist, signaling she could do as she pleased. She pulled the sleeves of her shirt up, revealing a complex matrix of seals up both arms. "There are multiple seals in these arrays, for starters, these ones on my wrists are for storage seals that contain Naruto-kun's **Flying Thunder God** kunai," seeing the pleading look on TenTen's face, Hinata unsealed one, balancing it on her index finger. "I can use these to give Naruto-kun more flash points, or as regular kunai. I have a couple different genjutsu sealed in the array that activate when certain circumstances are met as well. The bulk of the array, however, wraps onto my torso and travels from my sternum to my navel. It…" Hinata trailed off and looked down at Naruto. He didn't give any signals for her to cease her explanation, but she didn't feel comfortable sharing it anyways. "It gives me a stronger connection with Naruto, and allows him to channel chakra to me."

TenTen's eyes went wide with that information, and even Rock Lee became interested. "You mean, **that** chakra? I wasn't aware that type of seal was possible. How does it work?" She couldn't help her curiosity, this type of seal hadn't been heard of before when talking about Naruto's specific circumstances.

Hinata looked down at the redhead between her legs again, but received no indication that he would help her explain it. "It was… uhm… is v-very intimate…" Her face went as red as Naruto's hair when TenTen clued in to the insinuation.

"Oh, I see. I apologize," TenTen quickly said. "So anyways, is he sleeping?" From her point of view it seemed that Naruto had passed out. His eyes were shut and his breathing had slowed immensely. He appeared almost comatose.

"No, he hardly sleeps. His mind is elsewhere right now, but he is still aware of his surroundings and our conversation," Hinata explained. She didn't want to give many details about Naruto's inner world or Kurama, and she knew he had decided to retreat there. He rarely found himself able to sleep, so to recharge his body he would simply retreat to his inner world, as he had now.

The group fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for the Toad Sage to arrive. After a couple hours, Hinata detected two chakra signatures approaching from the direction Neji had went. She activated her byakugan, putting TenTen and Rock Lee on high alert. As they rose to take up a defensive stance, Naruto waved them off. "It is an ally, don't worry," he spoke, his eyes still closed and his head still leaned back against Hinata's stomach.

Just as Naruto had said, Jiraiya and Neji came through the open archway into the courtyard. The trio waited for the new arrivals to get comfortable before diving into business. Jiraiya took out a combat ration and began eating in silence by the fire, much to the ire of Rock Lee.

"So, shall we report our intelligence?" Rock Lee asked, eager to find out what awaited them next.

"We'll get to that, no need to rush," Jiraiya replied, going back to his food. Rock Lee fell back into silence, but with an impatient expression on his face.

As Jiraiya finished eating, Naruto broke the silence. "Do the dolls rot in the rain?"

"No, they are drying beside the clay." Jiraiya replied, just as cryptically as he had been addressed. Confusion made itself apparent on the faces of Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen. Before any of them could speak up, however, Naruto had asked another question.

"And the crows?"

"Due east, flocking above the sharks. The hearts?"

"South, within the cult."

"Yin and yang?"

"Gone with the wind. The snakes?"

"Burrowed," Jiraiya finished the exchange. The four onlookers were beyond confused, but the pair did not appear to feel it necessary to fill them in.

"Now, tell us about the intel you have gathered," Naruto said, opening his eyes and looking towards Neji.

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter, this one was pretty slow, but the next chapter will get into the temple and some background on Naruto's eyes. As always, do drop me a review or a pm. Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"So, to summarize, two mysterious people have replaced Hanzo the Salamander in ruling Ame, and there are massive gatherings of forces in Iwa?" Naruto asked, looking at Neji. He received a nod in reply.

"Do we know anything about these mysterious replacements of Hanzo? Appearances? Abilities? Rumors?" Jiraiya questioned.

Neji spoke up again, "We did not catch a single glimpse of them during our surveillance. They isolate themselves at the top of one of the towers. The villagers seem to revere them, frequently referencing the 'Angel' that is their savior. When I used my byakugan to view the tower, I sensed numerous chakra signatures. Seven of the chakra signatures were identical, and the last one was different. I do not know what conclusion to draw from this," Neji finished.

"I see, I think I will take over surveillance of Ame and see what I can discover. If there are large forces gathering in Iwa, it would be beneficial to send you four with Naruto to obtain more information. Agreed?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'd suggest sending TenTen or Rock Lee back to Konoha in the meantime to report our findings so far. I'd like to utilize Neji and Hinata's byakugan during my scouting of the Iwa forces," Naruto replied. "As far as which one of you goes, I think TenTen might be a bit more tactful in relaying the details. Any objections?"

"None from me, it is a sound choice. TenTen, take this scroll with you, and deliver it to Tsunade when you give your report. You should leave immediately. We will get some rest and dive into this temple in the morning," Jiraiya said, detailing their plans for the immediate future. TenTen rose silently, taking the offered scroll and left in a swirl of leaves.

As the remaining ninja settled in for the night, Naruto claimed first watch. In truth, he never did sleep much lately anways, so he might as well get some use out of his restlessness. Something felt different tonight, however. A sense of foreboding was sinking in on him. As the time dwindled by, he couldn't seem to shake the uneasiness. In his mindscape, Kurama assured him he couldn't feel anything of the sort, but Naruto could tell the fox seemed anxious. Chalking it up to the impending war, he retreated from his mindscape and settled for watching the small fire crackle away.

As he was nearing his time to swap watch duty, his blanket seal was tripped, alerting him of an unwanted presence. Naruto woke Jiraiya with a shake. "My outer perimeter was just tripped, I'm going to check it out. Keep watch for me," he told the Toad Sage, disappearing in a flash of red.

Naruto appeared in the trees behind the intruder, taking note of his black cloak with red clouds on it. _'Akatsuki… damn.'_ He put his ANBU mask on and activated his eyes. Prepping incapacitation seals on his hands, he dove at the intruder while applying a blanket genjutsu for cover.

His seals hit the mark, however just as it was applied, the enemy dispersed into a murder of crows, focking away and reforming infront of Naruto. Naruto unsealed a kunai and switched his incapacitation jutsu for his chakra bleed jutsu. _'I can't mess around with Akatsuki members, I'll have to end this quickly,'_ he thought.

As Naruto took stock of his opponent, nothing would have prepared him for what he would see. The man had a long sword in his right hand, lightning crackling along the blade. His hair was pitch black and fell wildly to his shoulders. In his eyes were the mangekyo sharingan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. As an answer, Sasuke dove at Naruto, weaving handsigns as he swung his sword. Naruto dodged backwards, avoiding the crackling blade, but was greeted with a large fireball. Thinking fast, Naruto threw his kunai into the flames, flashing away a second later.

He had timed it perfectly, appearing within striking distance of his opponent. Naruto slammed his hand into Sasuke's stomach, and imbedded his kunai into Sasuke's right leg. Before he could apply another seal, his instincts screamed at him to get away. Leaping backwards again, his eyes went wide as Sasuke encompassed himself in a purple cloud of chakra, slowly taking the form of the upper body of a samurai.

 _'_ _Susanoo… shit.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He began channeling Kurama's chakra, covering himself in the cloak as tails started to form behind him. As the 5th tail began to take form, his opponent dropped his Susanoo and sheathed his sword. Confused, Naruto dropped his chakra cloak and sealed his mask away.

"I thought it was you, but I wanted to make sure," Sasuke spoke. "Get over your shock, I have some important things to discuss with you." Naruto shook off his stupor and approached, keeping his guard up incase this was a ruse.

"You needn't be on guard, I have no further desire to fight you. I simply needed to verify it was indeed you by bringing out your nine-tails chakra," Sasuke explained.

"Alright, then explain why you are wearing an Akatsuki cloak, but not attacking me. I'm sure you're aware of the threat I pose to their plans," Naruto countered.

"I am working with my brother, aiding Konoha from inside the organization. Come, let me tell you about the past few years of my life. Maybe that will help you understand," Sasuke said, taking a seat by a tree.

"So in short, you were with Orochimaru for a while, killed him, found your brother, joined the Akatsuki with him, and are now looking for a contact within Konoha to relay information to?" Naruto asked. "What made you change your mind about your brother?"

"My brother and I fought for a long time when I finally found him. When I was about to kill him, I realized he had been going easy on me the entire fight. He was losing on purpose. I stayed my hand and upon further inquiry, he revealed his side of the past years. As I had nothing left to strive for, and I couldn't return to Konoha, I decided to join him in aiding the village as a rogue ninja." Sasuke explained. "As for the contact, it has to be you, it can't be anyone else. Your isolated nature and solo missions will make it easier to get you information. As a sign of goodwill, be wary if you go to Iwa, there are two Akatsuki members there who are very dangerous. Kakuzu and Hidan. They are rumored to be immortal. Do not engage them if you don't have to. I must be going, however, we aren't supposed to be away from our partners for long," Sasuke warned as he stood to leave.

"Wait, what do I tell the Hokage, or Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Let them believe I am dead, it will be better that way," Sasuke replied, before he left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto was about to leave, when he noticed a Konoha headband stuck into the tree Sasuke was leaning against. It had a slash through the symbol, the sign for a missing-nin. With a sigh, Naruto sealed it in his storage seals, and headed back to camp.

As Naruto walked back through the archway into the courtyard, Jiraiya could sense something was off. Naruto never walked back, he would always use his **Flying Thunder God** technique to avoid any tails. Jiraiya tossed the redhead a quizzical glance, and received a nod towards the temple entrance in reply. Jiraiya got the silent message, and rose to make his way towards the temple.

Naruto made his way over to Hinata, lightly shaking her awake. "hmm-huh? Naruto? What's going on?" she questioned.

Naruto put a finger to his lips, signaling her to speak quietly. "I am going to investigate the ruins with Jiraiya, can you take the remaining watch shift?" He received a nod, and with a swift kiss on her forehead he made his way to the temple entrance.

After wandering further inside, Jiraiya stopped and turned towards the redhead. "So, what, or who did you come across?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the opposite wall of the corridor. He unsealed the headband and tossed it to Jiraiya. "Sasuke is who I ran in to. He is part of Akatsuki, helping his brother in aiding Konoha from inside their organization. He also had an interesting story about his past few years…" Naruto started as he dived into a shortened version of Sasuke's life after leaving the village. "He has requested that he stay 'deceased' on record, and that I be his contact to funnel information about the Akatsuki. I did not give him an answer, but I doubt he would have accepted no as an answer anyways. This is a rare opportunity to gain a crucial edge on the true enemy in the coming years," Naruto finished.

Jiraiya stayed silent for a while, processing the information he just receieved. "I am going to leave this decision up to you. As for my two cents, I can't imagine any reason why he would be deceiving you. On an unrelated note, while we are here, lets see what we can find out about your lineage eh?" Jiraiya said, turning and walking further into the temple.

As the pair ventured further into the ruins, light became harder and harder to come by. The air also seemed to become damper the further they travelled, and the path was on a gradual decline, descending into the earth. After a few minutes, the cracks in the earth above the passage faded away, requiring Jiraiya to light a torch for visibility.

Shortly after the natural light sources disappeared, the passage curved to the right and began a sharper descent. As they continued down, the walls started to display peculiar runes. "Jiraiya, do you know what these runes are, or where they originate?" Naruto asked, running his hand along the wall.

"I do not recognize them. All I can tell is that they are ancient, long lost runes. We should continue with caution, it doesn't look like anyone has been here for quite some time." Naruto nodded in agreement, removing his hand from the wall and venturing further into the depths at a slightly slower, guarded pace.

The corridor curved to the right several more times as Naruto and Jiraiya descended into the depths of the temple. After what seemed like 2 hours of walking, a dim green glow emerged from far ahead. Quickening their pace slightly, the duo emerged from the tunnel into a vast cavern with green crystals in the roof, glowing dimly, providing an eerie lighting to the room. The walls were covered in a more complex version of the runes that existed on the walls in the corridor, and there were a few cubby holes in the back side of the cavern. In the center of the cavern a shallow pool of water surrounded a large statue of a woman. She had her head bowed, and large dragon-esque wings emerging from her back. Her hands were held in front of her naval, with one hand below and one hand above a yellow orb.

Naruto ventured from the exit of the tunnel and further into the cavern, heading towards the statue. After crossing two thirds of the distance, he realized Jiraiya was missing. Turning around he found Jiraiya still inside the tunnel. With a questioning gaze, he receieved the reply "I can't cross the threshold of this cavern. I'm not sure why but these runes are preventing me from continuing. An invisible barrier seems to be erected. Since you can enter the cavern, I'm assuming it has to do with your lineage."

Naruto sighed, but nodded before turning around and continuing his way towards the statue. As he reached the edge of the water, he could make out the details of the yellow orb in her hands. It was an exact replica of his eyes. Naruto moved to cross the pool, but as he stepped forward the water turned from a clear blue color to a deep, bloody red. Reconsidering his actions, he withdrew his foot and began to walk around the pool. As he distanced himself from the pool, the water, if it could be described as water, turned back to a clear blue.

 _'_ _Hmmm, so it seems I can't cross the pool. Maybe I'll find something in these cubbies along the far wall,'_ Naruto thought to himself. As he neared the back wall, he took notice of the three nooks. Each one was covered with a transparent crystal, functioning as a protective glass barrier hiding the contents within. Behind the crystal in each nook was a single scroll on a simple stand. Naruto studied the runes surrounding the scrolls, but couldn't discern any sort of instruction or meaning.

 _'_ _Guess I'll go back to the statue, I don't want to spring a trap by forcing through the crystal.'_ Naruto ventured back to the front of the statue, and pondered his options. _'Mybe if I cast a blanket genjutsu to make it appear as though my body is stationary I will be able to cross the pool,'_ he reasoned. Activating his eyes, he cast the blanket genjutsu, but before he could move across the pool he caught movement in his peripherals.

The wings of the statue had started to move, curling in around the figure of the woman. As they moved to form a protective barrier around the statue, the yellow orb in her hands lit up, glowing a bright, vibrant yellow. The wings closed in around her, and the glowing ceased. Naruto stayed frozen, not daring to move in case something became hostile. He waited for several minutes before the statue moved again. As the wings unfurled, the woman lifted her head and opened her eyes, revealed blood red orbs lacking a pupil. The yellow orb began glowly lightly and rose to float above her head.

Despite the ominous visage of the statue, Naruto felt no need to flee or defend himself. It was an odd feeling, almost like his instincts had abandoned him. Before he could take action, the statue moved again. The woman brought her arms down to her sides, and opened her mouth, revealing a pair of sharp incisors. "You, who carries the Gaze of Azaiya, spill your blood into the pool so I may record your existence." The voice was feral, but distinctly feminine.

Naruto stood stalk still for several minutes, waiting on any other sudden developments from the statue. When it seemed as if nothing else was going to happen, he unsealed a kunai and held it to his left hand. _'Well, here goes nothing,'_ he thought, slicing his right hand and dripping blood into the water. As the blood hit the water, it turned red again, before slowly turning to the same vibrant yellow as the orb floating above the statue.

"Your bloodline holds true, Naruto Uzumaki. I welcome you to the cavern of Azaiya, I am its guardian; Keiyara. I have remained here in slumber, waiting for the next holder of the Gaze of Azaiya to arrive. Remove your garments and cross this pool, I will reveal the truth about your eyes," the statue spoke, stretching its hand out towards the redhead.

"Gaze of Azaiya? Is that the name of my dojutsu?" Naruto asked. No reply. He sighed before beginning to remove his clothing. When he had completely stripped down, he cautiously waded into the pool. As he slowly crossed the water, he noticed that it was only ankle deep. Reaching the statue, he placed his right hand in its outstretched left hand. As the blood from the kunai slash on his hand touched the stone of the statue, the stone started morphing, turning into flesh. "What is going on? Why are you changing from a statue Keiyara?" Naruto asked.

Without answering his question, the statue slowly continued to change from stone to flesh. Keiyara brought Naruto's hand up to her mouth, placing the wound on her lips; she began to drink the blood. This seemed to accelerate the transformation from stone to flesh. Ten minutes passed before Keiyara removed Naruto's hand from her mouth. "The first ritual has been completed, let us engage in the second," she spoke, as she pulled Naruto towards her.

Keiyara pulled Naruto tight against her, keeping her hands on the sides of his face. Naruto took notice of her lack of clothing as well as something strong being wrapped around his waist. Looking down, he noticed a long, black tail coming from Keiyara's back holding him in place against her. As he looked back towards her, he also noticed her eyes were no long a solid red, but resembled a blue version of his own eyes. As he gazed into her eyes, he seemed to lose control of his body. His arms fell limply to his sides, and she held his head in place with her hands. "Open your mind, and all shall be explained," Keiyara said cryptically. Her eyes flashed blue, and she locked her lips with Naruto's. As she kissed him, her wings folded in around them, shielding them from view. The yellow pool of water began to churn and bubble, before it rose and surrounded the pair in a tight ball of water.

Jiraiya watched on, helpless and shocked at the occurances within the cave. He couldn't hear anything, but he ahd just watched his pupil strip down naked and turn a statue into flesh. A gasp pulled him out of his stupor, and beside him he found Hinata with a hand over her mouth. As he looked back into the cave, He watched as the womans wings covered Naruto and the yellow liquid rose to encompass them.

"NARUTO! NOOO!" Hinata screamed, she lunged forward, but was caught by Jiraiya.

"You can't enter, these runes prevent anyone without his blood from entering. We will have to wait and hope for the best," he explained. Hinata simply nodded, sitting down against the tunnel wall with a defeated gaze on her face as she stared into the yellow ball of liquid that had just swallowed the person most important to her.

A sobering realization sank into her being as she watched the liquid churn and bubble around the shadow of Naruto and this mystery dragon woman. She was weak, and she needed to become stronger if she wished to continue by Naruto's side.

 **A/N Alright, that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and more will be revealed in the next chapter. As always, drop me a review or a PM and let me know what you think so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Next chapter, want to say thanks for the reviews I've received, especially the ones pointing out the spots I've missed making the name change. I've amended the issues as I've come across them.**

Hinata stayed seated at the cavern entrance, gazing lifelessly into the swirling ball of yellow liquid. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it seemed like an eternity to her. In reality, it had been about two hours since Naruto have been swallowed by the liquid.

Jiraiya was sitting patiently, sribbling in his notebook. He had a perverted grin on his face as he jotted down new plots for his books. Hinata wondered how he could be so carefree at a time like this, his student, her lover, had just been swallowed by a former statue in a mysterious liquid. She came to the conclusion that he must know something she didn't about the situation. Turning her gaze back to the cavern, she perked up when she noticed the liquid changing color. It was morphing from a vibrant yellow to a deep blood red.

Jiraiya seemed to take notice as well, pausing his writing. As the liquid finished it's color transformation, tendrils began to snake out from the orb before merging back with the mass in a different spot. The pair waited anxiously, watching for any other changes in the room, but none came. After an hour of tense waiting, Hinata sunk back into the wall and adopted her lifeless gaze again.

This cycle continued for two days. Every couple hours the liquid would change color from yellow to red to blue to green and back to yellow. Jiraiya left to head up top and inform Neji and Rock Lee about the recent occurances after the second change in color, as he knew Hinata would not leave her watch.

As Hinata watched the blue liquid snake in and out of the swirling mass, Neji rounded the corner with some food rations. He sat down across the hallway from her, and silently passed the food. Waiting until she finished eating, he broached the subject on his mind. "How long are you going to wait here for him? It's been two days already, it seems li-"

"Don't. Don't you dare say it, he is going to come back, he just needs time. Whatever he found inside the cavern must be important, so I will wait until he returns," Hinata sharply cut him off. Her tone left little room for discussion, and the determination in her voice was evident.

Neji sighed before trying a different tactic. "Alright, then at least come up to the surface and train with me, we might as well take advantage of this time. Rock Lee can take up watch, and we will rotate in shifts." He watched closely as the gears turned inside Hinata's head, contemplating it.

She needed to get stronger, continue to grow and advance in hopes of keeping up with Naruto. Eventually, she nodded in agreement, earning a relieved sigh from her cousin. "Good, I will go send Rock Lee down to swap out with you, see you in a bit," Neji said, rising from his seated postion and heading back into the tunnel.

Hinata turned back to the cavern, and whispered out "come back to me soon, Naruto."

 ** _Inside Naruto's Mindscape, two days earlier_**

A bright flash of blue light woke Kurama from his slumber. Floating in front of him was a naked female with dragon wings and tail, curled around an equally naked Naruto.

 **"** **Kit, care to explain who, or what, she is?"** Kurama asked, having not risen from his slumbering position on the grass in front of his cage.

No answer came from Naruto, as the dragon woman laid him down on the grass, kneeling to support his head.

Kurama took notice of his host's lack of breathing, and bared his fangs towards the newcomer. **"What did you do to him?"** He growled out, slowly rising to his full height.

"Relax, it is part of the ritual. He will wake when I pull the chakra out that I had him ingest," she replied, seemingly unphased by the beast looming overtop of her. Her voice held a feral tone to it, but it was distinctly feminine, and quite alluring. It caught the ancient fox off-guard.

Before Kurama could reply, the woman brought her mouth to Naruto's and locked their lips together. As she continued kissing him, her tail snaked its way to Naruto's chest, and placed the tip directly on his sternum. A vibrant green chakra covered the tip of her tail as it slowly slid into his chest. After a few moments, Naruto jolted upwards, gasping for air. The woman pulled away and removed her tail from his chest. "See, good as new," she said to the fox.

Kurama settled back into his previous position as Naruto regained his senses. "W- *cough* what was that?" He asked, looking towards Keiyara. "And why are we inside my mindscape?"

"We are inside your mindscape so my physical body can continue to extract the sustenance it requires. As for what you just experienced, that was the origin of your kekkei genkai. It should help you reach the next level of mastery now that you understand where it comes from, and what it can do," she explained.

"I see, makes sense. Wait, how long is it going to take for your body to take what it needs? And how, exactly, are you taking what you require?"

"I'd estimate about two weeks. As for how I'm taking it, there is a reason I made you remove your clothes. In order for the contract to be formed, a very intimate bond is required. Speaking of which, I suppose I should explain this contract since we have some time," she explained.

"Wait, you mean that right now we are… for two weeks? Oh man, I am going to have quite a bit of explaining to do…" Naruto said, trailing off as he paled at the confrontation he would have in two weeks with Hinata. Kurama's deep rumble of a laugh filled the clearing, vocalizing the amusement he found in Naruto's predicament.

"I will leave your personal affairs to you," Keiyara repied. "Now, to explain things. I am Keiyara, the guardian of the Cavern of Azaiya. I have been in a state of slumber for many years, waiting for the next holder of the Gaze of Azaiya to surface. Since you have come to the cavern, it began the process of the ancient contract of your kekkei genkai. In previous generations, the holder of the Gaze of Azaiya would form a contract with the deity herself, however during a battle with Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, she was gravely wounded. As I was the only holder of the Gaze of Azaiya at the time, I offered myself to take her place and become the guardian of this cavern. Since then, I have waited for the next in line to arise. I have some of Azaiya's gifts, but my mortal body could not contain her full power, so our contract will not reap as many benefits for you as the original versions could have. I have no doubt, however, that it will still be greatly beneficial for the both of us. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Uhh yeah, why was the Sage of Six Paths fighting with Azaiya? Also, why is your tail still wrapped around me?" Naruto asked. The first question piqued Kurama's curiosity as well.

"The Gaze of Azaiya is unmatched in its genjutsu prowess, and as such it provides a great threat to tailed beasts. With the proper manipulation it can be utilized to control several tailed beasts at once. Kagoromo did not want this power to be abused, and sought to eliminate the possibility of it in the future," Keiyara explained. Kurama offered a grunt at her explanation, but Naruto seemed content. "As for my tail, when we are in here, I will require physical contact at all times until the bonding ritual is complete with our physical bodies. I figured my tail would be the easiest way to achieve that, but if you prefer, we could partake in the same activities as outside?" The suggestive nature of her answer, and subsequent question, caught Naruto off-guard. Before he could answer, she continued with the explanations. "Now, if you don't have any other questions, I will get into the practical uses of your eyes."

For two weeks Naruto learned, meditated, and fused his chakra with Keiyara. She insisted on them spending a majority of their time becoming more spiritually attuned with one another, referencing its importance to the success of the contract. Part of Naruto figured she just wanted to be close with someone after the amount of time she spent in isolation as the guardian statue. He had to admit, however, she was quite convincing. On two separate occasions during the weeks spent inside his mindscape, she had gotten him to join their bodies together and attune themselves with their physical bodies. As reluctant as he was, considering his relationship with Hinata, there was an animalistic pull, an almost instinctual desire, to be near this dragon woman. He couldn't explain it, but to put his mind at ease he chalked it up to the contract they were forming having an affect on him.

As the third week drew near its end, Naruto and Keiyara were lounging against a tree on the edge of the clearing. Keiyara was leaned back against the tree, with Naruto on his back with his head in her lap. As she drew nonsensical patterns on his chest with her tail, he realized he hadn't really taken in her features before. She was about 5'9", with a slender build. She had an average bust, and long brown hair that fell to somewhat cover her breasts. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, with the same feral slit for a pupil surrounded by four tomoe. Her face had a slightly feral look to it, mostly because of the two incisors on her top row of teeth that showed when she smiled or tucked her bottom lip under them. Her wings and tail were pitch black, and aside from the membrane on her wings, covered in scales. Despite appearances, the scales were not rough, but rather smooth to the touch.

"Hey Keiyara," Naruto started, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" she replied back, still pre-occupied with drawing circles on his chest with her tail.

"Why do you have wings and a tail?"

She stopped tracing patterns with her tail at this question. "Naruto, you can't ask a lady why she looks a certain way!" She admonished playfully, lightly slapping him on the chest. When he continued to stare up into her eyes, she relented. "When I was alive, the first time, I held a summoning contract for the dragons. They have since gone extinct, but when I had offered myself to Azaiya, she originally refused me. She said my body couldn't handle her power, and it would tear me apart. My partner, and summon at the time, insisted I merge my body with hers, so that it could withstand some of Azaiya's power. I had objected, but when I slept Azaiya merged us anyways, infusing her remaining power with us at the same time. She left a note, explaining that the dragon's strength would be needed if I were to survive and guide the next holder of her gift. She was right, of course, as I required the recuperating capabilities of the dragons to perform the ritual we are currently engaged in." When she finished her story, she went back to tracing circles on his chest, leaving him to soak in the tale.

"It's almost time to finish up this stage of the contract, we should prepare ourselves. When we are back in the physical realm, there are three more things I need to show you."

"About time, I've got things I need to do," Naruto replied.

 ** _Outside the cavern, three weeks after Naruto entered_**

Jiraiya was currently on watch duty for the cavern, and was pulled from his writing with a large flash of light. Looking in towards the cavern, he could see the liquid falling from around the bodies of the statue and Naruto. Slowly, the wings unfolded to reveal Naruto still entangled with the woman. Her tail set him down, and he walked back to his clothes. After dressing himself, Jiraiya watched Naruto return to the woman's side and head towards the back of the cave.

"These three scrolls are incredibly important, Naruto." Keiyara said as they came upon the three nooks in the back of the cavern. "The first one, on the left, is the 'Contract of Azaiya's Guardian.' It functions sort of like a summoning contract, but requires additional steps that we have already completed. You will need to sign your name in blood," she explained as she shattered the crystal protecting the scroll.

"Will it interfere with my current summons contract?" Naruto asked.

"No, it may function like one, but it isn't one." She answered as she handed him the scroll. Naruto bit his finger and signed in blood, sealing the contract. He took note of three other names above his, the most recent one being Keiyara herself. "Keep that on you at all times. The second scroll is the 'Eternal Transfer technique. It is a forbidden ancient seal excusive to the Uzumaki family, and is only ever learned by those who hold the Gaze of Azaiya. Anyone who bears the seal will take any damage they receive from a genjutsu as physical damage. I'm sure you can understand why it is forbidden."

Naruto nodded as he took the second scroll. His mind was flooding with possible uses for the jutsu, but he would experiment with those later. He sealed it away and looked at Keiyara, signaling for her to continue to the third scroll.

"This last scroll is the 'Scroll of Permission.' It has the ability to allow those who sign in blood next to your blood signature, entrance into the Cavern of Azaiya. This one has never been utilized, and I would advise extreme caution in allowing anyone entrance. There are many secrets hidden in this cavern, and they are all very dangerous in the wrong hands," Keiyara finished her explanation with a warning, handing Naruto the third scroll. "Now that we have aken care of that, all that is left is for me to return before you leave here."

As Keiyara said that, she learned forward, placing her hands on his chest, and the tip of her tail on his sternum. She channeled some of her chakra, and in a flash of blue she disappeared.

Naruto looked around, confused as to her sudden disappearance. "What? Where did she go?"

 _'_ _I'm still here, Naruto. I am going to remain in your mindscape as Kurama does for the most part. This is why the ritual took so long, we have, in most senses, merged ourselves.'_ Keiyara answered from his mindscape, giggling at the thoughts that flashed through his mind.

"Oh come on, you can also hear my thoughts? Great. Juuust great," Naruto sighed out. "Well, guess I better not keep everyone waiting any longer."

Naruto turned and made his way towards the tunnel. As he passed through the barrier he gazed upon Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face. "Well ho-" Jiraiya started before Naruto slammed an incapacitation jutsu into his chest, rendering him immobile.

"Damn ero-sennin. I'd recognize that look anywhere. I don't need you starting any rumors before I can even explain myself," Naruto said, turning and making his way up the long tunnel to the surface. "Now, how am I going to explain this…?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here is the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope y'all are enjoying this story finally hitting some more original content. Sorry for the wait, it took longer than I would have liked to get this chapter out.**

Naruto spent the bulk of his walk back to the surface contemplating how to explain the recent events to Hinata and company. As he exited into the sunlight, he still had nothing plausible. Shielding his eyes with his hand, something peculiar caught his attention. The little skin not covered by bandages had taken a darker hue, and appeared slightly scaled. At the tips of his fingers, his nails had also elongated and sharpened, resembling claws.

Fearing any other physical alterations, he slapped a henge seal on his chest to revert back to his original form. _"Keiyara, did you perhaps forget to mention any side effects of our contract?"_ Naruto questioned in his mind, knowing she could hear him.

A few moments of silence preceeded her answer. _"Oh, yeah there might be a couple things I forgot to explain. I'll take care of it from in here and remove your tail,"_ she replied, giggling slightly at her forgetfulness.

 _"_ _Than- Wait what? I have a tail? For fucks sake I hope it isn't permanent…"_ he sighed out, covering his face with his palm.

 _"_ _Don't worry, once I fix things in here, you will only alter appearances when you bring out my chakra. It will work kind of like when you bring out Kurama's chakra and you take on a fox-like appearance,"_ Keiyara explained.

Figuring he could live with that, he made his way towards the courtyard. As he approached the small seating area consisting of logs, he only found Rock Lee. "Hey, where are Hinata and Neji?"

"They are outside spa- NARUTO!? It is good to see you looking so youthful! I am relieved you have returned from the cavern!" Rock Lee exclaimed, jumping to his feet excitedly.

"Not so loud, it's not a big deal," Naruto replied with a sigh. This guy always seemed to drain Naruto of any and all energy immediately. "I'm gonna go check on Hinata, be back in a bit," Naruto continued, tossing a casual wave over his shoulder as he continued out of the courtyard.

Roughly 30 feet from the courtyard entrance, Naruto picked up the familiar sounds of sparring. Deiciding he didn't want to interrupt the training, he leapt into the trees as he approached so he could watch.

As Naruto came across the sparring, he settled himself on a branch, dangling his feet below himself. Taking note of the stances, he immediately recognized a variance in Hinata's normal style. Her current stance was more open, an aggressive version of the standard Hyuga fighting style. It closely resembled Neji's stance, which further piqued Naruto's interest.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Neji asked. She nodded before he loosed 10 kunai at her.

" **Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!** " Hinata shouted, beginning to rotate her arms in wide circles. She quickly moved her body into a full spin, pushing chakra from all of her chakra points on her body. A dome of chakra enveloped her body just in time to deflect the kunai.

As she deflected the first 10 kunai, Neji loosed a dozen more, forcing her to keep the rotation up. Hinata continued her rotation for 20 seconds before it slowly died down and she keeled over on to her knees.

Neji waited patiently for her to rise and get back into her stance. When she beckoned him to go again, he shook his head and smiled, nodding in Naruto's direction. "I see I've been noticed, as diligent as always Neji," Naruto said as he dropped from the branch he was perched on. Neji simply offered a small nod before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata turned to face behind her as she heard the familiar voice. Her facial expression held disbelief as she gazed upon the smirking redhead for the first time in three weeks. He stayed still as she slowly approached him, cautious as if he was a timid animal that would flee at any moment. As she reached him, his smirk grew larger, and she closed the remaining distance, nuzzling her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while.

Eventually, she pulled back and looked at him. Standing on her toes she pulled him down around the collar, mashing her lips into his. He snaked his arms around her back, holding tight and standing back up to his full height, lifting her off the ground. With a giggle she finished the kiss and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"So, what happened in the cave," Hinata said, muffled by his neck. With a sigh he put her back on the ground and set his sights on the nearest tree. Once he was comfortable, Hinata sat down in front of him, legs crossed and planted between his outstretched legs.

"The cavern was related to my eyes, or rather, it is a cavern specifically for those who have the same dojutsu I do. The three weeks were part of a… contact, of sorts, between myself and the Guardian of Azaiya," Naruto explained.

"Was that the weird dragon lady statue?" She asked.

 _'_ _Weird!? I'm not weird!'_ Keiyara shouted from Naruto's mindscape. He winced at the sudden eruption, which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

"Why did you just wince as if Kurama yelled at you?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "The dragon lady, Keiyara, is inside my mindscape, like Kurama is. The contract was to prepare the necessary steps for her to merge with me, or so she says," Naruto explained, looking away near the end, a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Anyways, I have something I want you to sign. It is a scroll permitting you entrance into the cave. The cave is completely impenetrable by anyone who hasn't signed this scroll," Naruto changed the subject, unsealing the Scroll of Permission. He rolled it out and showed Hinata where she needed to sign. After a cautious glance at Naruto, which was answered with a reassuring nod, she bit her thumb and signed her name. Naruto followed suit and signed next to her name.

As he finished his signature, a seal formed above Hinata's sternum, along with a tingly feeling, akin to bugs crawling under the skin. She pulled at her shirt, exposing a light blue seal between her cleavage. She gave a quizzative glance at Naruto, but he simply shrugged. As she looked back down, it began to fade, leaving no trace of it at all.

"Must be the seal that will grant you entrance into the cave," Naruto said, not seeing any other explanation for the seal. He rolled the scroll up and resealed it in one of his storage seals. "Before we head back, is there anything else you are wondering about?"

"Could I meet this Keiyara person who now shares a body with you?" She asked, her look held no ill will, simply curiosity.

"Could we do it some other time? She is rather exhausted from the ritual, as am I to be honest. I might actually get a full night's rest tonight."

She nodded with a warm smile. "Alright, let's head back then," Hinata said. She rose to her feet and offered the redhead a hand, pulling him up.

"Aye, it will be nice to get on the road again," Naruto answered, setting his path towards the courtyard. Hinata let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the redhead before following him.

Reaching the courtyard, Naruto found Jiraiya, Neji, and Rock Lee seated around the campfire, eating dinner. He sat down, with Hinata pushing up against him on the log, and started the inevitable conversation. "So, as for an explanation for what happened in the cave, it was related to my dojutsu and my ancestry. Long story short, I've learned quite a bit about my kekkei genkai and its abilities. As for the scouting mission into Iwa, I don't think it will serve as much of a benefit considering the amount of time we spent idle. We will return back to Konoha, and report to Lady Fifth. Jiraiya, I will leave your path up to you, any objections?"

Looking around, he found no objections, so he waited for Jiraiya to start speaking. "A sound plan, when you return, inform Tsunade of the need to have a thorough scouting done for Iwa. I will continue as planned to Ame and investigate these unknown leaders that have replaced Hanzo. When will you be leaving?" Jiraiya spoke, clarifying his own plans.

"Unless there are any objections, I am ready to leave now. I will leave the final decision up to you three, as I do not know how rested you are," Naruto replied, turning towards his three future travelling companions.

Neji and Hinata simply nodded before Rock Lee stood up, striking his signature enthusiastic pose, "I am ready to go!" He exclaimed loudly, extracting a tired sigh from Neji.

"Alright, then lets pack up and head out," Naruto said, spurring the camp into action.

The trio had been travelling for a few hours before Neji spoke up. "Naruto, I noticed that you are using your blanket genjutsu, is it something specific to your dojutsu, or is it possible for others to learn it as well?"

Naruto pondered on the question for a bit, "I use it by utilizing my dojutsu, but I think given some experimentation, and a willing tester, I could come up with something for people without the Gaze of Azaiya," he concluded.

"Gaze of Azaiya? That is the name of your dojutsu is it?" Rock Lee piped up.

"Aye, and speaking of which, this allows me to finish the sealing matrix I was working on before I left to nullify my genjutsu, I'll have to do that when we get back to the village…" Naruto trailed off, cleary getting lost in thought over the complex sealing matrix he had long since put on hold.

The group fell back into silence, and Naruto took the opportunity to strike up a conversation with Keiyara. _'Hey, you awake Keiyara?'_

 _'_ _hnnngg… mmm? What?"_ came the groggy reply.

 _'_ _Not anymore I guess. I wanted to ask you, is there a way to replicate the runes in the Cavern of Azaiya and protect other places in the same manner?'_

 _'_ _Hmmm… I think it is do-able, the runes were etched with chakra and Azaiya's blood. If laid out flat and viewed from above, it makes a seal that corresponds with the one on the Scroll of Permission. If you did something similar and drew up a contract, I can't see why it wouldn't work. Why do you ask?'_

 _'_ _I wish to seal my cave in a similar fashion, so I can store some of the more valuable items there instead of on my person. I think I will also work a stronger henge and a genjutsu into the runes, to replace the current henge I have covering the entrance.'_

 _'_ _Well, when we arrive at your home I shall assist you in these runes. Maybe after you could come inside for a bit of bonding hmmm?'_ Keiyara hummed, changing the subject and adding a sultry tone to her voice.

Naruto sighed, gaining curious glances from his comrades. _'Keiyara, I am with Hinata, and I do not wish to abuse the trust she has in me. Unless it is completely necessary, like the contract bonding, I would appreciate it if you could refrain from seducing me any further.'_ He sensed she was about to reply so he cut her train of thought off, _'and I am aware that it is not required right now. I will read through the contract to discover exactly when skinship is required of us.'_

Keiyara put on a playful pout, folding her arms under her assets. _'It's been so long since I've had any companionship Naruto, would you really deny me the pleasure so soon after indulging me?'_ Naruto sighed again, and simply tried to tune out her stream of teasing. The flustered look on his face did little to prove his success.

The rest of the journey back to Konoha went relatively smoothly. Naruto's cloaking genjutsu served to be an excellent form of travel. As they arrived at the gate, Naruto unsealed his mask, leading the other three ninja into the village. "We will give our full report to Lady Tsunade, and then receive our next assignments. I will leave the scouting details to you, Neji, and following that I would like to have a similarly built team to scout Iwa. Shall we?" he asked after finishing his orders. Receiving nods, he turned and headed towards the Hokage tower.

 **A/N: would you guys like to see future chapters of the current length, and updating** ** _ideally_** **once a week, or would you prefer longer chapters but with more time in between the updates? Let me know in reviews or PM's. Cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yes, I am a horrible person. This is way later than I would have liked, but I found myself rather distracted the past few weeks. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter.**

Naruto stood in the background, leaning against the wall as Neji gave the report on his team's extended scouting mission. He soon found himself drifting to other, more interesting matters. On the forefront of those topics are the seals he could begin adjusting and perfecting with his newfound knowledge and companion. Coming to the thought of his new companion, he found another, possibly more pressing matter, coming to light.

 _'_ _Hey Keiyara, what do you think about altering the seals I currently have on my arms, and making them into one combined, much more complex array? I'd still like the keep all the functions, but I think one or two larger array's would be safer if I ever get captured, or if someone sees me without these bandages covering my arms,'_ Naruto asked through his mental connection.

 _'_ _I think we could work some of that out, any other seals you want to alter or improve upon?'_ she asked.

 _'_ _hmmm… well the henge around my cave and the entrance contract, aside from that I've got my genjutsu nullifying seal that I can finally finish off… Oh!'_ he thought, straightening himself a bit and putting a smirk on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. _'I've got this one that I think we can improve on. Currently it forcibly punctures all of the target's chakra points, causing massive hemorraghing and severe chakra depletion at a rapid rate. I'd like to make a second version that won't kill my opponent, but simply expels their chakra instead of also causing them to bleed out. The issue is that I need to be able to create it with one hand instantly, so I can seamlessly swap between my other techniques during hand-to-hand combat.'_ As he finished explaining his thoughts, he could feel her trepidation about the technique.

 _'_ _Naruto… that is a forbidden technique you're talking about. How you even know about it is beyond me, but the fact that you can use it instantly with one hand is extremely impressive. However, making altercations to it for similar uses would be very intricate. What about creating a secondary matrix that will stop the bleeding and put a cap on the chakra draining when the opponent is depleted? This might be an easier, and simpler, method to accomplish the intended purpose,'_ Keiyara counter-proposed.

As Naruto mulled over her idea, a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "uto. Naruto! You still with us?" Tsunade asked, looking at him over her bridged hands.

"Ah, sorry Hokage-sama. What do you need from me?"

A slightly irritated look came upon her face before she repeated her question. "Do you have anything to add about the mission, or any reccomendations to make with your knowledge of the current circumstances?"

"Yes, I believe a team should be sent to Iwa for scouting and possible interference with their military movements. We had originally planned on taking this team infront of you to Iwa, however some complications arose within the temple and put us too far behind our latest intel to warrant that type of call," Naruto reported, readjusting his leaning positon against the wall.

"I see, who would you recommend we send for the mission?"

"That depends on what you want accomplished, do I have access to anyone we currently have on the roster?" He received a nod, so he continued. "If that is the case, I would alter the mission objective to deep scouting and severe disruption of key objectives. As for the team, I would recommend Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and myself. This team is larger than usual, but given the vast amount of forces assembling in Iwa, it wouldn't hurt to bolster our chances. The group brings a balance of front-line, scouting, ranged support and medical support. I would split the groups up into two units, rendezvousing every couple days as we comb the entirety of Iwa." As he finished his summary of the mission, the other occupants of the room held surprised looks on their faces, for varied reasons.

Neji was surprised he was recommended for the mission. It was one of very critical importance, and he wasn't sure the bad blood between himself and Naruto had come to pass yet.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto had recommended Kiba. It was common knowledge the two didn't get along at the best of times, mostly due to Kiba's infatuation with Hinata. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I see," Tsunade said. "Shizune, please fetch all who have just been named immediately. Lee, you may leave, as your debriefing is over. Get some rest. The rest of you, please wait until the others arrive." Hinata and Neji nodded, moving to sit on the couches along the side of the room. Rock Lee gave a curt bow before exiting the office.

They didn't have to wait long until the requested ninja arrived. When everyone was assembled, Kiba was the one who spoke up. "So, what have we been summoned for Hokage-sama? Do you have a mission for us?" He looked around, smiling at Hinata, but growing cold as he scanned to Naruto leaning against the far wall.

"Naruto has requested all of you for a mission, I will let him brief you on it," she replied, smirking at the slight look of shock that crossed both Kiba and Sakura's faces.

Stepping forward, he kept his ever-present smirk on as he opened his eyes. The slight flinch from Kiba when he did so didn't go unnoticed by him, or anyone else in the room. "Yes, I have requested each of you for very specific reasons. We will be heading to Iwa as a group, and operating as two teams of three in close conjuction with eachother. The mission is to scout Iwa for an extended period of time, while also disrupting any and all operations we come across. Our recently gathered intel shows they are amassing near the Ame border, and that points them towards us. This mission will be long, and it will require each and every one of your skills to pull off. Any questions?"

Neji could see the hesitation in Kiba's eyes, so he spoke up first. "I would like to know two things. Firstly, why was I requested for this mission? I don't know if having two people with bad blood between them on an extended mission of such importance is the wisest of decisions," he questioned.

"I have long since put my squabbles with you to rest, Neji. Hinata has informed me of the changes you have made in my absence, and I believe she is a much better judge of character than I am." Turning to Kiba, he continued. "As for what you no doubt want to ask, Kiba, you are one of the best sensory type ninja we have in this village. That, accompanied by the support of two byakugan users easily trumps any personal quarrels we may have with eachother. This is a mission for the future of this village first and foremost, and I shall not allow any of my past feelings to jeapordize that. We have some of the strongest front-line fighters in Neji and yourself, Kiba. We have mid-range prowess in Kakashi and Hinata, medical support in Sakura and I round out the team with long range support." Naruto paused after his explanation to gauge the reactions of his future teammates. Neji seemed content and nodded, a newfound confidence in his eyes. Kiba seemed to remain unconvinced, however, and had some reluctance in his facial expression about the mission.

With a sigh, Naruto felt the need to elaborate further. "Look, Kiba, it is no secret that we haven't seen eye to eye. I am asking you to put your personal feelings aside for the good of the village. If I didn't think you were capable of performing your duties on this mission I wouldn't have requested you personally." Naruto paused as he approached the man. Leaning forward, he whispered into Kiba's ear "besides, I need someone to have Hinata's back when I have to run my secondary objectives."

This seemed to seal the deal with Kiba, as he steeled his expression and nodded. Naruto knew he had just played dirty, preying upon the feelings Kiba had for Hinata, but the mission needed to be a success. "Now, to answer what I believe your second question was going to be, when are we leaving. I require one to two weeks to finish developing the new techniques I picked up from the temple, so we will touch base in one week to determine our departure date. Oh, and one more thing before we all disperse, this mission will require the utmost discression," He paused once again, glancing over at Tsunade. When he receiving a terse nod he turned his gaze back to his teammates. "Aside from Kakashi report to the special ops buiding, welcome to ANBU," he finished with a smirk. Unsealing his mask, he spoke one last time. "Tell them Owl sent you," he promptly disappeared in a flash of red, leaving an eye-smiling Kakashi and a confused group of ninja in the Hokage's office.

Naruto appeared outside of the village walls, in the woods just outside his cave. With a sigh he walked through the henged rock and into his humble abode. "Welp, time to get to work I guess," he muttered to himself as he pulled out a box full of scrolls and grabbed his fuinjutsu supplies.

Naruto had been working on his seals, with the help of Keiyara, for almost two hours before he sensed three familiar presences outside his cave. He smiled to himself as he turned back to his work. Soon enough, the chatter of three approaching figures reached his ears. Hinata lead Kurenai and Hanabi into his cave, carrying a basket of ingredients. With a questioning look directed her way, she simply winked at him and headed towards the kitchen area ans Hanabi made a bee-line for the seat beside him. Kurenai smiled at the image of Hanabi latched onto Naruto's back looking over his shoulder and pestering him with questions about the seals he was writing.

Entering the kitchen to help Hinata prepare the food, she decided to question her about the closeness of her boyfriend and her younger sister. "So Hinata, when did Hanabi and Naruto get so close? I don't think he would even tolerate me hanging over his shoulder like that," Kurenai said, chuckling at the thought as she started to wash the vegetables.

"Hanabi is fascinated with Kurama, and she has spent the past couple months keeping him company while I was gone on my last mission. I think she might have a bit of infatuation for him as well, but it's too cute for me to get worked up about," Hinata replied as she went to work preparing the chicken. Kurenai nodded, and they settled into some small talk about the past couple months, happy that they could be doing what they used to do during the academy days, cooking for Naruto and enjoying the peaceful nature of the atmosphere.

As Hanabi hung over Naruto's shoulder, she grew a confused look trying to decifer his seals. "Naruto, what are these seals for? I can't make heads or tails of these at all…" she put on a pouting face, "and I was doing so well before you left." It was true, Hanabi had been receiving frequent tutoring about fuinjutsu from Naruto during the months she kept him company. She didn't seem to have any talent for it, but she wanted to learn about them anyways, so he taught her.

"These are new, Hanabi. I'm working on some stuff I recently learned from the temple I visited during my last mission to rescue Hinata." He had raised his voice at the last part, intent on having Hinata hear his statement from the kitchen. His reply came in an exasperated huff, which elicited a giggle from Hanabi and a smile from Naruto. "While they make dinner why don't you show me how much you've improved the past month, come let's step outside." Hanabi got excited at the offer to spar, and forgot about her shortcomings in the fuinjutsu department.

The night carried on with a peaceful buzz. The conversations were light and friendly, the meal Kurenai and Hinata had prepared was exquisite, and the company felt natural. It all melded together to help ease the worry Naruto had ebbing away at the back of his mind concerning the upcoming mission. As night fell Naruto found himself laying outside on his back staring up at the stars. He had his hands folded behind his head with Hinata resting her head on his chest. Hanabi was sprawled out on the other side of him, the top of her head pushed up underneath his arm and against his side. Kurenai sat herself close behind Hinata, smiling at the content facial expressions of the happy couple and younger sister.

"Hey Naruto, could you connect us to your inner world? It's been a while since I've seen Kurama and I'm sure he's lonely," Hanabi asked, breaking the silence.

Naruto smiled at her question. "It has been a while, and I've made some improvements on my technique, so I think I can join you inside as well. Hinata, Kurenai, will either of you be joining us?" He asked, glancing over to his left at the two women he was addressing.

Hinata nodded, not feeling to need to answer vocally, before Kurenai spoke up. "I think I will have to take a rain check tonight, Naruto. It was good to see you, and be sure to visit me before you leave for your mission," she said, standing up with a wave before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright, it's just us three then, **Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Mind Palace!** " Naruto said, bringing his hands from behind his head and placing them on Hinata's back and Hanabi's stomach. As the chakra flowed through them, both could tell something felt different about it. It felt more primal than they remembered.

Before they could think further on it they blinked and found themselves in a green meadow. Everything looked the same, but the weird sensation still lingered, and both Hyuuga women knew something was different. Turning around, Hinata found Naruto looking at them with what seemed to be a nervous smile on his face.

"Naruto, why does your inner mind feel different?" Hinata asked. Before he could answer her, Hanabi spoke up.

"The chakra feels primal, almost archaic in nature. It feels much more ancient than Kurama's chakra." Naruto just nodded at this. Before he could explain a familiar voice rang out, causing Naruto to groan slightly.

"Oh well look at this, you brought me some visitors Naruto, how nice of you." The voice was distinctly female, but had a feral ring to it. This gave the Hyuuga sisters cause for alarm. They whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. Failing to find it, they turned back around to Naruto in time to see Naruto with his hand covering his face and wings wrapping around his upper body as a tail snaked around his left leg. Resting on his shoulder was the face of a woman. Her skin had a slight grey tint to it, but what captured both women were her eyes. They were just like Naruto's only blue instead of yellow. They both gasped, causing this woman to grin, adding to her draconic appearance.

"Hinata, Hanabi, this is Keiyara. If she releases me, I can explain who she is and why she is here," Naruto said, glancing at her with a slightly irritated expression. Keiyara smirked before removing her wings from around his torso. Naruto just sighed and walked towards Kurama's napping hole. He had made it about halfway before he realized Hinata and Hanabi weren't following him. When he paused and looked back, both were beat red and seemed to be stammering, trying to ask something.

"W-w-why i-is she n-n-naked!?" Hinata finally got out, pointing at the draconic woman.

"Really Keiyara? You couldn't put some clothes on? You're only making this harder on me," Naruto said, placing his face into his palm again.

"Oh oops, sorry," Keiyara said, wrapping her wings around her body. "There, all better!" She said, smiling innocently at him. Naruto just shook his head and made his way over to the cage.

As Naruto sat down, he dangled his legs over the edge of the pit Kurama was curled up in. Hanabi seemed to have completely forgotten about the dragon lady and dove into the pit, landing on her slumbering friend's back. Naruto smiled at the scene, but it quickly evaporated when he felt the dangerous aura behind him.

Turning his head slowly, it would seem Hinata had overcome her earlier embarrassment at seeing a naked woman inside her boyfriend's mindscape. "So, Na-ru-to," she dragged out dangerously, "care to explain the presence of this naked woman?" Her tone was sugary sweet, but Naruto knew it was anything but sincere.

With a nervous gulp, he decided to try and get this over with. "Yeah, about her, she is the Guardian of Azaiya, and when I entered the cave and awakened her, we were pulled into a bonding ritual which is why I was inside so long. After we came out, she was able to transfer herself into my body, similar to how Kurama is residing inside of me."

Hinata kept her sweet smile and stayed silent for a while, causing Naruto to sweat nervously. After what seemed like hours to him, she asked him one simple question. "Why is she naked, Naruto?"

"You know, that is a good question." Naruto turned to find her lying seductively across the bars of the cage, causing him to facepalm. "Keiyara! Stop lying like that! Also, why don't you have any clothes on?!" He shouted. _'This is going to be a pain in my ass…'_ he sweatdropped.

She seemed to ponder the question for longer than was neded, before slapping a cheery smile on her face. "I'm more comfortable this way," was her simple reply. Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

A devious smirk suddenly made itself known upon Keiyara's face, and she quickly appeared right behind Hinata. Snaking her arms around the Hyuga woman from behind, she cupped her breasts and whispered in her ear "You know, I can never get Naruto to fawn over me when I am naked like this. I'm sure if you let these puppies out he'd be a drooling mess…" Her sultry tone combined with her provocative suggestion seemed to overload Hinata's system. Her face turned as red as Naruto's hair before she stammed a bit and passed out.

"Oh for the love of- now she won't be able to come back in because she dropped out of the jutsu," Naruto complained. He had directed it at Keiyara but he knew she wasn't really listening to him. He watched her hum a carefree tune as she sauntered over to the edge of the clearing. He caught himself staring at her hips, and when he shook his head he noticed her devious smile. "She is going to be trouble… well I might as well let Hanabi have some time with Kurama while I delay the inevitable explanation I'll have to give tonight…" Naruto trailed off, as he realized no one was listening to him and laid back onto the grassy clearing, counting the soft clouds in the sky.

The next couple days had passed relatively peacefully for Naruto. After an arduous explanation for Hinata, consisting mostly of his irritation with the playful nature of his new tenant, he had found himself giving up his bed for the two Hyuga sisters to sleep in. He didn't mind, as he rarely slept anyways. He had asked Keiyara about it, but all she would reveal was that it had something to do with the Gaze of Azaiya. Naruto had shrugged it off and put the extra time he would have this week to use during the night by working on his fuinjutsu arrays.

First, he finished his nullification seal for his potent genjutsu, successfully checking a task off his list that had remained incomplete for several years. Since then, he had been working on a sealing contract for his cave at night and sparring or otherwise helping Hanabi during the day.

His team was spending the bulk of their days at ANBU headquarters, becoming accustomed to the different way they operated. He knew it was necessary for the upcoming mission, as discretion would be required, but he had some reservations about Hinata going through the process. Hinata had always been curious about the time Naruto spent in ANBU, but he refused to divulge any of his experiences. Part of the reason was the oath he took as an ANBU operative, but the other, more dominant reason was that he was scared she wouldn't be able to deal with the things he had done. ANBU was a different experience for each individual, but being as good as he was, Naruto had found himself in some very tough situations. He had infiltrated, seduced, murdered, tortured, and worse during his time as Owl, and he strived to keep those experiences in the mask, and not in his heart. It was all for the sake of Konoha, for the safety of Hinata, he had told himself.

Pushing that nagging thought to the back of his mind, he leaned back and gazed up at the sky again. Hanabi was working on her sealing arrays, and Hinata wasn't due back for another couple hours. With a content sigh he drifted off for a bit of a nap, the first bit of sleep he had gotten in a few days, and the only amount he would need to get through the next couple as well.

As Naruto slept, his subconscious picked up a familiar chakra signature, but it was highly agitated. Rousing himself from his light slumber, Naruto opened his right eye to see Hinata casting a concerned gaze at him before turning and scampering inside the cave when he locked eyes with her. Naruto hadn't missed the mask that was in her hands as she retreated into his abode. With a weary sigh he lifted himself to his feet and followed her inside. He knew this was going to be difficult.

As he entered the cave, he opened his senses and discovered she had retreated to the hot spring. Naruto silently gave chase, shedding his clothes as he did so. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked into the steamy cave, he found his sight severly diminished by the dense water vapor. "Hinata?" He called out, hoping she would answer him. When she didn't he pushed his hair back in frustration and ventured forward into the steam, being careful with his footing so he didn't hit the edge and fall in.

Finding the edge of the natural spring, he lowered himself into the water and sat back against the edge. The warmth washed over him, and he found himself wondering why he hadn't spent any time soaking since he returned. The restorative qualities of the spring were amazing.

As he soaked in silence, he was acutely aware of Hinata's presence roughly 6 feet to his left. He knew she would come over to him when she was ready, so he settled with enjoying the water in silence. After what felt like hours, a timid Hinata shuffled over and pressed her side up against his. She still hadn't said anything, so Naruto stayed quiet and allowed her to collect her thoughts.

Several more minutes passed before she broke the silence, "Is it true?" She whispered. Naruto had to strain to even hear her.

"You'll need to be more specific, Hinata."

"Is it true what you've done, the scar on your back… how much of it is true?" She whispered out again, albeit slightly louder than before.

"I'm assuming Ibiki told you about some of my… exploits… during my time in ANBU?" He questioned, trying to get clarification on what she would have been told during her briefing. When she didn't answer he knew he was right. "Yes, it's all true. This scar on my back is a result of my failure in my earlier years. I profiled my target wrong, and instead of me seducing her, she ended up luring me into a trap. I spent three weeks in their torture chamber before Kakashi extracted me."

Hinata clenched her fists slightly when he said he had tried to seduce his target, and it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "What is bothering you, Hinata? Torture and assassination are nothing new in the ninja world, is it the methods I've used to extract intel or complete my missions?" She didn't give any inclination that he had hit the mark, but her silence was enough of an answer for him. Unfortunately, this was something she would have to come to terms with on her own if she wanted to continue being with him.

"Hinata, I know the things I've done are neither right nor easy to hear for you. There isn't anything I can say to explain myself aside from the fact that I was carrying out my mission. If my past is something you can't find yourself being able to live with, then I understand. It is a dark life that I've lived, and it isn't something a woman from a respected clan such as the Hyuga should be burdened with." Naruto paused to see if he could gauge her reaction. Hinata had her hands clutched against her chest, and found she was fighting internally with something. "Take all the time you need Hinata, I'm not going anywhere," he finished, falling back into silence.

As time carried on, Hinata showed no signs of headway with her internal struggle. Figuring she could use a little push, Naruto decided to reveal their eavesdropper. "You know, Hanabi, it isn't polite to listen in on private conversations," he spoke up, directing his voice towards the entrance.

He heard a quiet 'eep' before Hanabi answered him, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I just… I was…" she struggled to find the right words so he cut her off.

"It's okay, Hanabi, come here," Naruto spoke, turning his gaze back to look out into the steam rising from the hot spring. Her bare feet padded across the stone, before Naruto caught her sink into the water out of the corner of his eye. She had opted to wrap a towel around her torso, covering her breasts and reaching midway down her thighs. He noted that Hinata had opted for the same towel arrangement.

Naruto gave a curious look to Hanabi as she pushed herself out into the water, moving to face both Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata-nee, you shouldn't dwell on Naruto's past. He did those things to protect the village, to protect you." The soft tone of Hanabi's voice seemed to stir Hinata from her inner thoughts.

"I… it's not… I know why he did those things, and they might bother me a bit, but that's not what I'm worried about," Hinata started. Both Naruto and Hanabi adopted curious expressions, waiting for her to continue. "I-I don't think I can do those things. I couldn't withstand torture, I-" Naruto had cut her off before she could continue her worried rant. Pulling her into his body he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"You won't have to do any of those things, Hinata. You aren't being officially transferred to ANBU, it's just so you have some understanding of how the mission will be run. I promise you won't have to do any of those things. I'll take care of it all." His tone was soft and soothing, but it held an unwavering conviction, and Hinata couldn't help but believe it. Naruto would keep her safe; she could feel it in her heart. She nuzzled her head into his chest and nodded, giving silent thanks for his words of assurance.

Naruto kept his hold on her as she curled up beside him, allowing the warm water to soak into his bones. He kept his right arm extended along the edge of the pool, and Hanabi took advantage of it. She pushed her back up against the wall and leaned her head back, resting it on his arm. Naruto leaned his head back as well, staring at the ceiling of the cavern, and slipped into small talk with Hanabi about her training, and the recent missions she had been going on.

It seemed everything had turned out okay for now, and Naruto found himself relieved that Hinata had learned more about him. Despite his attempts at leaving the ANBU with the mask, he knew it wasn't that easy, and he found reconciliation in the fact that Hinata had accepted him despite his past.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is another chapter, hope y'all enjoy it. I'm going to try and avoid having another 2 month void in my updating. Got it down to 1 month, but I'm going to blame that on the termination of my 6 year relationship last week. I should have some more time to update, so I'm hoping they come at a bit faster of a rate.**

As Naruto woke up the next morning, he found himself alone in his bed. Recalling Hinata joining him the previous night, he opted to get up and see if she was still around. Entering the main room of his cave, he found Hanabi cooking breakfast. Before he could ask her anything, she spoke up, answering his question. "Hinata already left for the day to the ANBU headquarters. It's a little past 0900," she told him, not turning away from her current task. "I'm surprised you slept, to be honest. When was the last time you slept for more than a couple hours?"

Naruto paused; trying to remember the last time he had gotten a full night's sleep. Hanabi's voice pulled him from his thoughts before he could settle on an answer however. "Here, I made breakfast. Will you eat with me before you start your day?" He nodded, sitting down at the table beside her.

"So," she started between bites, "what are you planning on doing today? Hinata mentioned she thought today's class might be longer than normal and to not wait on her for supper."

"Hmmm… I think I'll work on some more of my fuinjutsu seals. I've almost made a breakthrough with my permission contract for my cave, and I'd like to have it done before I leave for the mission. I also have a new jutsu I need to test… What about you?" he trailed off, trying to think of a way to test his **Eternal Transfer Technique** without hurting anyone. He still didn't know how it worked entirely, and was reluctant to use it.

Hanabi seemed to perk up a bit at his mention of a new jutsu. She always loved the complexity and creativity of his techniques, along with their incredible efficiency. His **Hemorrhage Jutsu** in particular was fascinating to her. It took the concept of her clan's signature technique and mutated it, transforming it into something much more dangerous and deadly, all in a single seal. When he revealed it during the chunin exams, it was immediately classified as a forbidden technique.

"I'm helping you with your new jutsu, what is it?" She replied, excitement rising in her eyes.

Naruto sighed at her obvious reaction; he knew he shouldn't have mentioned it. "I don't think that is wise, Hanabi. It isn't something I'd feel comfortable using on you."

"Why? What is the jutsu?"

"It transfers any physical damage taken in my genjutsu to the real body," He answered her, knowing she wouldn't stop until she at least knew what the jutsu was. He hoped this would be enough to dissuade her from insisting on helping him.

Hanabi stayed quiet for a while, eating her breakfast in deep thought. The capabilities of a technique like Naruto had just described were not lost on her, she had been enthralled with genjutsu and fuinjutsu for years and sought as much knowledge on the topics as she could obtain. The possibilities of the technique he just described to her, however, frightened her a great deal.

Sensing her trepidation at the jutsu, he broke her from her thoughts. "Keiyara taught it to me, it is an ancient forbidden technique of the Gaze of Azaiya. I haven't had an opportunity to test it, however."

Hanabi nodded, finishing her breakfast before speaking again. "I still want to help," she said, rising from her seat and taking Naruto's empty plate. "So lets go talk to Ibiki this afternoon, maybe he will have a solution or a way for us to test this technique." Naruto smiled and nodded, silently thanking her for her help with his predicament and the food. The T&I division seemed like the best place to go for advice to testing out a new jutsu like this. Hell, he'd probably even get paid for helping with an interrogation to boot.

Putting the matter aside for later, Naruto took out his fuinjutsu supplies and began working away at his cave contract. Hanabi got her own supplies and sat down to work with him. She would occasionally ask him questions about the intricacies of certain seals and arrays.

The morning passed in relative silence, aside from the occasional question from Hanabi. As noon approached, Naruto picked up a faint and distinct chakra signature accompanied by the caw of a hawk. "Hanabi, I'm going to step outside for a moment, when I return let's head into the village and grab a bite to eat before heading over to ANBU, ok? Be back in a minute," Naruto said, standing and disappearing in a flash of red. Hanabi just nodded and went to put on her vest and wait.

Naruto appeared on top of the mountain his cave was carved into, and looked up to find his target, a brown hawk circling overhead. Holding out an arm, it swooped down and landed on his arm, a piece of paper wrapped around its leg. After removing the note, the hawk disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _"_ _hmm, dated one week ago, and it contains all the locations of the Akatsuki members, thanks Sasuke."_ Naruto thought to himself. Unsealing a similar piece of blank parchment, he scrawled a quick note in reply. Biting his thumb, he made a quick hand sign before slamming his hand on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He spoke, and in a poof of white smoke, a brown owl appeared. He tied the parchment around the bird's leg and with a light toss; the bird took off for its destination. Naruto took one last look at the piece of paper from Sasuke before incinerating it with a small explosion seal. _"It seems we are in luck, this mission might prove more fruitful than I expected,"_ He thought before flashing back down to his cave.

Arriving in his cave, he threw on his black trench coat, finding Hanabi ready and waiting by the entrance. "Fast or slow?" he asked, receiving a mischievous grin from the girl.

"Slow" she said, eliciting a groan from Naruto. "What? Embarrassed to be seen in public with me?" She asked, feigning a hurt expression. Naruto just grunted and exited his cave, Hanabi following with a chuckle.

As the duo entered the village, they garnered many curious gazes. Hanabi was rarely seen without a Hyuga escort, and it was even odder to see her beside the notorious redhead of all people. Naruto's image and reputation did little to help quell the whispers of the villagers as he passed. His black, sleeveless trench coat, overtop of his mesh shirt and camo cargo pants, coupled with his bandaged arms and scar on his face was a very imposing sight.

The sight of Naruto alone was not what caused the commotion, however. The giddy Hyuga beside him, chatting his ear off, brought them the attention. Hanabi seemed to notice that her ramblings about fuinjutsu were attracting some attention, and a devious grin formed on her face.

"Naru~kun," she said, just loud enough for the onlookers to be able to hear, "Where are you taking me for lunch?" She asked in a singsong voice.

Naruto visibly sighed and opened one eye, gazing down at her. "Really?" He asked, quiet enough that no one would be able to hear. He knew she was doing this just to gather more attention to them, knowing that he disliked it. Her mischievous smile never left her face, giving him his answer. "What would you like to eat?" The villagers began to gossip amongst themselves about the infamous recluse walking through the village and going to lunch with someone, and a Hyuga no less.

She hummed in thought before replying, "treat me to some ramen. I know you like it, and you won't be able to have it for a while." She leaned closer to him and in a quieter voice whispered, "plus, I kind of like it as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity at this newfound information. Maybe he had rubbed off on her a bit. With a nod he closed his eyes and continued his walk beside her, answering her questions when he saw fit, and ignoring her comments on the seasons or her preferred style of clothing to wear during said seasons.

Lunch went by uneventfully, and the duo made their way towards the ANBU headquarters in search of Ibiki. Naruto unsealed his mask as they entered the building. The guards moved to stop Hanabi from continuing, but were waved off by Naruto. "She's with me, it's fine. Where is Ibiki?"

"Apologies, Owl. Ibiki is in briefing room three," the guard answered with a curt bow. Naruto nodded and led Hanabi further into the building.

As Naruto entered the room he was directed to, with Hanabi in tow, he found several pairs of eyes on him. Ibiki, along with his soon-to-be teammates were looking at him curiously, until a grin formed on Ibiki's face. "Speaking of torture techniques, I think we're in for a treat. Owl here is one of our best. Might I ask why you have brought a guest?" Ibiki asked, turning towards Naruto fully.

"Actually, she suggested I seek you out for an issue I'm having. I have a new… technique… I want to try, but I don't want to attempt it in a spar."

Ibiki grinned, "Well class. It seems we are in luck; I've got an Iwa ninja in cell 5 that is due for some treatment. Will that suffice?" He replied, receiving confirmation with a nod from Owl, he led the rather reluctant group towards the cells. Hanabi fell back in line with Hinata, Neji, Sakura and Kiba while Naruto walked beside Ibiki.

"So, what are you looking to try?" Ibiki asked as they entered the viewing room behind the one-way glass of interrogation cell 5.

"I have a new jutsu that transfers the wounds one receives in my genjutsu to their physical body," Naruto replied in a low tone, hoping to avoid being eavesdropped on by his audience.

Ibiki stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing their entourage to bump into him. "That is unheard of. How did- What did- Where did you come up with this?" He stammered out.

"I can't tell you that, it's a clan secret" Naruto replied, tapping the corner of his right eye. Ibiki nodded, opting to say no more on the subject. "Sakura, please follow me, I might require your assistance," he spoke, entering the door to the left that led to a prep room between the interrogation room and the viewing room.

Before Sakura could ask why she was needed, Naruto answered her thoughts. "I am going to use a technique I haven't used before. I am going to cut him exactly 1cm deep in a genjutsu, and transfer that wound to his real body. I don't know what will happen when I do transfer it, but incase something goes wrong; I might need you to heal him. We don't want a valuable source of information dying on us. Any questions?"

"Just one, where are you going to cut him?" She asked, rolling up her sleeves in preparation, just in case.

"I will cut him across his chest, on his right side to avoid his heart." Sakura nodded at the answer and turned towards the door, signaling she was ready. Naruto handed her a blank ANBU mask, and entered after she put it on.

The duo entered the room, and gained the attention of its occupant. The man appeared to be in his early twenties, and a chunin of Iwa. Naruto locked eyes with the captive, and flared his dojutsu.

The Iwa ninja blinked and found himself in the room with only himself and the owl-masked ninja, missing the pink-haired ninja. He must have imagined her, what with all the torture he's been subjected to the past couple weeks.

Naruto stepped forward, unsealing a single kunai. He spun it around on his index finger, before slashing down the right side of the Iwa-nin's chest, eliciting a grunt of pain in recognition. _"Alright, now the tricky part,"_ Naruto thought.

From the viewing room, the audience watched with bated breath as Naruto made a single hand sign. They heard him say **"Eternal Transfer Jutsu"** before the captive gained a massive vertical slash on the right side of his chest. It immediately began bleeding profusely, and the Iwa ninja screamed out in pain before passing out. Hinata gasped in shock, and Ibiki adopted a grim expression as Sakura leapt forward, attempting to stop the blood pouring out of his chest.

Naruto waited patiently, leaning against the wall as Sakura worked. After 30 minutes, she finished stabilizing him, and stepped into the preparation room with Naruto close behind.

"How deep did you cut him in the genjutsu, Naruto?" Sakura questioned. Her tone and expression were serious, and Naruto could tell something was off with the wound.

"I cut him exactly 1cm deep. How deep was the wound when I transferred it?"

"It cut down to and partially into his rib cage. I'd say it cut about 4cm deep, and was about 30cm long," Sakura replied, some shock evident in her voice.

"Hmmm, I only cut him less than 10cm in length. It would seem the effects of transferring the wounds are multiplicative by about 4. I'd like to test this some more, but I don't think this prisoner can handle much more. Thank you for your assistance, Sakura," Naruto replied. As she nodded in recognition, he turned and entered the viewing room, taking in the various expressions on their faces.

"To explain what just happened, I used a new technique called the **Eternal Transfer Jutsu**. It transfers any wounds obtained in my genjutsu and applies them to the physical body. However, I only cut him 1cm deep and less than 10cm long. It would appear than the transfer multiplies the effects of the wounds by a factor of 4," he explained.

Neji remained neutral in his expression, carefully analyzing the new information. Ibiki did the same, as Kiba adopted a rather perturbed expression while he absorbed the full scope of this new ability. Sakura was better off, as she had already heard this, and seen it first-hand.

Hanabi had instantly jumped to different applications of the jutsu, and ways to adjust it with fuinjutsu. The amount of time she had spent working with Naruto on sealing techniques seeming to take full effect.

Hinata was perhaps the most disturbed by the ability. She knew that Naruto contained a very complex and highly lethal skillset, but this went above and beyond anything she had heard about before in terms of potential. She had seen what happens inside his genjutsu, and if he were to layer multiple illusions onto a person and transfer all of the horrible things that occurred in them to their physical body, the thought repulsed her. No one should have to suffer like that.

The room was silent for a few moments, everyone deep in thought about the newly discovered jutsu, and it's possibilities in the hands of someone like Naruto. Neji knew from first-hand experience how ruthless the redhead could be, and the other occupants in the room had witnessed his brutality. Sakura was having flashbacks to Haku during the bridge mission when they were genin. Ibiki had worked with the redhead on several occasions; where-as Kiba's instincts and past experiences had him promising himself to never cross the man.

Perhaps the only person who wasn't capable of fully grasping the scope of this new jutsu was Hanabi. Naruto was reading the faces of the people in the room, and found himself thankful that Hanabi, at least, was not fully aware of the full potential his new jutsu contained. Kurama had a very distinct role in molding him into the man he was today, and the brutally efficient methods Naruto preferred to utilize were influenced heavily by the bloodlust Kurama leaked off of him during the younger years of his tenancy. Hanabi had yet to witness this side of him.

"Well, I think this might require additional testing, but for now I'll leave the rest of the day's instructing to you, Ibiki," Naruto said, breaking everyone from their internal thoughts. "Hanabi, let's not interrupt any further." Hanabi nodded, smiling as she followed the redhead out of the room.

As the duo left, Naruto picked up a new copy of the bingo book, intent on studying it before the upcoming mission. As he left the building with Hanabi in tow, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, closed his eyes and adopted a casual pace through the village.

Hanabi followed him silently for a few minutes before speaking up. "What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

Naruto pondered it a bit before deciding, "Well, I'm going to finish my contract for sealing my cave, but first lets swing by your clan's compound and pay Hiashi a visit, sound good?" He asked, opening one eye to gaze down at his companion for the day.

Hanabi nodded, choosing not to answer him vocally. As he closed his eye and continued to walk towards their destination, Hanabi brandished the new copy of the bingo book she had been given by Ibiki, thinking back to the conversation they had had while Sakura was healing the Iwa ninja.

-Flashback-

After the initial shock of Naruto's new jutsu, the observers fell into quiet chatter about the redhead and his abilities. As Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata talked about the different implications this new revelation brought them, Hanabi approached the scarred jonin, intent on getting some of her questions answered.

"Uhm, excuse me, Ibiki-san, but I was wondering if you could tell me about Naruto some more. He refuses to tell me about his missions, and neither will Hinata or anyone else close to him. I want to know why people are so wary around him, especially in his own village," she whispered, gaining a curious look from the man.

Ibiki sighed, figuring a full fledged ninja of Konoha was allowed to have those questions answered. "The reason for that is three-fold. I'm sure you know the first reason, as you are quite close with him. The second reason is that his particular abilities are frighteningly effective. Even seasoned ninja rarely notice being put under his spell. The third reason would be his status and reputation as an ANBU agent. It is no secret that ANBU personnel carry some dark baggage, but someone of his reputation is rather intimidating for most people."

"What do you mean by 'someone of his reputation?'"

Ibiki frowned. He didn't want to be the person who revealed such information about someone the girl looked up to, but he felt she would be better off knowing. Digging through his pockets, he pulled out a small, black book. "Here, this is the bingo book from the Iwa ninja in the cell, it will summarize the reputation of Naruto," Ibiki whispered, handing her the book. Hanabi nodded before slipping it into her pocket.

-Flashback end-

Hanabi found herself staring at the cover of the book, running her thumb across the cover as they walked through the village. She couldn't decide if she really wanted to know what the book contained. Her image of the redhead was that of a strong, capable and caring man who always found time and compassion for her. She couldn't understand why he received the treatment he did, or why he was ok with simply ignoring it.

A voice broke her out of her thoughts before she could decide on a course of action. "Page 43," Naruto said, surprising her. When she looked up at him, his eyes were still closed and his head was tilted slightly upwards towards the sky. Before she could reply he spoke again, "You've been uncharacteristically quiet, especially after seeing a new forbidden jutsu. I can only assume it is because you are staring at the Iwa bingo book Ibiki gave you. The page you're looking for is 43," Naruto answered, smirking slightly at the exasperated huff she offered in response.

Hanabi sighed before opening the small black book, leafing through to page 43. She inhaled sharply before reading the pages contents.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Konoha Jonin_

 _Rank SS_

 _Instructions: DO NOT ENGAGE. DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT. USE B.A.P. IF ENGAGED_

 _Comments: Extremely dangerous. Utilizes fuinjutsu and genjutsu to disable and destroy targets. Survivors are left mentally broken._

 _Monikers: Red Nightmare, Red Flash, Horror of the Leaf_

As Hanabi finished reading the rather short briefing on Naruto, she found herself with as many questions as she had before opening the book. "Naruto, what is a BAP? And why does it say to use one if you engage them?"

Naruto opened an eye and fixed a curious glance at Hanabi, "Hmmm that's a new recommendation. A B.A.P. is a Body Annihilation Pill. It is a suicide pill that is designed to completely dispose of the body so that it cannot be used to gain any clan or village knowledge."

"Ok, so why does it say to commit suicide if you engage them?"

He looked at her and his smirk grew more mischievous. "Because I'm scary," was his simple reply. She huffed in irritation, but kept quiet in hopes he would continue. She was left waiting as he shut his eyes and turned back towards the gate they had arrived at. "We're here, would you be so kind as to escort me to your father?"

Hanabi sighed, but nodded and opened the gate, waving at the guards when they bowed to her. She led the redhead through the Hyuga compound and knocked on Hiashi's door. Receiving a curt "enter," she opened the door and lead Naruto into the office.

Hiashi looked up from the report he was reading, and upon seeing his guests he put it down on his desk. "Uzumaki-san, what can I do for you today?" He asked, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. As Naruto took the seat, Hanabi sat beside him. "Tea?"

Naruto nodded in acceptance of the tea, waiting for Hiashi to pour him a cup before answering the first question. When he had received and taken a sip of the tea, he settled into the chair before speaking. "Hiashi-sama, I wish to seek your blessing. I beg your pardon if I am not following customs, but I haven't had much in the way of formal teachings when it comes to topics of this nature," Naruto paused after this, shuffling his hands as he stood up from the chair. He placed a small velvet box in front of the Hyuga head, bowing deeply as he did so. Hiashi's eyes widened as Naruto began speaking again. "I seek your blessing and permission to ask Hinata for her hand in marriage."

Hanabi squealed with excitement, earning a glare from her father as Naruto stayed at a 90-degree angle, holding the bow. Refocusing on the redhead, Hiashi stood up from behind his desk. "Are you asking as the Namikaze heir, or the Uzumaki heir?"

"Neither, sir. I am asking as Naruto, the redhead recluse of Konoha," he replied from his bowed position.

Hiashi allowed a small smile to grace his face, "I see, please rise," he commanded. Naruto complied, fixing him with a determined expression. "You have my blessing to seek Hinata's hand in marriage, I wish you the utmost happiness Naruto the Recluse." Hiashi allowed the ghost of a smirk to cross his face, Naruto matching him.

"Thank you Hyuga-sama." Naruto said, bowing again. As he rose back to his full height, Hanabi couldn't contain herself anymore and squealed again, jumping up and onto the redhead's back, hugging him around his neck affectionately. He chuckled, grabbing the velvet box and handing it to the ecstatic girl so she could fawn over the ring.

As the youngest Hyuga got lost in her admiration of the ring, Naruto retrieved his tea, joining Hiashi in the pleasant atmosphere of his youngest daughter's excitement. The Hyuga head broke out some sake and the two men slipped into some casual conversation, allowing themselves a rare respite during the chaotic times they lived in.

 **A/N: Let me know how this chapter is with a review or PM, cheers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, I suck, I know. Lots of personal upheavals in my life the past few months that sapped any energy I had to work on this story. I'm hoping that's changed, because I refuse to abandon this story. The things I have planned are too good to leave unfinished.**

As Naruto vacated the Hyuga compound, he noticed the sun beginning to fall behind the trees. _'Hmmm… I guess that took longer than expected. I'll pick up something on my way home for dinner so I don't have to cook and Hinata can relax when she gets home'_ Naruto thought to himself. As he wandered through the village he thought back to his meeting with Hiashi. It had went surprisingly well, so well in fact that Naruto felt the necessity to invite him over tomorrow evening for dinner with himself, Hinata, Hanabi and possibly the Hokage. _'Oh right, I should probably invite Tsunade in case she wants a short reprieve from her paperwork.'_ Naruto smirked as he disappeared in a flash of red.

Tsunade was busy complaining about paperwork when the sudden appearance of a problematic redhead startled her, eliciting a knee-jerk reaction of throwing a book at his head. She huffed in frustration when he avoided the projectile by tilting his head to the left. "What do you want, you insufferable miscreant?" Tsunade barked out, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

Naruto grinned himself before answering. "I have invited Hiashi to dinner at my place tomorrow with Hinata and Hanabi, and I figured I would extend you the same courtesy," he explained, walking forward slowly and placing the velvet box on her desk.

Naruto had very few people he was particularly close to in his life, and Tsunade was almost akin to a motherly figure for him recently. He felt she had been a large enough impact on him that he should share this moment with her, and judging by the shocked look on her face, his instincts were confirmed.

Tsunade was rather surprised at the item Naruto had placed on her desk. Apparently he was getting serious. Not one to miss out on an opportunity to cause him a bit of discomfort, she smirked before addressing him, "You know, I'm flattered but I think I might be a bit old for you, Naruto. And what would Hinata say?" The narrowing of his eyes gave away his irritation with her. "I think an early congratulations are in order, when do you plan on asking her?"

"I think I'll ask her after we return from this mission. I don't want to have emotions running high, good or bad, for the duration of this mission."

Tsunade adopted a neutral expression at his answer. "I don't disagree with your logic, but you shouldn't delay your happiness Naruto. I can understand the outlook you have for the upcoming mission, and as Hokage I agree with it, but as your friend I would urge you to not wait too long to start the next chapter in your life. With the troubling times that are coming, everyone could use a little happiness."

Naruto half retreated into his mind as Tsunade finished her speech, contemplating her advice. As he refocused on her, he realized she hadn't answered his invitation. "So… is that a yes or no for dinner tomorrow? I'm cooking."

Tsunade smiled softly at him. "I'll be there, I could use a break from all this paperwork," she replied. "Now get out of my hair, I have work to do!" she exclaimed, shooing him out of her office.

As Naruto returned to his cave, he put the take-out he picked up in the fridge before sitting back down at the table, intent on finishing his permission seal. Two hours had passed and he was putting the finishing touches on, with the critique of Keiyara, when Hinata entered the cave. Naruto waved over his shoulder as he judged his completed contract.

"There is take-out in the fridge I picked up for us, help yourself and when you can, come take a look at this," Naruto spoke to Hinata as he stood up, still appraising the scroll on the table. Hinata walked up beside him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before looking at the scroll.

"Is this the permission contract for the cave? It's complete?" She queried. Receiving a nod in confirmation she continued, "Who are you going to have sign it?"

Naruto smirked at this, handing her a kunai. Her eyes lit up in thanks. She expected she would be offered the choice to sign it, but the gesture was appreciated none-the-less. As the cut her thumb and signed her name in blood, Naruto cut his own and placed his seal next to her name. The seal and her signature glowed a bright red for 2 seconds before fading back to the dark red color of blood.

"There, now you may enter our cave whenever you see fit. You may also escort people into the cave, as can anyone who has signed this. To answer your previous question, aside from you, I think I might offer Hanabi the opportunity to sign it. Other than that I can't think of anyone else…" Naruto trailed off as he pondered if there was anyone else he should permit to sign the contract.

"Hanabi would be overjoyed at the opportunity to sign this, and she is here often enough that it might be a hassle to not have her on it," Hinata giggled at the thought of a frustrated Hanabi running into the cliff wall behind which she knew the cave entrance existed.

"Yes, although it would be pretty funny," Naruto replied, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. "Maybe I'll offer it to her after I watch her run into the wall a couple times… now how about we eat before taking a little dip in the hot spring…" Naruto said, changing the subject as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, kissing her neck while she laughed at the thought of Hanabi falling victim to Naruto's scheme tomorrow. She nodded and unconsciously pressed into his face, agreeing to his offer of food and the hot waters in the back of their dwelling afterwards.

Naruto woke up the next morning as Hinata crawled out of bed. He raised an eyebrow at her as she kissed him before turning to leave. "Oh, by the way I invited your father, sister and Tsunade over for dinner tonight. Surprise,' Naruto said, still half asleep. He was coherent enough to catch her stiffen at his announcement, before relaxing again.

"That sounds nice, what should I cook?" She replied turning around to smile at him.

"Nothing, I'll cook for us. You enjoy the time with your family before we leave for the mission," he answered, smiling at her as he sat up on the edge of his bed. He returned the passionate kiss Hinata planted on him, before waving dismissively at her thanks as she hurried out the door, headed to the ANBU headquarters again.

Naruto pulled his pants on, foregoing his shirt or jacket as he walked barefoot into the main area of his cave. With a sigh he stepped outside into the morning sun, contemplating what to do for the day. He had to get the ingredients for dinner tonight, prep for the extended mission, among a few other things. As he thought about the tasks he should accomplish he remembered the henge he had put on himself after exiting the Cavern of Azaiya.

Naruto dispelled any illusions he had on himself. Oddly enough when he studied himself he didn't notice a tail or the tinge of scales on his skin. _'Hmmm… curious…'_ Naruto pondered before sitting down in a meditative position in the clearing infront of his cave.

Entering his mindscape, Naruto took in the clearing he was so well acquainted with. Curled up and sleeping by the cage was Kurama, but he couldn't see Keiyara anywhere. Before he could turn around he felt something wrap around his leg. With a sigh he glanced over his shoulder into the face of Keiyara.

She wrapped her arms under his and around his torso, her tail wrapping around his left leg at the same time. She rested her chin on his shoulder, rubbing her face affectionately into his neck. She purred, or at least what Naruto assumed was a draconic version of a purr, although it sounded more like a growl, before she spoke. "Mmmm, I didn't expect you to come alone. Maybe we could do some more bonding…"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh before somewhat succeeding in prying her off of him; despite the puppy dog eyes she gave him. "I actually have something I want to talk to you about." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her tail still being wrapped around his leg, but figured he would have to pick and choose his battles. "I removed the henge I used to hide the draconic transformation I had undergone after the bonding ritual, however the changes weren't present. Could you explain the reason for this to me?" Naruto asked, moving to sit down with his back against the sleeping form of Kurama.

Naruto scratched Kurama's neck roughly, gaining a rumble of pleasure from the fox as Keiyara situated herself leaning back against Naruto's chest.

Noticing the questioning gaze Naruto was giving her, she shrugged before answering his unasked question. "If I'm going to be answering questions I'm at least going to get some skin time with you, to strengthen our bond," she stated as if it was obvious what she was doing. With yet another sigh Naruto just conceded defeat before gesturing for her to begin the explanation.

"The transformation was just temporary as your body adjusted to the changes adopting me into you caused. Since your body couldn't take the full brunt of the changes immediately, despite the bonding ritual, some of my chakra induced the changes in you. Your body adapted and the changes disappeared after a couple days. I'm surprised you didn't notice to be honest."

"Hmmm… I see. That makes sense. So if I'm back to normal, what would happen if I channel a large amount of your chakra? Would I transform like I do when I use Kurama's?"

"No, you won't change if you use my chakra, at least not in that sense. My chakra will only have an affect on your eyes. It is essential to use some of the more advanced abilities the Gaze of Azaiya is capable of. You could think of the concept as similar to that of Kurama's chakra, but it will instead enhance only your dojutsu."

"Is there any reason I can't use your chakra in sync with Kurama's? Or could Kurama use it when I let him take over?"

"I'm not sure about either of those ideas. I've no record of a holder of the Gaze of Azaiya also being a biju host. It will be something we will have to experiment with at a later date." Naruto nodded in agreement with experimenting at a later date. The two slipped into conversation about the ins and outs of his dojutsu for a while until Naruto felt a familiar pull from the outside.

As he came to he found himself nose to nose with the younger Hyuga sister. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare as she watched him slowly register his surroundings. "Yes, can I help you Miss?" He asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Hanabi huffed in frustration before pulling her face away and flicking him on the forehead. "Why can't I get into the cave!? You finished your contract didn't you, but now I can't get in when I want." She crossed her arms and pouted, maintaining her frustrated glare.

"Well, Hinata and I thought we could use some time apart to evaluate-" Hanabi smacking him on the shoulder stopped Naruto midsentence. His smirk evolved into a grin before tossing her over his shoulder and strolling into the cave, ignoring her protests.

Arriving at his table, he set Hanabi down and handed her a kunai, motioning to the scroll on the table. She looked at him bewildered, slowly registering what he was offering. As it sunk in her eyes lit up, serving as the only warning before she jumped and wrapped herself around Naruto, a plethora of high pitched "Thank You's" assaulting his ears. He smiled fondly and returned the embrace, if not just to make sure she didn't do anything else rambunctious and unexpected.

"Now, are you going to sign this thing? I understand if you don't want to…" before Naruto could finish that thought she had dismounted him, cut her thumb and signed underneath Hinata. Naruto smirked before applying his seal, initiating the familiar red glow. "There, now you may come and go as you please, and you may also escort people in to the cave. I trust you wont _abuse_ this power…" Naruto said, smirking mischievously. Hanabi rolled her eyes at the innuendo.

"Now that we have taken care of that, I have to pack for the mission as well as obtain the ingredients for dinner tonight, care to join me?" Hanabi nodded excitedly, earning a chuckle from Naruto as he set about laying out his inventory for the mission coming up.

The afternoon had passed relatively quickly with Hanabi helping Naruto prepare for both his mission and the dinner. After returning from the village with the ingredients, Naruto sent Hanabi to retrieve her father and Tsunade. Tsunade knew the way to his cave, but would require a reminder to leave her office at an appropriate time. Hiashi had never been to Naruto's dwelling, so having Hanabi guide him would alleviate the effort of him finding it himself.

Naruto was currently prepping the vegetables while the steaks marinated. He was cooking steak with vegetables, rice, and crab legs, somewhat of a rarity in Konoha. He would need to wait until his guests arrived to begin cooking the crab and steak, so as to avoid overcooking them. As he finished prepping the vegetables to be steamed, Hanabi burst through the cave entrance with an extravagant "tadda!" letting Naruto know his guests had arrived. Hiashi entered behind Hanabi, appraising the cavern for the first time as Hinata and Tsunade followed behind him.

"Ah, I'm glad everyone made it. I'll get the meat started and Hinata can show you around while I cook. There is sake on the table, make yourselves at home," Naruto said as he welcomed his guests. Turning back around to the food, he failed to noticed Hiashi and Tsunade stop dead in their tracks.

Both Tsunade and Hiashi leaned over to Hinata at the same time, and perfectly in sync whispered "does… does he know what he's wearing?"

Hinata couldn't quite suppress her giggles as she looked at her boyfriend slaving away in the kitchen. He had his typical camo cargo pants on, but had swapped out his mesh shirt for a simple black v-neck. What caused the reaction, however, was the bright pink apron he adorned with a chibi fox head on the front. "Yes, he wears it whenever he cooks, and you can thank Hanabi for that," Hinata replied. She smiled as she watched Hanabi get shooed out of the kitchen for trying to help before continuing. "Her and Kurama schemed up the idea to get him an apron after Hanabi commented about his cooking being on par with that of a housewife. When she presented it to him she conned him into wearing it by almost tearing up and giving him her puppy dog eyes," Hinata explained, giggling as she recalled the scene.

Hiashi and Tsunade both sweatdropped at the explanation, but when Hinata mentioned the puppy dog eyes, Hiashi simply nodded, understanding exactly how Naruto ended up wearing the apron. Hanabi had perfected that look long ago, and none were more acquainted with it that the Hyuga head.

"Come and sit, I'll pour you a drink and we can wait for Naruto to finish cooking," Hinata said, beckoning her father and Tsunade to the table.

After obtaining a saucer of sake, Hiashi continued his observance of the cave. It was large but relatively simple. The mouth opened up into a decently sized space that was mostly filled with crates, of which Hiashi assumed were ninja supplies. After that the kitchen was on the right side of the cave facing inwards, a cooking pit and three couches and a bench surrounding it sat in the middle, while the table he currently resided at was on the left. Further back a cot was situated next to more crates and a hallway that led deeper into the cavern. Along the roof and walls of the cave was an intricate web of seals that Hiashi made a point of questioning the fuinjutsu user about during dinner. Overall Hiashi found it rather simplistic, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't fond of the bare bones living space.

The four people seated at the table slipped into idle chatter about the going ons around the village while Naruto finished cooking. Before they knew it, Naruto was setting down the rice and vegetables, along with five plates. Returning again he placed a generously sized steak on each plate, before making his last trip and depositing a large pot of crab legs in the middle of the table. He poured everyone a fresh saucer of sake before sitting down between Hinata and Hanabi, having Hiashi and Tsunade across from him. He could see Hanabi's mouth watering at the sight of the crab so with a quick "dig in!" the group set to work on the meal.

"I must say Naruto, this was quite the treat. I didn't know you could cook so well," Hiashi praised after tasting everything. Tsunade grunted in agreement, preoccupied with the steak.

Seeing Naruto was in the middle of chewing, Hinata replied for him. "He's always been a good chef, every since I can remember he enjoyed cooking for myself and Kurenai."

Naruto offered a smile in thanks before finishing his mouthful. "I'm glad you like it. I've always had to fend for myself, whether that be here or out on missions so being able to cook meals for myself became somewhat of a necessity. Especially during the five years I travelled with Jiraiya. That man may be a great shinobi, but he could use some work in the cooking department."

As the group finished up their meal and settled into comfortable conversation, Hiashi found himself rather curious about the redhead. "So Naruto, I've heard that you figured out your father's jutsu. If you didn't have anyone to teach you, do you mind enlightening me on how you learned it?" After the question left his mouth, the other three guests stopped their conversation and tuned in, they had never asked how he managed to learn the fastest technique in the ninja world.

"Ah, I decoded it while I was travelling with Jiraiya," he replied.

"Decoded? What do you mean?" Tsunade questioned.

"Jiraiya gave me one of his special kunai," Naruto began, unsealing one to demonstrate. "I spent the better part of two years simply studying the sealing array on the handle before I made a breakthrough. I had understood how the seal worked, but I was thinking about its application the wrong way. Once I changed how I imagined it functioning, I was able to apply it in the same way Minato did."

"I see, would you divulge how you came about such a realization?" Hiashi asked. "I understand if you won't, every shinobi has some secrets to their techniques they don't want to divulge."

"I see no harm in telling present company," Naruto said. "I, much like everyone else who knows of the technique, thought it was teleportation. It is instantaneous so that is the only logical explanation. That is where I was wrong. The seal doesn't teleport the user, but it phases them into a separate dimension, something akin to a limbo dimension, if you will. In that dimension I can see the lights of all of my seals, and I simply move to the light I intend to appear at and exit the alternate space. Time simply moves much slower in this realm than the one my sealing array is connected to, so it gives the appearance of teleportation. The red flash that appears when I 'teleport' is me exiting the dimension. Why the flash is red and not yellow like my father's I haven't figured out yet though." As Naruto finished his explanation, both Hiashi and Tsunade adopted thoughtful expressions.

"I see, that is incredible. I don't know if I've fully wrapped my head around the concept, but I suppose that comes with my lack of knowledge in fuinjutsu," Tsunade said. "Speaking of, if I may pry further, what are the seals around the cavern for?" she asked, directing everyone's attention to the patterns adoring the roof and walls.

"Ah, those are an addition I finished yesterday. They link to a contract, similar to a summoning contract, which will refuse entry to anyone not on the contract or accompanied by someone on the contract."

"Incredible…" both Tsunade and Hiashi whispered at the same time, studying the walls further. The applications for this type of sealing technique were limitless.

"I dare say, with prowess of this caliber I think you've surpassed Jiraiya in the sealing arts, Naruto." Tsunade praised. "Considering the way you use one handed seals during combat, to the **Flying Thunder God** , and now sealing contracts of this magnitude I don't think even The Fourth could compare."

"Speaking of your style of combat," Hiashi began, "exactly how did you create the jutsu you used on Neji during the exams?"

"Ah, you mean the **Hemorrhage Jutsu**. I actually took the inspiration from your clan. The unique style of combat that your clan utilizes to seal chakra points was the bulk of the concept. I simply formulated my array to do the exact opposite of seal the chakra points, and instead it forces them wide open, hemorrhaging chakra until the victim passes out from chakra exhaustion and if left untreated, dies."

"That is indeed a frightening technique. While I can see the usefulness and efficiency of it, I can't say I'm overly fond of its existence in general," Hiashi answered, thinking about how painful the technique would be.

Naruto nodded, understanding how the Hyuga head felt especially since he had such an intimate knowledge of chakra points.

As the conversation lulled, a toad popped into existence in a puff of smoke in front of Naruto, holding a scroll in its mouth. Naruto read the message before igniting it and preparing a reply of his own. With a quick nip of his thumb, he summoned a medium-sized brown owl. "Take this to Jiraiya with haste, please." Naruto instructed the bird, tying the parchment to its leg before it took flight, exiting the cavern.

"Sorry about that, Hinata told me I wasn't allowed to do any work tonight but I guess I couldn't help myself," Naruto said, offering a sheepish look towards his girlfriend. She simply smiled and hooked her arm under his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto, how did you become the holder of the owl summons contract? Why don't you have to toad summoning contract like Jiraiya?" Hanabi asked. She had been rather quiet during dinner, so Naruto was relieved when she finally asked a question.

"I never told you that story? I suppose I don't make use of the contract much in public. I have met with the toads, and even attempted to learn senjutsu from them. Unfortunately I was not compatible with the techniques. The toads offered me the contact but had advised me that I would likely be better served obtained a different summons since I would be unable to utilize the senjutsu synchronization of the toad contract. As such, while I was travelling with Jiraiya we found ourselves in the Land of Snow, north of the Land of Earth and across the sea. We had gotten rather lost while navigating the rough mountain terrain so we sought shelter from a coming storm in a forest of pine trees. As we wandered the forest, I encountered an owl who tried to put me under a genjutsu. Turns out we had stumbled upon the dwelling of the owls, and eventually I ended up proving myself worthy of their contract. They are a species that specializes in visual prowess, and it synchronizes rather well with my dojutsu. Some of the owls I am even able to use my dojutsu through," Naruto regaled. Hanabi began to rattle off questions about the Land of Snow before Naruto put a hand up to stop her.

"How about we continue this conversation in the hidden jewel of my dwelling," Naruto proposed, motioning for his guests to follow him as he grabbed the bottle of sake and a bottle of wine from the fridge.

Naruto led them down the hallway in the back of the cavern and to the hidden grotto. "Ladies, if you would be so kind as to get in first, Hiashi and I will join you after you have submerged yourselves."

Tsunade gave Naruto a quizzical look, as did Hiashi, but Hanabi and Hinata dragged Tsunade into the steam before she could ask any questions. After the girls had left, Naruto decided he should answer Hiashi's questioning glare. "While I was travelling, Hinata discovered a hidden hot spring so she excavated and expanded my cave to include it. The steam is very thick so you won't be able to see more than a foot or two in front of you, but the water is about 15 feet from the entrance. Towels are on the left. Shall we?" Naruto gestured to the entrance as he heard the sound of three bodies entering the water.

After everyone settled into the grotto, Naruto distributed some more sake and wine before they relaxed into casual conversation. Secretly glad the pseudo-interrogation was over he allowed himself to enjoy the rest of the evening.

As the moon reached it's peak, Naruto walked with Tsunade and Hiashi through the forest towards Konoha. "I must say Naruto, tonight was very pleasant, thank you for your hospitality," Tsunade said, a slight wobble in her walk.

Hiashi nodded in agreement, doing his best to stay composed as well. "Are you sure you're alright with Hinata and Hanabi staying the night? I don't wish for my family to intrude," Hiashi stated.

"It's perfectly alright, they spend more time here than I do anyways. Besides, I don't really sleep much anymore." Naruto had carried both Hinata and Hanabi to his bed earlier in the evening, both girls having had a little too much to drink and finding themselves asleep on the couch.

Hiashi gave the redhead a quizzical look at the sleep comment, but let it slide in favor of focusing on his walking path. As they reached the gates Naruto bid them farewell and flashed back to his cave, stumbling as he arrived. "Hmmm… perhaps I've reached my limit for the night as well," Naruto said aloud to himself. With that thought he laid down on the cot near the back of the cave and slipped into his mindscape to keep Kurama and Keiyara company for the night.

 **A/N: There is the chapter. It's a bit shorter than I planned but I felt it was a good place to leave off at. I used this chapter to develop the characters some more but also to explain some of the things I feel I didn't cover earlier in the story. I've re-read this fic and I've noticed quite a bit I'm unhappy with in regards to the start of it. I think it requires a re-write but I'm going to finish the story before I do that, since I think you guys have been waiting long enough to see the end of this fic. Maybe after that I'll do a re-write of it and find a beta reader to help with the grammar and plot holes and stuff.**

 **Anyways as always please leave a review or drop me a PM. They are really what inspire me to write more and get chapters out quicker. Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto stood in front of his team in the Hokage's office; Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi and Sakura. Each member had an ANBU mask on the side of their face, although only Kakashi had a member's mask, the rest had a simple white mask with an X across the middle. His own owl mask was on the side of his face.

"As per the intel of my informant and Jiraiya, there are two Akatsuki members in Ame, and four members in Iwa. They travel in pairs, without exception. This means that we will have to stay in close proximity during the duration of our mission, as we can't afford to be caught by a pair of Akatsuki members unless we are all together. Under no circumstances are we to engage them without being grouped as a six-man unit. Since we will be operating as two three-man units that means we will have to exercise the utmost care during scouting. With me so far?" Naruto asked. Receiving nods he continued with his briefing. "Our primary objective is the collection of intel. Our secondary objective is the disruption of the Iwa war effort, specifically around the Ame front since that is directed at Konoha. If the opportunity presents itself, we will eliminate the Akatsuki members, but this is a tertiary objective and is very situational. The mission length is planned for a minimum of 3 months, with required extraction being set at 12 months. We will extract earlier than 3 months if Iwa makes a large-scale move of aggression towards Konoha or it's allies. This mission is off the books. Any questions?"

Sakura took the opportunity to speak, "Since I am the only medic, how will the groups be divided, and what will happen if medical attention is required?"

"The groups will be divided as seen fit, but we should plan to rendezvous at minimum every second night. It is likely that Kakashi will be leading one team and myself the other. As for one team requiring medical attention while you are on the other Sakura, I have an abundance of body sealing scrolls that everyone will carry to put the injured person in a temporary stasis if the need is dire."

Sakura seemed content with those answers, but Kiba had one of his own. "How will the two teams communicate?"

"Kakashi and I can use our summons to send messages if the need arises, but I trust in the ability of everyone here to be able to make judgment calls based upon the basic rules I've outlined with our objectives. This mission needs to be as discreet as possible so the less communication we have during the day, the better. We will set up emergency rendezvous points upon arrival in new territory." Kiba nodded, appearing to have no other questions.

Neji spoke up next. "What is our initial planned route of travel?"

"We will travel north through the Land of Waterfalls, entering the Land of Earth at the north-western tip of Waterfalls along Aisu Bay. We will proceed south through the mountains and continue to check the borders of all allied nations. This means we will be scouting the lands of Grass, and the lands north of Wind Country as well." When it seemed no one else had any questions Naruto decided to finish up the briefing. "Since it appears there are no more questions, we will meet at the western gate at dusk. We will only travel at night until we reach Iwa, to condition ourselves for operating under the cover of darkness in enemy territory. After the Hokage says what she needs to say, you will be free to prepare yourselves for the coming 12 months," Naruto finished, turning to Tsunade.

"As Naruto explained, this is off the books. You will receive no support outside of the team members inside this room. I am not to be contacted until you are back inside the Land of Fire, or something goes catastrophically wrong. Your cover and position will be exposed if you attempt to send me a message, so it better be more important than completing the mission. Do not get captured, and do not let your identities be discovered by anyone. If someone sees you, they are to be eliminated immediately, no exceptions. I will see you all in a few months. You are dismissed. Good luck, and remember to trust in eachother." Tsunade finished.

As the group left the room, going their separate ways to collect their things and bid their family goodbye, Naruto handed them some storage scrolls and headed back to his cave to check over his supplies before he paid a visit to Kurenai.

Naruto was meandering through the village, hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as he slowly made his way towards his old sensei's apartment. He knew if he left without visiting her he would never heard the end of it, so after he confirmed he had everything in order for the mission he set about searching for the kunoichi.

As he knocked on the door to the second level apartment, it appeared luck was on his side when the familiar face opened the door. "Oh, hey Naruto. I wasn't expecting you, come in."

Naruto entered before he answered her. "Yeah, I'm leaving tonight for a while, so I figured I best stop by before I left. You wouldn't let me live it down otherwise," he said with a smirk.

"You're right, I wouldn't. Not after the last time you left for an extended period of time. Tea?"

"Water is fine, thanks."

"So, how does the outcome look?" Kurenai asked, returning with a glass of water for Naruto and a cup of tea for herself.

"To be honest, I've got an uneasy feeling about this one. I can't quite place why, but my gut feeling isn't good," Naruto admitted.

"Hmm… you've never been one to have gut feelings before, you've always been sure of your abilities. Maybe it's just because now you're responsible for more than just yourself?" Kurenai offered as an explanation.

Naruto thought on that idea for a few moments. It was true he had never really been responsible for anyone else on a mission like this before. He mostly worked alone, providing cover for other ANBU teams due to his unique dojutsu, or with Kakashi in ANBU. While he was away for five years it was just himself and Jiraiya. "Maybe that is what is causing this feeling. I'll have to discuss this realization with Hinata, I'm sure it's her fault I'm having feelings of nervousness, if that's what they are."

Kurenai sweat-dropped at the redhead. "Did you just make a joke blaming your girlfriend for your development of feelings? Wait did you just make a joke?" The smirk Naruto shot her confirmed the kunoichi's suspicions, and the duo fell into a confortable atmosphere filled with small talk for the remainder of his visit.

As Naruto left Kurenai's palce and walked through the village back to his cave, he ran through the same checklist he had created in his mind for the 8th time in the past couple days. He had improved his fuinjutsu, he had finished the dojutsu immunity seal he started years ago, he completed the cave entrance contract, and everything was in order as far as his equipment went. _'Headbands! That's what I need to address with the group!'_ He remembered. He would have to change his attire before he had everyone else remove any possible link back to Konoha as far as looks went. With that he set off to acquire a change of clothes for himself, his current outfit is too easily recognized.

As dusk closed in on Konoha, Naruto made his way towards the eastern gate. He had changed his clothing to a variation of the ANBU dress. He had the black pants, but kept his combat boots on. He had a sleeveless, black mesh shirt underneath the body armor and his mask on. He also kept his arms wrapped in bandages to hide the sealing arrays.

Numerous figures awaited his arrival at the gate. As he got close enough to discern who they were, he found Hinata, Neji, Tsunade, and Sakura. He took notice of the change in attire Neji, Hinata and Sakura had undergone.

Hinata was wearing black cargo pants and ninja sandals. She had the ANBU body armor overtop of a black long-sleeve shirt. Her headband was around her neck as usual.

Neji had a matching outfit to Hinata, but his headband rested on his forehead.

Sakura had on black pants and ninja sandals, along with the medic variation of the ANBU body armor, having more compartments and a small back attached at the small of her back. This was overtop of a blue long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Her headband was on her forehead.

"I see you've all changed your attire, that's good," Naruto started, addressing the members present. "However, we will be acquiring local outfits when we arrive to better blend in. Your headbands have to come off now though. I can hold them in a storage seal for you if you wish, or you can leave them here." Naruto knew this might be a touchy subject. A ninja's headband was the only thing tying them to any sort of identity. It functioned somewhat like his ANBU mask did, to a lesser degree. It gave a ninja purpose, and was something that was earned after years of hard work and dedication.

To Naruto's surprise, Neji simply removed his and handed it to Tsunade without a word. Sakura gave hers to Tsunade in a similar fashion. Hinata removed hers and handed it to Naruto for him to seal away with his own headband.

As the group finished removing their headbands, Kiba and Kakashi arrived at the gate. Kakashi had his ANBU outfit on, his headband nowhere to be seen. As to be expected of the ex-ANBU captain, he knew the drill for these kinds of missions.

Kiba, on the other hand, was garbed in the typical jonin outfit, his headband around his head and his clan markings on his cheeks. Akamaru was beside him as always.

"Kiba," Naruto started. "You will have to remove any indicators of Konoha before we leave. Your headband is the main one, which I can keep in a storage seal or Tsunade can keep for you. Additionally, your clan facepaint will have to come off. I also have a couple extra ANBU outfits if you wish to change before we leave. We will be commandeering local outfits in Iwa however so it isn't essential to change."

"Even my clan markings? What about Akamaru, or Hinata and Neji's eyes?" Kiba asked as he removed his headband and handed it to Tsunade.

"I was waiting for you to bring that up. Akamaru will be tricky, but I will leave it up to you, Hinata, and Neji to conceal any identifiers of your clan. A henge could work, or having Akamaru remain in the shadows utilizing his stealth training. As long as we remain inconspicuous then I don't care how you accomplish it. Speaking of inconspicuous; Kakashi, Sakura, and I will have to dye our hair. Kakashi and I are too well known and easily identifiable by our hair, and Sakura, pink just stands out too much." Everyone nodded on that remark, her hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the presence of all of the brown haired Iwa populace. "We will take care of dying our hair when we establish our first base of operations within Iwa via my connections. Any last questions before we depart?"

Silence met the redhead, so he took a momen to study the only familiar faces he would have for the next year. Kakashi was his usual self, reading his book with an air of non-chalance. Neji maintained his well-composed stature that came standard with any Hyuga. Sakura and Hinata both looked nervous, the scale of the mission, and the implications if they failed having sunk in between the briefing and now. Kiba had steeled himself, a look of determination hiding his uncertainty.

Naruto reflected on his own state, remembering Kurenai's theory. He hadn't lead a mission like this before, especially not one with so much on the line. The success of this mission could set the tone for Konoha's outcome in the 4th world war. The stakes are higher than ever, and some semblance of nervousness was creeping into his stomach. He shoved the feeling down with a subtle nod and a glance at Tsunade. With her nod, he shot her one last trademark smirk and took off into the night, his team close behind him, falling into a standard travel formation.

The group reached the Land of Waterfalls relatively swiftly, but from there on moved a slower, more discreet pace. They took 3 days to make their way to the sea unnoticed before entering the Land of Earth, due to all of the patrols around Taki to conceal their village entrance. They utilized a small seaside village in the Land of Waterfalls to change their hair and hide their indentifying markers before crossing over.

The group is currently situated near a small fire inside a cave in the northern end of the mountain range bordering the lands of Earth and Waterfalls. All six were gathered around a map of the Elemental Nations, and a map of Earth Country.

Naruto looked up from the map at Kakashi, "What do you think?"

"I think we should make ourselves scarce so close to Iwa. The faster we can gather the necessary intel in this area and continue south, the better. Even if we disrupt war efforts in the mountain range, we won't set them back too much given the proximity. We also open ourselves up to quicker response times from Iwa."

Naruto nodded, having a similar opinion. He looked toward Neji next. "I agree with Kakashi, but I have a suggestion. If we split into two teams as we originally intended, and have one group scout the western half of the mountain range while the other scouts the eastern half we could rendezvous frequently, discuss gathered intel and decide on a case by case basis on a course of action. This will allow us to cover the mountain range in a decent amount of time, while varying our location every day and will get us further from Iwa the quickest."

Naruto thought about the plan, trying to play devils advocate to spot any flaws. "No matter how we look at it, we will have to come close to Iwa to complete the mission, but Neji, your plan minimizes the risks. Any objections?" No one spoke up so Naruto solidified the plan. "Alright, we will rest here and start at dusk. Neji, Kiba and Kakashi on the eastern half with myself, Hinata and Sakura on the west side. Make any preparations you need to make and get some rest, its getting into the late morning and we're in the mountains, so dusk comes quickly."

The group split, Kakashi and Sakura checking over their supplies while Neji and Kiba sat near the fire. Hinata settled up against the wall, with Naruto sitting infront of her, leaned up against her torso between her legs, his eyes closed. Kiba kept glancing at Naruto, looking like he wanted to ask him something, and after the third time Hinata spoke up. "He's awake, so you can ask him whatever it is you have on your mind, Kiba," Hinata said, running her fingers through Naruto's brown hair. She realized she didn't like this change at all, having been rather fond of the blood red.

Kiba nodded, gathering himself before voicing his thoughts. "Naruto, you said you'd been in ANBU before we all graduated from the academy. How long have you been in ANBU? I didn't think they let kids in at such a young age."

Naruto actually opened his eyes before replying, something Hinata didn't expect. It meant he was taking the question seriously. "You're right, normally they don't. I am a… special case. Due to my unique abilities I was given a rather unique role within ANBU. I mostly worked alone, and I acted as a cover for strike teams or scouting teams. It was quickly discovered I excelled at extraction, so I was put under the guidance of Kakashi and used to extract ANBU when things went wrong. As I got older I was given more typical ANBU missions, but the majority of my younger years were spent as an extraction specialist."

Kiba mulled over the information, as did everyone else in the cave. Kakashi noted the mild look of surprise on Hinata's face, differing from the thoughtful ones of the rest of the group.

Hinata had never heard him speak of his younger years in ANBU like this, and it took her by surprise that he spoke about it to Kiba, of all people. The two had hardly ever seen eye to eye, and the chunin exams so many years ago left an instinctual fear in the Inuzuka.

"I can see how you would be effective at exrtracting assets, with your mass area genjutsu we used while travelling hiding our presence, it would be pretty easy to cover a getaway," Neji commented, breaking the silence.

"Yes, although back then I didn't have as much control, and I didn't have the immunity seals. It meant that I had to weave certain tells into my genjutsu to alert the extractee. It required a pretty big overhall and was quite a pain the ass to be honest," Naruto replied.

"It was worth the hassle though, you saved quite a few excellent operatives that would have been gone otherwise," Kakashi spoke up as he settled around the fire as well, his equipment checks done. "Are your perimeter seals and security seals up Naruto?"

A slight nod was Kakashi's confirmation. "Alright, we should get some rest while we can, we need to be at the top of our game from now on," Kakshi said, rising and heading to his sleeping roll.

The rest followed suit, with Hinata dragging Naruto to his roll and fixing him a stern look. She was right, of course. He would need as much rest as possible, and the group didn't need to know how restless he actually was. Naruto did one last check on his seals before sliding into his bedroll, slipping into his mindscape.

The group had spent the last two months systematically scouting the mountain range bordering Waterfall Country, and was finally moving into the mountains bordering the Land of Grass. They had disrupted 4 small military camps, and completely eliminated an outpost on the border. An efficient system for the 6-man strike team was established. Naruto would blanket genjutsu the area, allowing Kakashi and Kiba to slip in and do the dirty work. Neji and Hinata would take up positions at key exits to stop any possible traffic flow unless the disruption required more than two bodies. Sakura would stay with Naruto and act as the backup incase anything went wrong, until the current assault.

The group had discovered a rather respectably sized military encampment near the borders of Earth, Waterfall and Grass Country. It was far enough away from Iwa that the team could wipe it out and move on before anyone from Iwa could respond and track them.

Naruto had applied his blanket genjutsu, allowing an hour to slowly weave it together before Kakashi, Kiba, Neji and Hinata slipped into the camp. It would take at least four people to wipe out the camp, as around 100 ninja were currently occupying it.

Things had been going well until Hinata flared her chakra. Naruto grabbed Sakura and flashed to Hinata's position, using the kunai she had just placed beside her. As Naruto and Sakura appeared, he immediately noticed the problem. Black cloak. Red clouds. Straw hats. Akatsuki.

"Run," Naruto whispered to Hinata and Sakura. "Get the others and run, now." The girls disappeared, and as soon as they did the taller Akatsuki member turned towards him. _'Shit.'_ Naruto hammered the intensity of his genjutsu, layering it 17 times in an instant before flashing to the outskirts of the camp. He could see the rest of his group already fleeing so he upped the genjutsu some more and fled as fast as he could, catching up with his team and keeping pace.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, his eyes asking a silent question. "They seen me," Naruto replied, "We have to mo-" Naruto was cut off by the appearance of two black cloaks infront of the group.

A pungent silence descended on the partial clearing they were in. Naruto couldn't tell who the members were since the hats and collars combined to cover their faces, but it seemed he wouldn't have to wait long as the taller Akatsuki member removed his hat, revealing a black lower facemask, mint green pupilless eyes and a scratched out Taki headband. Naruto cursed, "Kakuzu, just my luck."

 **A/N: Alright guys, this is WAY overdue, and I'm sorry about that. Had a couple deaths in my immediate family among other things these past few months and its sapped the inspiration to write out of me. I think I'm back, if at least infrequently for updates, and hopefully not nearly as long between chapters as this last one. We're getting into the thick of things now, so please read and review.**


End file.
